Désaliéné
by haniPyanfar
Summary: Suite de l'OS " Aliéné " de Artoung. Cadeau pour la reine des Drarry.
1. Chapter 1

Désaliéné.

Auteur : haniPyanfar.

Merci encore et toujours à Madame Rowling pour les personnages qu'elle a créés et qu'elle a la bonté de nous prêter.

**Allez d'abord lire ou relire " Aliéné ", le superbe OS de la Génialissime Artoung. Mon coeur sensible ne supportant pas la triste fin de cette histoire, j'ai écrit une suite qui, je l'espère, sèchera vos larmes. C'est un petit cadeau, en hommage à la Reine des Fanfics. **

0 ° 0 ° 0 ° 0 ° 0

Désaliéner : Faire cesser l'aliénation, libérer.

Contraire : Aliéner.

Harry faisait semblant de dormir. Il faisait ça très bien maintenant. Il s'entraînait depuis trois semaines et son stratagème était au point. Il avait observé les autres malades, il savait prendre la pose, bouche légèrement ouverte, respiration calme, yeux clos mais paupières détendues. Parfois, il se permettait même un léger ronflement. C'était jouissif de voir comme il pouvait tromper son monde.

Il entendait décroître les pas de la surveillante de nuit, les pas lourds de Grace Johnson, celle qu'il surnommait en lui-même la « Mauvaise Grâce ». Il était une heure du matin, elle traînait les pieds pour finir sa deuxième ronde. Elle rejoindrait ensuite l'interne de service dans la cuisine. Ils prendraient un thé, ils continueraient leur partie d'échecs ou ils liraient. Les malades étaient tranquilles jusqu'à trois heures. Sauf cas exceptionnels.

Pour surveiller les autres pensionnaires, elle se contentait d'ouvrir la porte et de jeter un coup d'œil rapide. Mais depuis l'incident du verre d'eau, elle entrait dans la chambre de Harry, allumait la veilleuse et s'approchait pour vérifier qu'il était bien dans son lit, profondément endormi. Quelle gourde ! Enfin, Harry lui était tout de même un peu reconnaissant. C'était « grâce » à elle qu'il avait compris la machination dont il était victime.

Oh ! Elle n'y était pour rien, pas plus que le reste du personnel de cet Hôpital de merde. C'étaient tous des Moldus, ignorants et bornés. Personne ne l'avait pris au sérieux. Enfin, ils avaient des excuses ! Ils ne connaissaient pas le monde de la Magie et donc, ils niaient son existence. Mais lui savait ! Et Malfoy aussi ! Malfoy, le traitre à la solde de Voldemort !

Tout cela, il l'avait appris petit à petit, en observant les uns et les autres. Mais le premier déclic, ça avait été cette nuit-là, quand il était malencontreusement tombé de son lit après avoir constaté et vérifié – plusieurs fois ! - qu'il était bien sorcier. Il était si heureux ! Il allait crier la vérité au monde entier et cette fois, il pourrait prouver ses dires !

Cela s'était passé trois semaines auparavant. Il s'était réveillé en pleine nuit, les lèvres sèches, un goût amer dans la bouche. Le repas du soir était trop salé et de toute façon, il n'aimait pas les harengs marinés. Il avait voulu prendre le verre d'eau posé sur sa table de chevet mais le verre était posé trop loin et son bras n'était pas assez long.

Il aurait dû sonner pour faire venir la garde de nuit, la « Grace » pas si gracieuse que ça, mais son cerveau était un peu embrumé. On lui donnait trop de somnifères. Et puis elle aurait rouspété contre les emmerdeurs qui la dérangeaient pour rien. Même pas capables de se débrouiller tout seuls ! Des assistés, des inutiles, des déchets !

Il avait alors eu une sorte d'impulsion irraisonnée, une idée folle. Il avait tendu la main, doigts légèrement repliés, pouce en opposition, et il avait dit avec conviction : « Accio, verre d'eau ! » Il avait vu avec stupeur le verre se soulever, couvrir la faible distance et se poser dans sa main. Il était resté immobile plusieurs secondes, le contact froid du verre contre sa paume lui démontrant qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il avait bu un peu d'eau. Elle était vraie, ce n'était pas une illusion.

L'illumination soudaine l'avait totalement réveillé. Il avait réussi ... UN SORTILEGE ! ... IL ETAIT SORCIER ! ... Il n'était pas fou ! ... Il n'affabulait pas ! ... Il faisait vraiment de la magie et il pouvait le prouver ! BORDEL DE MERDE ! ...

STOP ! Pas si vite ! L'autre jour, il avait fait apparaître une chaise devant Malfoy et Malfoy avait prétendu le contraire. Qui avait raison, Malfoy ou lui ? Il fallait vérifier. Harry s'assit au bord du lit et cette fois, il avait le bras assez long pour reposer le verre. Il répéta deux fois l'incantation et par deux fois, le verre se déplaça et se posa dans sa main. Chaque fois il but un peu d'eau. A la fin, le verre était vide. VIDE ! Donc, il ne rêvait pas.

Il tenta quelque chose de plus difficile. Sa robe de chambre était accrochée près de la porte à une patère. Il tendit le bras et dit avec espoir : « Accio robe de chambre ! » Et ça marcha ! Le vêtement atterrit sur ses genoux, il pouvait le toucher, le soulever, sentir son odeur. Malfoy lui avait offert récemment un flacon d'eau de Cologne et le tissu était imprégné de son parfum.

Ses sens lui confirmaient qu'il n'était pas pris d'une quelconque crise, comme on voulait le lui faire croire ! La vue, l'odorat, le toucher, le goût pour l'eau, quatre sens sur cinq ne pouvaient mentir ! .Il ne manquait même pas l'ouïe, il avait bien prononcé tout haut les mots des sortilèges ! Il se redressa brusquement, voulut se mettre debout et c'est là que malheureusement les choses se gâtèrent.

Il se prit les pieds dans la robe de chambre, trébucha et se sentit tomber. Il cria, tenta de se raccrocher à quelque chose mais sa main libre ne rencontra que la table de chevet. Il l'entraîna dans sa chute. Le bruit résonna dans l'hôpital endormi comme un coup de tonnerre ! Le front de Harry heurta le montant du lit, juste à l'endroit de sa vieille cicatrice, et il roula sur le sol, à moitié assommé.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Une « Grace » plutôt échevelée et l'interne de service, le massif Georges « L'épais » un peu débraillé, firent irruption dans la pièce. Peut-être bien qu'ils jouaient à un autre jeu qu'aux échecs, finalement.

Harry était par terre, du sang coulait sur son front et poissait déjà ses cheveux. Le verre incassable avait roulé sous le lit et le pichet tout aussi solide répandait par terre le reste de l'eau. Les mouchoirs en papier, les magazines de mots croisés et de sudoku, la plante en pot, tous les petits objets rangés normalement sur la table de chevet jonchaient le sol. Le tiroir était ouvert mais heureusement, les lunettes qui y étaient rangées étaient intactes.

Les deux arrivants se précipitèrent. Georges ramassa Harry comme un vulgaire ballot de vêtements et le projeta sur le lit. Il tamponna la blessure avec la serviette de toilette avant d'aller en vitesse chercher le matériel de soins. Il désinfecta la plaie avec un produit piquant, ça faisait un mal de chien et ça saignait toujours. La cicatrice en forme d'éclair restait obstinément ouverte.

« La marque faite par Voldemort », pensait Harry, conscient mais étourdi par sa chute.

Oui, parce que s'il était sorcier, le Maître des Ténèbres existait bien ! Il gardait les yeux clos et geignait doucement. Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi mais il faisait semblant d'être dans les vaps. Il ne lui semblait plus aussi urgent de révéler à ces deux-là la découverte de ses pouvoirs.

La « Grace » jurait entre ses dents et traitait Harry de tous les noms tout en ramassant les objets épars. On entendait dans le couloir une rumeur confuse. Certains patients avaient dû se réveiller. Une catastrophe pour les deux veilleurs de nuit ! Elle sortit pour aller les rassurer et revint en grommelant toujours.

« Non mais quel crétin ! Même pas capable de se tenir tranquille ! Et ça se prétend sorcier ! T'en foutrai moi, des abrutis pareils !

-Modérez votre langage, Grace ! Il pourrait vous entendre !

-Hé bien qu'il m'entende ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore dans notre service ! Il devrait être dans l'aile 10, chez les incurables ! Mais non ! Cette soi-disant œuvre de charité, cette ... « Fraternité » ... paie pour lui des sommes astronomiques ! Chambre particulière, rééducation fonctionnelle personnalisée, visite hebdomadaire du médecin-chef, entretiens réguliers avec le psychologue ! Combien on pourrait en soigner, des vrais malades, avec autant d'argent ? Et tout ça pour rien !

-Taisez-vous, Grace ! Vous allez trop loin !

-Non et vous le savez bien Georges ! Trois ans qu'il est à l'hôpital ! Un an en soins intensifs ! Toujours prêt à mourir et encore vivant chaque matin que Dieu fait ! Une autre année de rééducation physique. D'accord, ses os avaient eu du mal à se ressouder et ses muscles avaient fondus ! Je n'ai toujours pas compris comment il avait pu survivre à un accident pareil ! Et maintenant, toujours le même refrain ! « Je suis sorcier ! Un Mage Noir veut conquérir le monde ! » Son corps est retapé mais sa cervelle est en bouillie ! Il n'a pas sa place ici !

-Assez Grace ! Ce ne sont pas nos affaires ! Aidez-moi plutôt à poser les clips pour refermer la plaie sur son front ! Jamais vu un truc pareil ! Les blessures à la tête saignent toujours beaucoup mais là, on dirait un cœur qui bat ! ... Passez-moi les compresses ! ... Le ruban adhésif ! ... Ouf ! J'espère que le médecin-chef ne gueulera pas trop fort !

-Ce n'est pas notre faute ! Bon, il ne reste plus qu'à le changer et à tout nettoyer ! Hé Monsieur Potter ! Réveillez-vous !

Elle lui donnait de petites tapes sur les joues. Harry, qui avait suivi la conversation avec un intérêt grandissant, ouvrit les yeux et décida brusquement de jouer la comédie. Il prit une expression de profond regret et dit d'une voix plaintive :

-Oh ! Madame Johnson ! Monsieur Lapé ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Ooooh ! Je suis si désolé ! Je voulais boire un verre d'eau et j'ai glissé ! Pardonnez-moi, je vous en prie ! Je vous ai dérangés ! Je n'ai pas fait exprès ! Toutes mes excuses ...

Et ça avait marché ! Ils l'avaient laissé tranquille ! Il avait pu réfléchir en paix à tout ce qu'il avait appris. Et par la suite, en trois semaines, il en avait découvert des choses !

D'abord, il était un sorcier puissant puisqu'il pouvait faire de la magie sans baguette. Pour des sortilèges simples bien sûr ! Accio, Alohomora, bien pratiques tous les deux, Evanesco pour la disparition d'objets, Apparate pour les faire revenir. Pour Lumos et Nox, il avait besoin de tenir quelque chose dans sa main : un crayon faisait l'affaire.

Par contre, pas question de transplaner ou de voler sur un balai. Harry avait évidemment essayé, sans succès. Mais il pouvait faire de la Légilimencie. Pas longtemps et pas avec tout le monde mais suffisamment pour apprendre certaines choses qu'on voulait lui cacher. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder la personne dans les yeux, il lui suffisait de fixer sa nuque en pensant fortement « Legilimens ! » et il voyait l'image de ce que l'autre pensait.

Et ce n'était pas tout ! Il pratiquait aussi l'Occlumencie quand il était avec Malfoy ! Pas question que le soi-disant infirmier puisse lire en lui ! Il lui ferait prendre les petites pilules bleues qui lui endormaient le cerveau ! Malfoy ! Le sale traitre vendu à Voldemort ! Mais maintenant, Harry savait dissimuler ses sentiments. Il se montrait avec lui docile et accommodant. Il ne lui avait plus dit qu'il l'aimait. Il parvenait même à lui sourire Et il n'avait plus jamais prétendu qu'il était sorcier. Au contraire ! Et cela semblait ennuyer énormément celui qu'on avait envoyé pour le surveiller.

Tout ça ne s'était pas fait en un jour bien entendu mais il avait été patient et dissimulateur. Il avait trouvé le moyen de ne pas avaler les nombreux cachets qu'on lui prescrivait. Il avait appris à reconnaître les indispensables, ceux qui atténuaient la douleur de son corps meurtri, et un seul somnifère était suffisant pour son besoin de sommeil. Les fortifiants et les vitamines d'accord, les tranquillisants le moins possible. Alors, l'esprit clair et alerte, il pouvait observer et apprendre.

-.-.-.-.-

Cette nuit-là, Draco Malfoy non plus ne dormait pas. Ça faisait trois ans que, sur l'ordre de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, il logeait dans une petite chambre sordide. Sa seule compagnie était le chat Entité qu'il avait trouvé un soir devant sa porte et qui l'avait élu pour maître. Il ne s'était lié avec personne dans l'immeuble – ces gens n'étaient pas de son monde - La fille d'en face avait bien essayé de le draguer mais elle avait vite compris.

Saloperie d'existence ! Il était coincé, il n'y avait rien à faire. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait pris le pouvoir. Tout le monde courbait l'échine, ses parents et lui plus que tout autre. Son père n'avait-il pas raté sa dernière mission ? Potter ne lui avait-il pas échappé une nouvelle fois ? Comment s'était-il retrouvé au bord de cette route de campagne ? En transplanant au hasard comme un foutu Griffondor qu'il était ?

Cet imbécile s'était fait renverser par une voiture et le conducteur l'avait abandonné dans le fossé, agonisant. Depuis, il croupissait dans cet Hôpital pour Moldus, alternant les longues périodes d'abattement, les rares moments de lucidité et les crises de folie furieuse. Trois ans ! Et Draco était obligé de le côtoyer six jours sur sept. Il n'avait qu'une journée de congé par semaine et encore ! Parce que c'était la loi moldue.!

La « Mission » qui lui avait été « confiée » était de « veiller » sur Potter – le Maître du Monde sorcier employait des mots de velours pour donner ses ordres d'airain ! - et pour cela, l'héritier Malfoy, sorcier de Sang Pur, était devenu aide-soignant puis infirmier, sans la moindre possibilité d'utiliser la magie comme à Sainte Mangouste, juste comme le plus basique des Moldus. .

Chaque soir, il envoyait un compte-rendu de sa journée par son hibou grand-duc. Les moindres faits et gestes de Potter étaient rapportés minutieusement. Chaque semaine, le jour où il était en congé, il transplanait au château Malfoy où le Lord Noir résidait parfois, selon son bon plaisir, réduisant ses parents au rôle de serviteurs.

Le Maître des Ténèbres l'interrogeait en détail, semblant se délecter des malheurs de celui qu'on appelait autrefois le Survivant et que tout le monde croyait mort. Les Moldus, eux, le croyait fou. Cela avait l'air de réjouir le Lord à l'extrême. C'était le seul moment où on entendait résonner son rire sifflant. Saloperie de vie ! Saleté de Potter !

Trois semaines ! Le lendemain de la chute de Potter, il avait envoyé le message journalier :

« Harry Potter est tombé du lit pendant la nuit et s'est blessé au front ... »

Puis ses messages s'étaient faits plus précis.

« Harry Potter s'est ouvert le front à l'endroit de son ancienne cicatrice. Il a beaucoup saigné ... »

« ... La blessure en forme d'éclair reste rouge et enflammée. Potter semble souffrir ... »

«... Les remèdes moldus fonctionnent presque aussi bien que les sorciers mais ils sont moins rapides. L'état de Potter s'améliore lentement ... »

« ... Depuis une semaine, Potter n'a pas dit une seule fois qu'il était sorcier. Sa blessure est guérie et a repris son aspect habituel ... »

« .. Potter est calme et conscient, je n'ai pas eu besoin de lui donner de pilules bleues ... »

« ...Le médecin chef est très satisfait de son malade. Il parle d'amélioration sensible. Potter est tout à fait lucide et se conduit exactement comme un Moldu ordinaire ... »

« .. Potter a demandé à aller dans la salle de télévision avec les autres malades. Il a regardé des dessins animés pour enfants. Il a ri ... »

« ... J'ai entendu Madame Cheppers, l'infirmière en chef, dire à sa collègue que Potter était sur la voie de la guérison. Bien sûr, d'après elle, il faudra encore beaucoup de temps mais elle prétend que sa récente blessure au front y est pour quelque chose. Elle pourrait avoir agi comme un choc salvateur et l'avoir débarrassé de son idée fixe. Doit-on comprendre que Potter redevient normal pour les Moldus et qu'au contraire il perd l'esprit pour notre monde ?

Ce message était le dernier que Draco avait envoyé à son Maître. Il s'attendait à être convoqué au château et à devoir répondre à de nombreuses questions. Mais que pourrait-il dire de plus ? Potter paraissait animé d'une énergie nouvelle. Il était gai, obéissant, aimable. Personne n'avait à se plaindre de lui.

Il lui parlait normalement comme à toute autre personne du service mais il ne l'appelait plus par son prénom. Il lui souriait sans retenue. Il paraissait heureux de vivre. C'est tout juste s'il ne faisait pas des projets d'avenir. Des projets moldus s'entend ! Qu'est-ce qui se passait dans la tête creuse du Survivant ? Avait-il réellement oublié son état de sorcier ou jouait-il la comédie ? A ce stade, Draco Malfoy n'en savait rien.

-.-.-.-.-

Harry se leva et enfila sa robe de chambre. Il était tranquille. La « Disgrâce » discutait dans la cuisine avec le deuxième interne, un grand blond efflanqué, paresseux comme une couleuvre. Ah ! Ce n'était pas lui qui ferait du zèle et s'occuperait des malades plus que nécessaire ! Les couloirs seraient totalement déserts pendant deux heures. C'était le moment de la nuit le plus propice à l'exécution de son plan.

Il savait où était rangé son dossier personnel. Il l'avait « vu » dans la tête du médecin-chef. Tous les renseignements le concernant y figuraient. Il voulait en prendre connaissance. Comment était-il arrivé dans cet hôpital ? En quelles circonstances ? Quel était cet accident dont on lui avait parlé quand il avait repris conscience, cloué sur un lit par de terribles souffrances dues à de multiples blessures et fractures ?

Il avait perdu beaucoup de ses souvenirs. Mais ceux qu'il avait conservés étaient clairs : ses parents tués par Voldemort, sa cicatrice au front, son enfance chez les Moldus, le château de Poudlard, le professeur Dumbledore ... Mais quand il en parlait, les médecins le regardaient sans comprendre et petit à petit, on l'avait presque persuadé qu'il était fou.

Et ses amis, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, qu'étaient-ils devenus ? Au début, il avait posé des questions qui étaient restées sans réponses. Non, il n'y avait personne avec lui. On l'avait trouvé au bord d'une route de campagne, ensanglanté et désarticulé comme un pantin, à demi-mort. Sans doute renversé et abandonné par un chauffard.

Quand Malfoy était apparu, quelque temps après le début de son calvaire, il avait cru qu'au moins lui le croirait et qu'il l'aiderait. Mais le foutu Serpentard disait la même chose que les Moldus de l'hôpital. Les sorciers n'existaient pas, il n'y avait aucun Mage Noir. Ce n'étaient que des hallucinations dues à son état de santé, à son accident ...

Pourtant, le semaine dernière, Harry avait « lu » dans sa tête. Il l'avait vu écrivant une lettre adressée à Voldemort. Un hibou attendait le message à emporter devant la fenêtre ouverte. Malfoy avait fait le même geste que les Moldus quand Harry fouillait dans leur cerveau. Il avait bougé la main comme pour éloigner une mouche importune puis il s'était retourné brusquement et avait fixé Harry dans les yeux.

Celui-ci était sur ses gardes, comme toujours en présence de l'infirmier félon. Il avait totalement fermé son esprit et gardait sur son visage un air un peu niais qui trompait bien son monde. Bravo l'occlumencie ! Enfin Harry évitait maintenant de chercher à lire dans l'esprit de Malfoy. Il ne fallait surtout pas éveiller ses soupçons.

Mais c'était si facile avec les Moldus ! Ils ne s'intéressaient pas beaucoup à lui d'ailleurs, c'était juste un malade comme les autres. En faisant sa tournée, le médecin-chef pensait plutôt à sa femme qui passait ses journées à faire du shopping. L'un des kinés était homo, il était obsédé par le cul de son petit ami. La « Grace » le détestait - allez savoir pourquoi - et pensait que pour la nuit, on devrait l'attacher sur son lit. Ça l'empêcherait d'emmerder le monde !

Certains malades qu'il croisait dans les couloirs quand il allait voir le psychologue avaient dans la tête des images effroyables. Harry évitait de faire sur eux de la légilimencie, sauf quand ils le regardaient avec hargne. Il se méfiait de leurs impulsions. Il avait été attaqué une fois par un patient dangereux qui heureusement avait été aussitôt maîtrisé et rapidement envoyé dans l'aile 10 dont avait parlé la « Grâce » de nuit.

Enfin, si tout se passait bien, ce soir, il ne rencontrerait pas âme qui vive pendant son expédition. Il avait même repéré les endroits où il pourrait se dissimuler en cas d'alerte. Mais il n'y eut aucun problème. Les « Alohomora » ouvraient les portes et les tiroirs des classeurs, les « Closemora » les refermaient sans bruit. Le gros dossier était pile à l'endroit qu'il avait « vu » dans la tête du médecin et maintenant, dans sa chambre tranquille, Harry commençait à le consulter.

-.-.-.-.-

Les premières pages concernaient les renseignements que les Moldus avaient recueillis sur lui. Ils étaient tapés à la machine et des annotations avaient été ajoutées à la main entre parenthèses.

Nom : Potter Prénom : Harry James. _( Ces indications ont été données par le patient mais aucune preuve n'est venue corroboré ses dires.)_

Né le 31 juillet 1980 à Godric's Hollow, West Country, fils de James Potter et de Lily née Evans. _(Aucune mention de cette naissance dans le registre de cette commune. )_

Adresse : chez Monsieur et Madame Dursley, Privet Drive 4, Little Whinging, Surrey. _(Cette maison a été détruite récemment par un incendie d'origine accidentelle. Les propriétaires et leur fils ont péri dans les flammes. Mais pour les voisins, ils s'appelaient Stulbey, pas Dursley. )_

Autre adresse : Londres, Square Grimmaurd 12 _( Ce numéro ne figure pas sur les façades des maisons. On passe directement de 11 à 13. )_

Etablissements scolaires fréquentés : école primaire du quartier._( Aucune trace ) _Collège Poudlard pour sorciers et sorcières en Ecosse. _( Bien entendu inexistant ! ! ! )_

_-.-.-.-.-_

Harry releva les yeux. Il comprenait que les enquêteurs moldus n'aient pas trouvé Poudlard ou la maison magique du Square Grimmaurd mais qu'il n'y ait aucune trace de lui ou des Dursley, c'était bizarre. Voldemort avait-il fait lancer un sortilège d'Obliviate sur toutes les personnes l'ayant connu ?

Ou son esprit vacillant avait-il inventé toutes ces choses ? Etait-il vraiment fou ? Non, impossible ! Pour se convaincre de sa bonne foi, il appela son verre d'un Accio souriant et le reçut sans problème dans sa main tendue. Il reprit la consultation de son dossier.

-.-.-.-.-

Rapport d'admission : Dans la nuit du 14 au 15 avril 1998, un jeune homme sans papiers a été admis au E..Jones Hospital. Il est gravement blessé, probablement renversé par une voiture dont le conducteur a pris la fuite ...

Suivait la mention de son examen clinique : fractures ouvertes du tibia et du péroné à la jambe droite; du fémur à la gauche, une épaule déboîtée, commotion cérébrale et plaies à la tête, cage thoracique enfoncée ... La liste était longue. Une main avait ajouté au crayon :_ Patient dans le coma. Etat désespéré._

Rapport de police : Le 15 avril 1998, à 00 heure 37, un coup de téléphone a prévenu la police de la présence d'un blessé grave au bord de la route, à quelque distance du village de West Horsley, dans le comté de Surrey, au sud ouest de Londres. Une patrouille de police a été envoyée sur place ainsi qu'un véhicule de transport sanitaire.

_( West Horsley ... Le nom de ce village me dit quelque chose. Je l'ai déjà entendu. Mais où et prononcé par qui ? Cela ne me revient pas. Voyons la suite. )_

Après les constatations d'usage, la personne accidentée a été évacué vers le centre de secours aux grands blessés le plus proche, le E. Jones Hospital. Il n'avait pas de papiers d'identité, ni sur lui ni dans le sac à dos qu'on a trouvé à proximité. Il est de sexe masculin et paraît âgé d'une vingtaine d'années. Il était seul. Il n'a pas prononcé un mot. Une enquête est diligentée pour l'identifier ...

-.-.-.-.-

Un bruit de pas traînant retentit dans le couloir. Harry se demanda si la « Grace » avait pu voir la faible lumière de son Lumos. Main non, c'était l'heure de la ronde. Il murmura Evanesco puis Nox. Le dossier disparut, la lumière s'éteignit. Il s'enfonça dans son lit et prit la pose. Pendant l'inspection, il réfléchit à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Il n'avait aucun souvenir de son accident. C'était le trou noir. Le médecin lui avait expliqué que cette réaction était courante après un traumatisme violent. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? D'où venait-il ? Avait-il transplané dans l'urgence, un peu à l'aveuglette ? Mais ces questions, il se les était déjà posées de nombreuses fois. Sans réponses.

Puis des détails qu'il ne connaissait pas lui revinrent tout à coup en mémoire. Il avait atterri dans le Surrey. West Horsley ne devait pas être très loin de Little Whinging. Se rendait-il chez les Dursley ? Pourquoi ? ... Et la mention d'un sac à dos qu'on avait trouvé à proximité ... Personne ne lui en avait jamais parlé. C'étaient des pistes à explorer.

La garde de nuit s'éloignait. Il murmura Lumos puis Apparate et reprit sa lecture. Il n'avait pas sommeil. Il était bien trop excité pour dormir. Depuis qu'il avait découvert que Evanesco faisait disparaître dès qu'il fermait la bouche les cachets qu'il posait obligatoirement sur sa langue en présence de l'infirmière, il n'avalait presque plus de somnifères et il était beaucoup plus lucide.

-.-.-.-.-

Après le rapport de police, il découvrit un article paru dans un journal. Il y avait une photo moldue de son visage tuméfié au front bandé et aux yeux fermés, accompagnée de la légende : « Connaissez-vous ce jeune homme ? Taille un mètre 70 environ, cheveux noirs, yeux verts, vêtu d'un jean bleu clair et d'un blouson de couleur marron. Prière de téléphoner au poste de police le plus proche. »

Une deuxième coupure de presse le montrait quelque temps plus tard. Il était reconnaissable. On distinguait nettement sa vieille cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Il était pâle et ses yeux semblaient trop grands pour son visage émacié. Cette fois, sous le portrait la phrase était plus précise. « Connaissez-vous ce jeune homme ? Il est en partie amnésique et prétend s'appeler Harry Potter. Prière de ... »

Evidemment, c'était un journal local moldu. Les sorciers ne lisaient pas ce genre de presse. Personne ne s'était sans doute manifesté ou alors les farfelus habituels. Mais ce qui se trouvait après les coupures de presse stupéfia Harry. Il sursauta dans son lit et faillit faire tomber le gros dossier posé sur ses genoux.

C'était une lettre à l'entête de la « Fraternité des jeunes accidentés de la route » et elle était signée LUCIUS MALFOY ! Il lut avidement :

« Nous avons appris la présence dans votre hôpital d'un jeune homme amnésique dont l'état nécessite des soins importants et coûteux. Au vu de son dossier, le Président de notre œuvre a décidé de prendre en charge ses frais d'hospitalisation jusqu'à sa complète guérison. Veuillez trouver ci-joint un premier chèque de mille livres en attendant une facture détaillée de votre part.

Je vous demande seulement comme une faveur d'admettre dans votre service mon fils Draco qui a manifesté le désir de devenir infirmier bénévole. Il pourrait ainsi nous donner régulièrement des nouvelles de notre protégé. Je vous en remercie par avance.

Pour le Président de notre œuvre, l'Honorable Lord V. qui désire rester anonyme, son secrétaire particulier Lucius Malfoy. »

C'était incroyable ! Ils n'avaient même pas changé leur patronyme. Lord V. désignait bien sûr Lord Voldemort. Et les Malfoy père et fils s'affichaient en toutes lettres. Même s'ils savaient que leur nom n'évoquait rien dans le monde moldu, c'était tout de même gonflé ! Des sorciers bouffis d'orgueil, hautains et méprisants, voilà ce qu'ils étaient !

Tout de même, pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas fait disparaître un document aussi compromettant. ? Harry s'aperçut alors que ce n'était pas l'original mais seulement une photocopie. Ah ! Les super sorciers n'avaient pas imaginé qu'une secrétaire consciencieuse voudrait joindre un double de leur proposition au dossier personnel du malade ! Tout grand homme - ou soi-disant grand homme ! - a son talon d'Achille !

-.-.-.-.-

Il feuilleta rapidement la suite mais il ne trouva que des compte-rendus médicaux et des quantités impressionnantes de factures. Son hospitalisation coûtait un max au trésor des Mangemorts ! Si c'était Lucius Malfoy qui banquait, lui et sa famille seraient bientôt sur la paille ! La « Grace » trop bavarde de l'autre nuit, qui la première avait prononcé le nom de la Fraternité, n'avait pas tort ! Sa survie valait son pesant d'or.

« Mon emprisonnement chez les fous aussi, » pensa Harry avec rancune. Ainsi c'était ça la vengeance, le plaisir suprême de Voldemort. Sa mort à petit feu au milieu de Moldus qui croyaient dur comme fer à sa folie, qui donnaient à sa soi-disant maladie des tas de noms savants alors qu'il était simplement poursuivi par une haine féroce !

Mais il savait maintenant. Il était sorcier et sain d'esprit. Il allait s'évader d'ici. Mais par Merlin, ce ne serait pas facile. Il décida de rapporter le dossier la nuit suivante. Demain, le médecin chef ne venait pas et lui seul le consultait de temps en temps. Il le fit disparaître et se rallongea plus confortablement. Il devait réfléchir. Profondément. Méthodiquement. L'esprit froid de Serpentard, dissimulé derrière sa vieille cicatrice, prenait le pas sur la fougue de Griffondor.

Il était l'Elu.

Il survivrait.

Et il vaincrait.

Merci encore à la Grande Artoung qui a autorisé la publication de cette suite d' « Aliéné ».


	2. Chapter 2

Désaliéné.

Auteur : haniPyanfar.

Merci à JKR pour les personnages principaux et à Artoung pour le cadre de l'histoire. Gloire à vous, grandes dames ! ...

Deuxième partie.

Lord Voldemort dans toute sa gloire trônait dans le grand salon du manoir Malfoy. Trônait était le mot juste. Partout où il allait, il faisait installer un haut siège de bois doré à la feuille, orné de serpents aux écailles brillantes et aux yeux d'émeraude. Six Mangemorts portant masque et capuche, les mains glissées dans leurs manches, formaient sa garde d'honneur. Il était le Maître absolu du Monde sorcier et dominait ses « humbles sujets » de toute sa magnificence.

Lucius, Narcissa et Draco Malfoy étaient agenouillés à ses pieds, les yeux rivés au sol. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres exigeait d'eux cet acte de soumission depuis que le « Survivant » leur avait échappé, trois ans plus tôt.

« Alors Draco, parle-moi un peu de mon cher Harry Potter. D'après tes messages, il semblerait sur la voie de la guérison ?

-Maître, les médecins moldus ...

-Les charlatans.

-Oui Maître. Les charlatans moldus parlent d'une amélioration de son état mental parce qu'il ne prétend plus être sorcier. Il raconte au psychologue des soi-disant souvenirs d'enfance. Il prétend que chez ses parents ...

-Ses parents sont morts, je m'en suis occupé personnellement.

-Ses parents adoptifs, Maître, les Dursley qui ont disparu pendant la guerre ...

-Yaxley et Avery ont pris soin d'eux.

-Oui Maître. Potter prétend qu'il se cachait souvent dans un placard sous un escalier pour lire. Il empruntait soi-disant beaucoup d'ouvrages dans une bibliothèque moldue, en particulier des contes à propos des fées et des elfes et des légendes sur les sorciers et les mondes magiques. Il en avait, dit-il, la tête farcie. Sa maladie viendrait de là. Mais sa chute et sa blessure au front lui auraient remis les idées en place. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il raconte.

-Et toi, Draco, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Il ment Maître. A Poudlard, il n'ouvrait un livre que quand il y était obligé. S'il n'avait pas été traîné à la bibliothèque par Granger ...

-Par la Sang de Bourbe Granger, Draco. Dois-je me fendre d'un Doloris pour te rappeler le bon usage des mots ? Dans notre monde, chacun doit être désigné par son rang ou par son titre. Elle n'était rien, cela doit se savoir immédiatement quand on parle d'elle. Le moins possible d'ailleurs. Les Sangs Purs se souillent en prononçant le nom des êtres inférieurs

-Oui Maître. Je vous supplie de me pardonner. A force de fréquenter les Moldus, .il m'arrive parfois d'oublier les imprescriptibles lois sorcières. Le Sang Mêlé Potter n'a jamais montré d'intérêt pour la lecture, Maître. Sa distraction favorite, c'était le Quidditch. Il invente des souvenirs pour tromper les Moldus.

-Et toi, Draco, cherche-t-il à te tromper ?

-Oui Maître. Il ne me parle plus comme à un ancien camarade d'école. Il fait semblant de ne pas me connaître. Il s'adresse à moi comme à n'importe quel autre membre du personnel. Il est rusé, Maître. Il sait se servir de l'occlumencie. Que dois-je faire ? Parlez. Je vous obéirai.

Le silence s'installa, plus effrayant que les paroles. Le Lord Noir se repaissait des tremblements mal contrôlés des trois Sangs Purs échoués à ses pieds. Ils ne payeraient jamais assez cher leur négligence. Il reprit enfin d'une voix doucereuse en accentuant à peine certains mots :

-Continue à _veiller_ sur notre _malade_, Draco. Il ne doit pas _guérir_. Tu en es _responsable_, ne l'oublie jamais. A propos, t'ai-je dit que Nagini commence à se lasser de la viande moldue ? Il aimerait goûter à une chair plus blanche et plus goûteuse. Celle de ta mère lui plairait assez. Penses-y Draco. Et donne-moi de _bonnes_ nouvelles à ta prochaine _comparution _... Maintenant, disparaissez tous les trois, votre vue m'indispose. »

Ils sortirent à reculons en saluant très bas, la peur au ventre.

Harry Potter descendait tranquillement à l'étage inférieur. Il pouvait se promener presque à sa guise dans les couloirs, enfin uniquement dans l'espace réservé aux patients du E. Jones Hospital. Pas question de franchir les portes sécurisées – Alohomora était impuissant face à l'électronique - ou d'échapper aux caméras de surveillance. Bien sûr, il devait toujours dire à l'infirmière présente où il allait et pourquoi. Mais c'était déjà un gros progrès.

Il portait toujours le pyjama d'hôpital, haut à manches longues, sans agrafes ni boutons et pantalon sans poches à simple ceinture élastique, mais cela ressemblait plus à une tenue décontractée qu'à un uniforme de malade. Il n'était pas bleu clair ou rose, les couleurs attribuées aux patients hommes ou femmes, mais d'un gris neutre. Harry Potter était un malade à part. Une organisation charitable l'avait pris sous son aile. Il était donc un patient particulier, solvable qui plus est, et cela avait ses avantages.

Par exemple, il pouvait aller au premier étage où se trouvait une salle de sport Pas très grande et équipée seulement d'appareils basiques mais s'il voulait reprendre des forces et regonfler ses muscles atrophiés, il devait s'entraîner le plus souvent possible. Cela faisait partie de son plan : prouver aux médecins que sa tête gouvernait son corps.

Il ne demandait jamais : « Quand vais-je quitter l'hôpital ? » Mais il disait en souriant : « Alors, docteur, que pensez-vous de mes progrès ? ». Il savait que les médecins, et en particulier le psychologue, n'étaient pas dupes. Les vrais malades étaient capables de beaucoup de duplicité. Ils mentaient tous avec conviction Mais lui essayait d'être convaincant en se montrant sociable et raisonnable.

Ainsi, il montrait qu'il avait bon appétit et ne chipotait pas sur la nourriture comme autrefois. Du coup, il avait grossi et ses os ne saillaient plus autant aux coudes et sur sa poitrine. Il souriait et discutait avec tout le personnel et même avec les malades légers. Et il ne montrait jamais qu'il était fatigué ou qu'il avait mal à la tête. Ce qui lui arrivait régulièrement quand Draco Malfoy était dans les parages.

Le sport l'aidait beaucoup. La première fois qu'il avait mis un short et un tee shirt pour faire de la marche sur un appareil de musculation, il avait tout de même été effrayé par sa maigreur et aussi par le nombre et l'importance de ses cicatrices. L'accident qui avait failli lui coûter la vie l'avait réellement brisé. S'il voulait s'en sortir, il lui fallait s'acharner et ne surtout pas perdre espoir.

Maintenant qu'il avait lu son dossier, il était même content de grever le budget des Mangemorts en demandant toujours plus de faveurs. Payantes dans cet hôpital pour Moldus, bien sûr ! Les conseils de Pat Johnson, le colosse responsable de la salle des sports, qui entraînait et surveillait les malades en étant toujours prêt à intervenir en cas de pépin, les tenues de sport neuves et de bonne qualité, les produits de toilette, les shampoings, les huiles de massage, tout cela coûtait cher ! Rien n'était gratuit, il le savait ! Et ça le faisait rigoler intérieurement.

Voldemort n'avait sans doute pas pu accéder à sa fortune personnelle à Gringotts. Sauf s'il avait pris le contrôle total de la banque. Mais les gobelins étaient coriaces quand il s'agissait des comptes de leurs clients. Harry ne savait plus où était la clé de son coffre Mais il serait étonnant que les Mangemorts l'ait trouvée. Si jamais il parvenait à s'évader de l'hôpital, il pourrait peut-être récupérer quelques gallions !

Harry Potter était donc d'un optimisme raisonnable en allant se muscler et se refaire une santé en compagnie de deux autres riches malades, encouragé par la voix puissante de Pat Johnson. Il avait ensuite rendez-vous avec tout le staff dans la salle de réunions. Cela faisait trois mois qu'il avait prononcé son premier Accio. Pour lui comme pour les autres patients, on faisait régulièrement en sa présence le bilan de son traitement et de ses progrès.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'eut lieu l'attaque.

Une partie du personnel soignant était présent : le Directeur de l'hôpital, le médecin-chef, les deux internes, la « Grace » de nuit, le psychologue, plusieurs infirmières, le kiné qui continuait à lui donner des soins spéciaux, et derrière les autres, Draco Malfoy en simple observateur. Harry s'assit devant, face aux « examinateurs » et la conversation s'engagea.

Tout se passait bien, les propos échangés étaient sérieux et courtois. Chacun donnait son avis en une courte phrase. Il y avait des éloges, quelques reproches, un ou deux conseils pour le mois suivant. Tout le monde semblait satisfait. On arrivait à la conclusion quand tout à coup, une douleur fulgurante déchira la tête de Harry. Il eut une fraction de seconde pour penser le mot « Doloris » et il tomba de son siège en se tenant le front à deux mains et en hurlant.

L'atroce souffrance cessa brusquement mais tout son corps se raidit, il se mit à trembler, à tressauter et à pousser des cris inarticulés. Puis il sentit une piqûre à son bras et il sombra dans l'inconscience ... Mais il ne dormait pas. Il ne rêvait pas non plus. Il était ... ailleurs, dans une sorte de ... souvenir. Oui, c'était ça, il se souvenait.

_... Il tremblait encore, de terreur, d'angoisse. Répondant à l'appel de Lucius Malfoy, Lord Voldemort arrivait. Il était tellement proche que sa cicatrice au front le brûlait comme du plomb fondu. Ron et Hermione venaient de transplaner. De toutes ses forces, il voulait s'échapper à son tour. La douleur l'empêchait de voir clairement un endroit précis. Il avait sa baguette à la main ... La sensation d'être harponné par le nombril, un tourbillon ... et il était là, debout au bord d'une route obscure. Seul. _

_Devant lui, pas très loin, il apercevait des lumières. Il marchait sur le bas-côté. Il avait murmuré Lumos et la pointe de sa baguette éclairait juste devant lui l'endroit où il posait le pied. Des voitures le dépassaient ou le croisaient, l'éblouissant de leurs phares. Il était proche d'un village. Il voyait le panneau soudain illuminé par la voiture qui arrivait dans son dos. West Horsley ... Et puis le trou noir ... _

Il sursauta violemment et sortit du souvenir en poussant un cri. Aussitôt, une voix reconnaissable lui dit :

« Du calme Potter. Tout va bien. Tu es dans ton lit. Tu as eu une crise ... »

Harry garda quelques instants les paupières closes, le temps de calmer les battements précipités de son cœur. Une bouffée de haine montait en lui. Saloperie de Serpent ! Il lui avait envoyé un Doloris en traitre, en plein milieu d'une réunion plénière, devant le staff des Moldus réunis en conseil ! De quoi anéantir tous ses efforts pour leur faire croire qu'il était sur la voie de la guérison ! Mais il fallait continuer à ruser. La partie qui se jouait était trop importante. La voix détestable reprit :

« Réveille-toi, Potter, tu dois prendre tes pilules. »

Il souleva lentement les paupières et prit un air niais. Il savait très bien le faire. Il s'entraînait tous les matins devant le miroir de son cabinet de toilette. Malfoy était debout près du lit. Il avait pris dans la poche de sa blouse blanche une petite boîte et en sortait deux pastilles bleues.

« Avale ça, tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux après, ajouta-t-il.

Il lui tendait le remède maudit en même temps qu'un verre d'eau. Mais Harry avait déjà décidé de contrattaquer. Pas question de se laisser droguer et pas question non plus que la manœuvre de Malfoy réussisse ! Il se redressa, repoussa les mains tendues et dit d'une voix douce mais ferme : .

-Non, pas tout de suite, je veux d'abord parler au médecin ou au psychologue. Ce n'était pas une crise comme les autres. J'ai eu une sorte de flash. Un souvenir précis. Il faut que j'en parle à quelqu'un.

Le visage de Malfoy se crispa un court instant. La demande de Potter ne faisait pas son affaire.

-Quel souvenir ? Encore tes histoires de sorcier ?

-Non, pas du tout. C'est tout à fait autre chose. Appelez au moins l'infirmière, Monsieur Malfoy.

-Elle est occupée. Tout le monde est encore dans la salle de réunion.

-Hé bien j'attendrai.

Le « malade » se recoucha, tira le drap jusqu'à son nez et referma les yeux. Malfoy s'éloigna de quelques pas puis il dit d'une voix froide qui mit aussitôt Harry en éveil :

-A ta guise. De toute façon, tout le monde sait que tu es fou.

Harry croisa les mains à la hauteur de sa poitrine en appuyant fermement et il pensa en se concentrant le plus possible « Protego ». En l'absence de baguette, son contre-sortilège ne fonctionna pas complètement. Le sort de Malfoy était plus puissant. Harry fut toutefois surpris. Ce n'était pas un nouveau « Doloris » mais un simple «Morphea », un sort d'endormissement.

Il sentit le sommeil le gagner mais avec lenteur. Il eut le temps d'entendre Malfoy se rapprocher du lit. Il ne bougea pas, même quand il sentit une main fraîche se poser sur son front. Puis un doigt caressa très doucement sa vieille cicatrice et une voix beaucoup moins dure murmura :

« Je suis désolé. »

Les pas s'éloignèrent, la porte s'ouvrit et se referma. Harry luttait contre la vague de sommeil. Il ne voulait pas, il ne devait pas dormir. Il mit sa main gauche à la verticale devant son visage à la hauteur du nez et du front, le pouce replié dans la paume, et prononça distinctement « Finite ». C'était une des techniques enseignées par Dumbledore, comme le « Protego ».

« La magie est en toi, lui avait-il expliqué. La baguette sert surtout à la canaliser, à la diriger. Si un jour tu en es privé, tu peux malgré tout réaliser des sortilèges, pas tous évidemment, seulement ceux qui demandent peu de puissance. Fais passer ton fluide magique par tes mains en concentrant ta pensée sur le mouvement qui te semble convenir. Entraîne-toi et trouve le bon geste. Il est différent pour chacun de nous et pour chaque sortilège. »

Harry se souvenait de ses longues séances d'entraînement solitaires. Il en récoltait les fruits. De plus, comme sa magie avait été en sommeil pendant très longtemps, il avait des réserves. Il annula le sortilège du Serpentard et, l'esprit clair, il put réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé.

Malfoy avait-il oui ou non prononcé des paroles ... presque d'excuses ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas forcé à prendre les pilules qui altéraient sa conscience et le plongeaient dans l'oubli ? Il aurait pu le faire en utilisant sa baguette magique puisqu'il avait pris le risque de l'apporter aujourd'hui à l'hôpital, ce qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait. Et pourquoi n'avait-il pas provoqué une nouvelle « crise » pour convaincre plus encore les médecins moldus de sa « folie » ? Malfoy était-il capable de ... remords ? Non. Impossible ...

Harry était installé dans le fauteuil, face au Docteur Gouya, le psychologue qui s'occupait de lui depuis le début. Pour une fois, celui-ci l'écoutait vraiment. Le jeune homme avait vérifié d'une légère Légilimencie.

Car ce que le malade racontait était très intéressant pour le thérapeute. Cela semblait véridique. Ce n'étaient pas des chimères, comme cette histoire de sorcier et de mage noir ou ce soi-disant amour de la lecture. Potter n'avait emprunté aucun livre à la bibliothèque de l'hôpital. Il est vrai qu'elle n'était pas très fournie et que les volumes étaient plutôt en mauvais état.

Le souvenir que le malade évoquait et qui, d'après lui, avait provoqué sa crise, était précis, sans références fumeuses à la sorcellerie. Il avait vérifié son exactitude dans son dossier. Le nom du village en particulier, le malade n'aurait pu l'inventer. Pas plus que ce sac à dos qu'on avait trouvé près de lui et dont il ne connaissait même pas l'existence. Potter demandait à le voir. Il disait que cela provoquerait peut-être en lui de nouveaux flashs. Pouvait-il donner son accord ?

Harry avait bien réfléchi à l'histoire qu'il devait raconter. Pour contrer l'effet désastreux de sa prétendue crise, il fallait qu'il soit le plus clair et le plus sensé possible. Il devait parler de son accident. Et, pour justifier sa présence, de nuit, sur une route de campagne, il avait juste ajouté un détail qui sonnait juste : il devait aller à Londres, il avait raté son train et faisait du stop.

C'était plausible. L'important était de ne pas trop en dire. Ne surtout pas donner de détails ! On se faisait toujours piéger. Au moins, ses précédentes séances avec le psychologue l'avaient-elles vacciné contre ce défaut majeur. La vérité était une source claire et peu abondante, le mensonge un ruisseau tumultueux au flot trompeur.

« D'où veniez-vous ? » avait demandé le Docteur Gouya. Ah ça ! Il ne le savait pas encore. Peut-être l'examen de son bagage lui donnerait-il une piste ? Cela provoquerait peut-être un autre afflux de souvenirs ? Harry était persuasif et malgré le scepticisme lié à sa fonction et à des années de pratique, le psychologue pensait qu'on ne risquait rien à accéder à sa demande. Il donna son autorisation.

Le lendemain, Georges « L'Epais » emmena donc Harry dans une sorte de réserve. Trois des murs étaient tapissés de casiers fermés à clef et numérotés. L'interne en ouvrit un que Harry repéra précisément. Une simple serrure, sensible à un Alohomora ... Il en sortit un sac à dos en toile beige, peu volumineux, sale et assez malodorant. Cela faisait trois ans qu'il dormait là, son aspect ne s'en était pas amélioré.

Sur la table au centre de la pièce, Georges sortit ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Rien d'extraordinaire. Des sous-vêtements moldus, un jean, un pull, un blouson kaki, des vieilles baskets, - c'étaient elles qui sentaient mauvais,- des affaires de toilette en piteux état, rien qui rappelât qu'on avait affaire à un sorcier. Pas de robe, pas d'écharpe de Griffondor, et surtout, pas de baguette magique.

Harry en avait un peu rêvé. Il savait qu'il l'avait en main au moment de l'accident. Elle éclairait ses pieds d'un Lumos. Elle avait dû voler et les secours n'y avaient pas prêté attention. Ce n'était qu'un vulgaire morceau de bois après tout. Le jeune homme était déçu mais bien sûr, ça aurait été trop beau ...

Georges explorait les deux poches sur le devant du sac, mais elles étaient vides. Pas de papier, pas d'argent, le rapport de police était exact. Mais soudain, quelque chose de bizarre sauta aux yeux de Harry. A l'arrière du sac, il y avait une ouverture et l'interne ne semblait pas la voir ! Une cache secrète, invisible aux yeux des Moldus !

« Je peux le toucher ? demanda Harry, ça m'aiderait peut-être. »

Il n'y avait pas d'interdiction formulée là-dessus. Le sac était vide. Potter ne pouvait rien en faire. Georges lui tendit l'objet en lui disant de faire vite, il n'avait pas que ça à faire - _... contenter un petit_ _morveux qui ne causait que des désagréments ..._ - Harry prit le sac et sentit aussitôt la présence au dos d'un objet magique. Il glissa discrètement le bout de sa main dans l'ouverture invisible et ses doigts rencontrèrent une étoffe soyeuse, reconnaissable entre toutes.

La cape d'invisibilité ! Miracle ! Mieux encore que la baguette magique ! La porte de sortie de cet hôpital de merde ! Dans sa joie, Harry faillit se trahir. Mais il fit passer son brusque mouvement pour un sursaut de douleur. Il porta son doigt à sa bouche en se plaignant d'avoir été piqué. Il y avait encore quelques brindilles collées au tissu du sac. Il le rendit à Georges et prit un air chagrin.

« Non, ce sac n'évoque aucun souvenir ...Désolé de vous avoir dérangé pour rien. J'espérais trouver une photo, un papier, quelque chose qui rappellerait mon autre vie ... »

Il en avait les larmes aux yeux et c'étaient des larmes de joie. Mais il était seul à le savoir. Il repéra de nouveau le casier quand l'interne y remit son maigre bagage. La réserve était au premier étage, facile à atteindre et non sécurisée. Maintenant, Harry devait préparer son évasion.

Draco Malfoy s'était vanté de son exploit dans ses messages à Lord Voldemort. Il avait provoqué une crise chez Potter et celui-ci avait perdu toute crédibilité auprès du personnel soignant de l'hôpital.

Le résultat ne fut pas celui qu'il escomptait. Le dimanche suivant, le Maître des Ténèbres le convoqua, seul. A genoux devant lui, le jeune homme blond, de plus en plus pâle, entendait la voix doucereuse lui parler sur le ton de la conversation mais en prononçant des paroles terrifiantes.

« Tu as _osé_ Draco ... Tu as osé emporter ta baguette chez les Moldus alors que je te l'avais _interdit_ ... Tu as osé en faire usage devant des _êtres inférieurs_ au risque de te faire surprendre ... Et surtout, mon cher Draco ... _surtout _... tu as osé lancer un _Doloris_ contre Harry Potter ... alors que c'est moi et _moi seul_ ... qui aie droit de vie, de souffrance et de mort sur lui ... Tu as _osé_ Draco Malfoy ... Tu vas me le _payer_ et tu ne seras pas le seul ... Faites entrer les deux autres, commanda-t-il aux Mangemorts de garde.

Lucius et Narcissa, aussi pâles que leur fils, s'approchèrent et s'agenouillèrent aux pieds de leur terrible Maître.

« Endoloris ! » éructa celui-ci d'une voix glacée.

Et Draco roula à terre, se tordant sous la douleur, sans que ses parents osent faire le moindre geste.

« Endoloris ! » répéta-t-il.

Cette fois, ce fut Lucius qui reçut le sortilège et tomba. Puis le père et le fils, tremblant et haletant sous le reste de la terrible douleur, se redressèrent comme ils purent.

« Nagini ! appela ensuite le tortionnaire avec un sourire sinistre, tu peux goûter ! »

Le grand serpent ondula, se dirigeant droit vers Narcissa Malfoy qui s'écroula à terre en hurlant de terreur.

« Silencio ! siffla le Maître du Monde; puis il ajouta en Fourchelangue : Juste goûter, Nagini. Au bras. »

Les longs crochets s'enfoncèrent dans la chair. Le sang jaillit des plaies profondes et le serpent le but, sa langue bifide entrant et sortant par saccades de sa gueule ouverte.

« Du Sang Pur, Nagini, régale-toi ! ... Il n'y aura pas de prochain avertissement, reprit Lord Voldemort dans toute sa gloire quand le serpent s'éloigna enfin de sa proie. Draco, emmène ta mère et regarde bien son bras. Tu es la cause de sa souffrance. Reste, Lucius, j'ai à te parler. »

Depuis une semaine, Harry préparait son évasion. Maintenant qu'il pouvait compter sur la cape d'invisibilité, rien ne lui paraissait impossible. Il avait, pensait-il, cent pour cent de chances de réussite. Il fallait seulement tout prévoir et particulièrement les divers empêchements, le premier de tous étant curieusement ... Malfoy !

Le Serpentard ne lui lâchait plus la grappe. Il le suivait partout, surgissait à l'improviste, le questionnait sur tout et sur n'importe quoi. On aurait dit qu'il essayait par tous les moyens de lui faire perdre son sang-froid, qu'il le poussait à avoir une nouvelle « crise ». Mais il n'avait plus sa baguette magique sur lui. Harry n'en sentait pas la trace.

Le Griffondor était trop près de sa sortie de l'enfer pour se laisser prendre au jeu de la provocation. Et dans cette lutte sournoise, Sang Mêlé réduit à l'état de Moldu mais rusé, contre sorcier de Sang Pur mais désarmé, il avait facilement le dessus. Il restait calme et courtois en toutes circonstances. Il plaisantait avec tout le monde, même avec la « Grâce » de nuit quand elle lui apportait ses somnifères, qu'il faisait bien sûr disparaître dès qu'il les avait en bouche.

Le personnel soignant ne faisait plus attention à lui et le traitait comme un malade en bonne voie d'amélioration. Seul l'infirmier Malfoy exprimait des doutes. Mais les autres ne l'écoutaient pas. D'ailleurs, ils ne l'aimaient pas beaucoup. Ils sentaient tous qu'il était différent d'eux, ils le traitaient derrière son dos de « blondinet prétentieux » et de « protégé du patron » Ils n'avaient pas tort.

Harry avait tout de même remarqué quelque chose de bizarre. Malfoy avait l'air d'être toujours sur les nerfs. Il rembarrait sèchement les autres malades, il était tout juste poli avec les internes et se montrait même méprisant avec ses collègues S'il ne l'avait pas aussi bien connu, le Griffondor aurait pensé que le Serpentard avait « peur ».

Un jour, pour lui faire une farce, Harry s'était caché derrière la porte dans le réduit à balais et à serpillières. Malfoy l'avait cherché partout, il l'avait appelé d'une drôle de voix un peu tremblante et quand Harry avait brusquement surgi devant lui en lui criant « Bouh ! » dans l'oreille, l'infirmier félon était passé par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Mais il n'avait pas protesté et il avait seulement paru bougrement soulagé !

Cependant, Harry avait bien autre chose à faire que de s'interroger sur les états d'âme d'un lanceur de Doloris. Il avait une évasion à préparer minutieusement et il s'y consacrait autant que possible, tout en restant en apparence assez indifférent. Il ne devait pas donner l'éveil, d'autant que deux patients dangereux avaient à plusieurs reprises tenté de forcer les portes et que la sécurité avait été renforcée.

Ainsi pensait-il, il irait chercher le sac à dos de nuit, quand la « Grâce » serait occupée à batifoler avec Georges L'épais. Il le dissimulerait dans son cabinet de toilette avec un Evanesco qu'il lui faudrait renouveler de temps en temps. Dès qu'il serait en possession de la cape, l'évasion serait possible.

Mais même invisible, il ne pourrait s'évader de nuit. Le sas était verrouillé, plusieurs caméras surveillaient les lieux en permanence et même s'il était caché sous la cape, le moindre mouvement des portes déclencherait une alarme. De toute façon, le Alohomora ne pouvait rien contre les fermetures électroniques. Il devrait passer les deux portes du sas de jour.

A l'occasion de ses visites chez le psychologue, au rez-de chaussée, il avait fait trois fois un léger détour par le hall d'entrée, en flânant et en observant les lieux sans en avoir l'air. La troisième fois, Malfoy avait surgi dans son dos et il avait ricané.

« Alors, Potter, c'est pour bientôt cette sortie ? Tu crois avoir assez trompé les médecins pour qu'ils te croient guéri ? Ne te berce pas d'illusions ! Tu ne quitteras jamais cet Hôpital ! Tu es fou, Potter ! Définitivement cinglé ! Les Mages Noirs n'existent pas ! Les sorciers non plus ! Dehors, tout est tranquille ! C'est beau, Londres au mois de mai, tu sais ! Ah non, tu ne sais pas ! Ça fait trois ans que tu moisis ici ! Et c'est pas demain la veille que tu franchiras ces portes ! Astucieux, ces Moldus, tout de même, avec leurs serrures électriques ! Pas facile à tromper ces machins-là ! Pas vrai ?

-Moldus ? De quoi parlez-vous, Monsieur Malfoy ? Un jour, c'est vous qui serez dans cet Hôpital à ma place ! Vous inventez de ces trucs ! C'est insensé ! »

Il lui avait cloué le bec, au blond prétentieux ! Il lui avait même fait peur, il en avait l'intuition, avec sa menace voilée. Draco Malfoy était devenu prévisible depuis qu'il était inexplicablement nerveux. Toujours à cran, le Serpentard ! A croire qu'une épée de Damoclès était sans arrêt suspendue au-dessus de sa tête ! Le Lord Noir se montrerait-il dur et sans pitié envers son dévoué esclave ? Comme autrefois les sorciers de Sang Pur avec leurs elfes de maison ? Ce serait un bon retour de bâton !

Mais Harry savait maintenant tout ce qu'il voulait savoir sur le système d'ouverture des portes, de jour, quand un membre du personnel ou un visiteur entrait dans l'aile réservée aux malades mentaux ou qu'il en sortait. La manœuvre serait délicate mais c'était faisable. Par Merlin, la cape d'invisibilité était une bénédiction ! Harry avait son plan.

A propos de visiteur, il en vint un qui faillit un jour déstabiliser complètement Harry. Il sut alors que son évasion devenait urgente. Le Directeur le fit appeler dans son bureau mais il n'était pas seul. Lucius Malfoy était présent, assis nonchalamment dans un des fauteuils, sa canne au pommeau d'argent entre les mains. Il caressait la tête de serpent qui l'ornait et mit une seconde avant de lever les yeux sur l'arrivant. Une seconde d'arrogance !

Une seconde de trop ! Harry avait fermé son esprit et pris un air étonné. Pourtant son cœur avait raté un battement. Qu'est-ce que ce Mangemort venait faire à l'hôpital ? Il sentit l'impact du Legilimens et ne montra en retour qu'une simple image.

_« Qui est-ce ? Je connais ce visage. Il me fait penser à Malfoy. On dirait lui en plus vieux. Son père, c'est son père ... »_

Il était parvenu à diriger le cours de sa pensée au prix d'un grand effort de concentration. Dans son esprit, Lucius Malfoy ne put voir que son propre visage se superposant à celui de son fils accompagné d'un léger sentiment de confusion. Puis Harry détourna les yeux. L'emprise du visiteur se relâcha aussitôt. Après un moment de silence qui pouvait passer pour de la surprise, le jeune homme parvint à dire d'une voix à peu près normale

« Bonjour ... heu ... Messieurs ... Vous m'avez fait demander Docteur ?

-Oui Monsieur Potter. Je vous présente Monsieur Malfoy, le père de Draco, votre infirmier.

-Ravi de vous connaître, Monsieur. Votre fils est ... comment dire ... très attentionné.

-Monsieur Malfoy ici présent n'est pas seulement le père d'un de nos employés modèles. Il représente aussi l'association qui a pris à sa charge la totalité de vos soins et à ce titre ...

-Oh Monsieur ! Comment vous remercier ? coupa une voix un peu tremblante.

Malgré toute sa volonté, Harry était tétanisé par la présence d'un des plus fidèles serviteurs du Maître des Ténèbres. Il avait parlé pour conjurer sa peur et luttait de toutes ses forces contre le malaise qui l'envahissait. Ne pas se trahir ! Pas si près du but ! Lutter ! Lutter encore pour vivre ! Il respira profondément, tendit les mains, saisit l'une de celles du Mangemort et la serra avec effusion ...

_Avec horreur ! La main d'un assassin, rouge du sang de nombreuses victimes ! Non ! Ne pas y penser ! _

« ... Mais vous allez être content ! reprit-il d'une voix plus ferme. Le docteur a dû vous dire que ma guérison est proche ... du moins que mon état s'améliore. Les efforts du personnel soignant n'ont pas été vains, ceux de votre fils en particulier. Vous êtes des bienfaiteurs, vous et les personnes de votre association. Je vous en suis infiniment reconnaissant.

Lucius Malfoy retira sa main assez brusquement. Elle était glacée Il semblait étonné mais pas seulement. Plutôt perplexe ... Insatisfait ... Furieux aussi ... Il se tourna vers le Directeur et lui parla d'une voix froide.

« Mon fils m'a en effet parlé de ...l'évolution intéressante de votre malade. Je constate qu'il ne s'est pas trompé. Notre Maître ... Le Fondateur de notre œuvre ... m'avait demandé de vérifier cette ... bonne nouvelle. Ce qui est fait. Pouvons-nous maintenant nous entretenir ... en privé ?

-... Bien sûr, Monsieur Malfoy ! ... Laissez-nous Monsieur Potter.»

Harry, encore secoué par l'apparition plus qu' inquiétante d'un fidèle de Lord Voldemort, eut tout de même le temps de remarquer le regard un peu vague du médecin. Il comprit en un éclair que Lucius Malfoy avait dû lui jeter un sortilège de confusion. C'était grave ! Le Mangemort pouvait manœuvrer son esprit à sa guise. Quel était son plan ? Quels étaient les ordres de son sinistre Maître ?

Harry devait savoir. Il ferma derrière lui la porte du bureau, puis il posa sa main sur la serrure et pensa fortement : « Silencio ! Alohomora ! » La porte s'entrouvrit sans bruit. La voix froide de Lucius Malfoy parvint à son oreille.

« ... Votre ... malade pourrait-il éventuellement quitter cet hôpital sans risques ? Notre œuvre dispose d'une maison de convalescence au bord de la mer. Nous pourrions y faire admettre Monsieur Potter pour quelque temps. Cela pourrait lui être bénéfique.

-... En effet, Monsieur Malfoy, ... C'est tout à fait possible, compte tenu de ses progrès ...

-Bien. Le temps de prendre nos dispositions. Disons dans quelques jours ?

-... Certainement Monsieur Malfoy ... Il en sera fait selon votre désir ... L'hôpital vous remercie pour ... »

Harry n'attendit pas d'avantage. Il y avait urgence. Il referma silencieusement la porte et se dirigea directement vers la pièce où se trouvait son sac à dos et la précieuse cape. Si quelqu'un lui demandait quelque chose, il pourrait toujours dire qu'il allait à la salle de sport située un peu plus loin. Mais son vêtement gris n'attirait pas les regards. Il n'était pas un malade dangereux, qu'on devait surveiller de près. Il parvint à la réserve sans encombre.

Il eut néanmoins la désagréable surprise d'y trouver deux étudiants stagiaires qui s'y étaient installés pour travailler en paix. Ils levèrent tout juste la tête de leurs livres. Harry eut la présence d'esprit de leur dire :

« C'est madame Cheppers, l'infirmière chef qui m'envoie. Je dois lui apporter un sac qui se trouve ici.»

Ils replongèrent derechef dans leurs cours. Harry put sans problème ouvrir le casier d'un sortilège informulé et sortir sans qu'on lui pose de questions. Il entra dans le premier WC qu'il trouva sur son chemin. La poche secrète lui réserva quelques surprises. Outre la cape, elle contenait le gallion qui servait autrefois à prévenir les membres de l' Armée de Dumbledore grâce au sortilège d'Hermione et le fragment du miroir de Sirius.

Pour le moment, Harry ne pouvait rien en faire. Il se changea. Il flottait un peu dans ses anciens vêtements et ça lui faisait tout drôle de remettre un jean et des baskets. Mais l'ivresse de sa prochaine liberté lui montait déjà à la tête. Il rangea son pyjama d'hôpital dans le sac et se dissimula sous la cape de son père, puis il sortit dans le couloir avec mille précautions. Mais l'objet magique lui était fidèle. Il le rendait invisible aux yeux de tous.

Harry allait se diriger directement vers le Hall mais il craignit de rencontrer Lucius Malfoy. Le Mangemort pourrait-il sentir sa présence, même sous la cape ? Et puis, il venait de se rendre compte qu'il était démuni de tout. Pas de papiers, ça ce n'était pas grave, mais surtout pas d'argent moldu. Or, d'après son plan, il devait prendre le métro, le bus ou peut-être le train. Il ne pouvait rester indéfiniment sous la cape, au risque de se faire bousculer s'il y avait foule dehors.

D'après son plan, il devait « vider » la tirelire posée à côté de la cafetière en salle de repos du personnel. Il rendrait l'argent quand il aurait récupéré quelques gallions mais il eut alors une idée vengeresse. Il savait où était situé le vestiaire des infirmiers. A cette heure de la journée, il n'y aurait personne. Harry n'avait aucun scrupule à « emprunter » de l'argent à Draco Malfoy. Ce ne serait qu'une petite pique personnelle, un clin d'œil, un « souvenir » qu'il laisserait à son tourmenteur.

Il monta à l'étage. Il trouva facilement ce qu'il cherchait. L'armoire métallique au nom de Malfoy ... Un simple cadenas ... Le portefeuille dans la poche du manteau ... Il prit les tickets de métro, la monnaie, l'un des deux billets et repartit.

Il passa devant la porte de sa chambre, la « 17 ». Elle était ouverte mais il n'avait rien à y prendre, même pas l'eau de Cologne offerte par Malfoy. Rien de ce qui se trouvait là ne lui appartenait, il n'y laissait que des mauvais souvenirs. Il s'éloigna, croisant des membres du personnel qu'il connaissait. Mais il n'avait rien à leur dire. C'étaient des Moldus et lui, sous la cape de James Potter, il appartenait à un autre monde.

La partie la plus délicate de son plan était la traversée du sas surveillé par les caméras. Mais Harry avait repéré les lieux. Quand un visiteur se présenta pour sortir, il passa juste derrière lui avant que la première porte de verre ne se referme. Puis il attendit à l'intérieur du sas qui était assez large pour plusieurs personnes. . La deuxième porte coulissait trop vite, il fallait attendre une autre occasion pour se glisser à l'extérieur au moment où quelqu'un entrait.

Ce fut fait avec beaucoup d'adresse. Ses deux complices involontaires ne se rendirent compte de rien. A peine l'un d'eux huma-t-il l'air en fronçant le nez. Mauvaise odeur ! Ce n'était rien. Harry se sentait survolté. L'adrénaline giclait dans ses veines à jets continus. Il sortit au grand soleil, s'arrêta un instant, inspira le parfum délicieux de la liberté, puis il descendit les grandes marches devant l'entrée et partit sans se retourner.

Il marcha longtemps avant d'enlever la cape d'invisibilité. Pour tous ceux qu'il croisa ensuite, il n'était qu'un petit jeune homme en balade, l'air un peu maladif mais souriant à pleines dents, se faufilant parmi la foule indifférente.

Il savait où il allait : direction le Surrey.

Il savait ce qu'il devait rechercher, quelque part au bord de la route, pas très loin du panneau indiquant West Horsley. Il trouverait – avec beau coup de chance – Ou il déchanterait. Tant pis.

Il savait aussi « qui » il allait pouvoir – peut-être - y rencontrer. Il avait extirpé son nom du tréfonds de sa mémoire. - Arabella Figgs lui faisant des confidences tout en caressant Pompon ou Kitty ou Noiraude, quelques jours après l'attaque des Détraqueurs, quand elle lui avait révélé qu'elle était la seule Cracmol de sa famille -. Il ne savait pas comment il serait reçu mais il devait essayer.

La nouvelle vie du Survivant, dernier espoir du Monde sorcier, pouvait commencer.

Une nouvelle vie commençait aussi pour quelqu'un d'autre.

« Où est Harry Potter ? Il n'est pas dans sa chambre.

-Je n'en sais rien. En salle de sport ?

-Non, il avait rendez-vous avec le Directeur. Un visiteur voulait le voir.

_« ... Mon père. Mais il ne devait pas l'emmener aujourd'hui ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a encore rien décidé à son sujet. Potter aurait-il eu peur ? Aurait-il tenté de s'enfuir ? ... Non, c'est impossible. La surveillance a été renforcée ... Quoique ... »_

-Quelqu'un a-t-il vu monsieur Potter ? Il devrait être de retour. Il est parti depuis plus de deux heures ... Georges ?

-Non je ne l'ai pas vu. Mais vous avez raison Draco. C'est inquiétant. Je téléphone aux surveillants du Hall. Cherchez dans les couloirs, dans la salle de télévision, partout où il pourrait être à cette heure-ci...

Un quart d'heure plus tard.

-Alors ?

-Il n'est nulle part. Je lance l'alerte. Tout l'hôpital sera prévenu dans les deux minutes ...

-Incroyable ! Il a disparu. Deux étudiants l'ont aperçu il y a plus d'une heure et demie. Ils l'ont reconnu d'après son signalement. Ils étaient dans la réserve. Harry Potter est venu fouiller l'un des casiers. Ensuite, on perd sa trace ... Draco, qu'avez-vous? Vous êtes blanc comme un linge ! Ce n'est pas votre faute !

-Qu'y avait-il dans ce casier ?

-Un sac avec quelques vêtements. Mais personne ne l'a vu passer les portes ... Ne vous affolez pas Draco ! Il est caché quelque part. On va le retrouver. Il est bon pour la camisole de force.

-Vous ne comprenez pas ! Il est capable de tout ...

Draco Malfoy, complètement affolé, perdait la tête.

_« Il s'est sauvé. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait mais il a quitté l'hôpital. Oh ! Maman ! Pardon ! A cause de moi ... A cause de moi ... »_

Il criait maintenant, devant tout le personnel soignant et quelques malades médusés.

... Il a des pouvoirs que vous ne soupçonnez même pas, bande d'ignares ! C'est un puissant sorcier ! Il peut même faire de la magie sans baguette ! Tout ce qu'il vous a dit est vrai ! Le Mage Noir existe bien ! C'est le Maître des Ténèbres ! Il va bientôt s'attaquer à votre monde, crétins de Moldus ! Il ne se contentera plus de brûler quelques maisons ou de déclencher des tempêtes ! Potter est le seul qui puisse le combattre ! Il a été désigné pour ça par une prophétie ! C'est L'Elu ! ... Laissez-moi ! Ne me touchez pas, répugnants personnages ! Je suis sorcier moi aussi ... Stupéfix ! ... Sectum Sempra ! ... Lâchez-moi ! Vous me faites mal ! NON ! PAS DE PIQURE ! PERE ! AU SECOURS ! Ils me ... »

Merci à la Grandissime Artoung qui m'a autorisé à plublier cette suite de son OS Aliéné.


	3. Chapter 3

Désaliéné.

Auteur : haniPyanfar.

Merci à JKR pour les personnages principaux et à Artoung pour le cadre de l'histoire. Si vous n'existiez pas, Grandes Dames, il faudrait vous inventer, pour que le Monde continue de tourner !

**Note** : Merci pour vos reviews. Je ne peux répondre à certaines d'entre elles car FFnet ne me prévient plus de leur envoi par courrier. ( Si quelqu'un pouvait m'expliquer pourquoi et comment y remédier, cela me rendrait un grand service ! ) Je fais donc les RAR par messages personnels aux lecteurs et lectrices qui les autorisent. Que les autres m'excusent et trouvent ici mes remerciements sincères. C'est toujours une grande joie pour une auteur de voir qu'on s'intéresse à ses histoires. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira.

Etre Désaliéné, c'est être libre !

Troisième partie.

Dans le salon de son manoir, Lucius Malfoy était échoué aux pieds de Lord Voldemort, tremblant comme une feuille. Il était à genoux, tellement courbé en deux que ses mains suppliantes touchaient presque terre. Derrière lui, deux Mangemorts se tenaient prêts à l'empoigner sur l'ordre de leur Maître. Celui-ci fixait le blond sorcier de ses terribles yeux rouges.

« IL SUFFIT LUCIUS ! Ton misérable fils restera dans cet Hôpital pour Moldus tant que je n'aurai pas définitivement débarrassé le monde sorcier du Sang Mêlé Potter_._ Cette fois, je n'épargnerai pas le soi-disant mourra en me suppliant d'abréger ses souffrances. Mesfidèles Mangemorts vont le retrouver, même si pour cela, ils doivent fouiller la terre entière. Quant à toi et à ton épouse ...

-Maître, je vous en supplie ...

-Ne te plains pas ! Ton sort pourrait être pire ! Je vais seulement t'envoyer à Azkaban tenir compagnie aux quelques sorciers qui ne m'ont pas fait allégeance ou qui ont osé me résister. Il y a là-bas quelques Griffondors à qui ta venue fera plaisir. Des Sangs Purs comme toi, que je n'ai pu me résoudre à supprimer ! Quelques Weasley notamment. Ils se feront une joie de t'accueillir ! Les Détraqueurs les ont rendus fous à lier !

-Maître ! Faites de moi ce que vous voudrez mais épargnez Narcissa ! Je vous en conjure ! Pour sauver notre fils, elle est prête à tout ! Elle trouvera Potter, elle vous l'amènera pieds et poings liés ! Une mère peut faire des miracles !

-Je le sais Lucius, et tu n'aurais pas dû me rappeler le souvenir de la Sang-de-Bourbe qui s'est sacrifiée autrefois pour le soi-disant Elu. Non, j'ai pour ton épouse d'autres projets ! D'abord, je vais m'installer définitivement dans ton manoir. Il me plaît, il est confortable et mes fidèles Mangemorts et moi, nous y aurons toutes nos aises !

-Prenez, prenez tout Maître ! Je vous offre aussi le contenu de notre coffre à Gringotts ! La clé est cachée dans mon bureau ! Narcissa vous la donnera ! Vous savez comment sont ces rebuts de Gobelins ! Sans la clé, ils sont inflexibles et leur dragon garde les souterrains. Notre fortune est à vous, Maître ! Nous avons beaucoup d'or, des bijoux, des objets précieux, des œuvres d'art inestimables !

-Je te remercie de ta générosité Lucius ! Mais il est beaucoup plus facile de se servir dans les banques moldues. Mon équipe de Mangemorts Masqués fait des merveilles. Leurs journaux les appellent « les Tueurs de l' Ombre ». Ils répandent la terreur à chacune de leurs apparitions et ça les amuse tellement de se servir de pistolets et de mitraillettes ! De vrais enfants ! Voilà de la bonne distraction pour les sorciers de Sang pur ! Bellatrix Lestrange désire les accompagner à la prochaine expédition. Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Bellatrix est folle Maître ! La place d'une épouse est dans son foyer, à veiller au bonheur de la maisonnée. Si vous désirez vous installer au manoir, Narcissa vous sera très utile. C'est une femme d'intérieur accomplie. Elle vous servira avec dévouement et compétence.

-J'y compte bien Lucius ! Mais j'ai pour elle une autre utilité. Vois-tu, Nagini apprécie de plus en plus la pureté de son sang. Je ne voudrais pas le priver de ce plaisir.. Elle restera donc ici, à sa disposition. Elle lui servira de dessert. De temps en temps, je te rassure ! Les bonnes choses se dégustent par petite quantité. Ton fils chez les fous moldus, ton épouse à mon service et toi à Azkaban. Jusqu'à l'élimination définitive de Potter ! J'AI DIT ! ... Emmenez-le, ordonna-t-il aux deux Mangemorts.

Ils l'empoignèrent mais Lucius résistait en s'accrochant aux meubles et en criant :

-NON ! MAITRE ! J'ai des révélations à vous faire ! Il y a des traitres parmi votre entourage ! Les jeunes gens que vous avez recrutés à leur sortie de Poudlard ...

-Silencio, grinça l'un des Mangemorts.

Et ils le poussèrent sans ménagement hors du salon. Lord Voldemort tendit une main cadavérique vers une coupe remplie de friandises enveloppées dans des papiers multicolores. Il choisit un bonbon au citron, le dépiauta et le glissa dans sa bouche avec volupté. Avant, c'étaient les préférés d'Albus Dumbledore. Maintenant, les elfes-confiseurs de Bertie Crochue les fabriquaient rien que pour Lui, le Maître du Monde !

o-o-o-o-o

Harry Potter marchait le long de la Grand Rue à West Horsley. Il cherchait le panneau indicateur situé à l'entrée de la ville, celui qu'il avait vu dans son « souvenir ». Il était descendu du bus au premier arrêt mais il savait que son accident avait eu lieu en dehors de l'agglomération. C'était déjà la fin de l'après-midi, il devait faire vite s'il voulait trouver ce qu'il cherchait avant la nuit.

A sa sortie de l'hôpital, il avait marché un bon moment, caché sous la cape d'invisibilité. Puis, dans une ruelle déserte, il l'avait ôtée et rangée. Personne ne faisait attention à lui, il n'était qu'un passant anonyme dans la fourmilière humaine. Il était descendu dans une station de métro et avait voyagé une bonne heure en changeant plusieurs fois de direction. Merci Malfoy pour le carnet de tickets !

Ensuite, il était allé à la gare mais la guichetière lui avait dit que le train ne s'arrêtait pas à West Horsley. Pour s'y rendre, il devait prendre l'autobus. Elle était aimable, elle lui avait indiqué la bonne station de départ qui était toute proche et la ligne était directe Harry attirait la sympathie avec son air un peu maladif d'adolescent trop vite grandi.

Ces tours et ces détours destinés à égarer les recherches avaient pris du temps Mais il avait eu la chance de trouver très vite le bon bus et s'était reposé pendant le voyage. Maintenant, il allait un peu à l'aventure. La rue était droite, bordée de haies bien taillées entourant des cottages assez espacés les uns des autres. Un quartier tranquille.

Tout en marchant, Harry se souvenait de ce que Arabella Figg lui avait raconté l'été de ses quinze ans, après l'attaque des Détraqueurs. Dire qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonné la surveillance dont il était l'objet, du temps où il vivait chez les Dursley ! Ainsi Dumbledore avait confié cette mission à une Cracmol, qui en apparence ne s'occupait que de ses chats, mais qui gardait un œil vigilant sur ses voisins, des Moldus détestables à qui on avait confié la garde d'un enfant sorcier.

«Une vieille folle ! » disait la tante Pétunia avec dédain. Pourtant elle était bien contente de lui refiler Harry quand elle partait en balade avec son mari et son fils ! Arabella Figg ne faisait rien pour la détromper. Elle n'osait pas non plus gâter Harry. Si les Dursley l'avait su, ils auraient été capables d'enfermer tout bonnement leur pensionnaire dans le réduit sous l'escalier, pendant qu'ils conduisaient leur crétin de fils à la fête ou dans un parc d'attraction !

Mais la vraie Arabella était bien différente de l'image qu'elle donnait à voir. D'abord, les Figg était des sorciers de Sang Pur. C'était une grande malchance qu'elle soit née sans pouvoirs magiques. Cela avait provoqué un drame dans sa famille. A cause d'elle, son frère aîné, Ieronimus, avait renié son statut de sorcier et s'était tourné définitivement vers le Monde Moldu.

Il avait seize ans et c'était un brillant élève de Serdaigle Mais il était pétri d'orgueil et il ne supportait plus les incessantes moqueries de ses camarades, en particulier des Serpentards, à propos de sa jeune sœur, obligée de fréquenter un collège pour filles moldues à cause de son handicap en magie. Il avait provoqué en duel son principal ennemi, le préfet des Vert et Argent.

Le combat avait été loyal et il avait mis à son adversaire une raclée méritée. Mais l'autre était le fils d'un important personnage du Ministère. Il était allé se plaindre à son père et celui-ci avait exigé des excuses publiques. Le Directeur de l'époque, Armando Dippet, était d'un tempérament faible et ne s'était pas opposé à cette demande pourtant totalement injuste.

Alors, devant les élèves et les professeurs réunis, Ieronimus avait brisé sa baguette magique et avait clamé haut et fort qu'il préférait vivre en Moldu plutôt que de s'abaisser devant celui qui avait insulté sa famille. Rien n'avait pu le faire changer d'avis, pas même l'intervention discrète d'Albus Dumbledore, alors professeur à Poudlard. Il avait détruit tout ce qui le rattachait au monde de la magie et avait terminé ses études à l'Université.

Arabella vouait à son frère une admiration sans bornes. Toute Cracmol qu'elle était, il l'aimait et elle le lui rendait bien. Heureusement, quand son plus jeune frère, Jacobus, avait eu l'âge d'entrer à Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore était devenu Directeur et il avait fait cesser toute plaisanterie sur les Cracmols. D'ailleurs il en avait engagé un comme concierge, Argus Rusard. Et celui-ci était féroce dès qu'il entendait un mot sur le sujet.

Ieronimus et Arabella étaient restés célibataires. Ils habitaient des cottages voisins à West Horsley et travaillaient tous les deux comme fonctionnaires, lui dans un Ministère, elle dans l'administration. Jacobus s'était marié, il avait trois enfants, tous sorciers, et avait ainsi relevé la lignée des Figg. Et puis un jour, Dumbledore était arrivé ...

« C'était il y a quatorze ans, il m'a demandé de venir habiter à Little Whinging et de veiller sur vous, avait expliqué Arabella à un Harry stupéfait. J'ai quitté mon travail sans regrets. J'avais une petite pension, c'était suffisant pour mes chats et moi. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir fait plus pour vous mais vous connaissez Pétunia et Vernon ! Ils vous auraient empêché de venir chez moi s'ils avaient su que vous vous y plaisiez !

-Oui ... oui bien sûr, Mrs Figg, je comprends. Ne vous faites pas de souci pour ça.

-Mais écoutez-moi bien, Harry, si un jour vous êtes en danger ou si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, adressez-vous à mon frère de ma part. Il vous aidera. Il habite un cottage au bout de la Grand Rue, à West Horsley, . Vous le reconnaîtrez facilement : un très grand homme aux cheveux blancs, toujours accompagné de deux chiens. Oui, moi c'est les chats, lui c'est les chiens. Rappelez-vous bien : Ieronimus Figg à West Horsley. Ce n'est pas très loin d'ici.

-D'accord, je m'en souviendrai. Merci de votre aide Mrs Figg.

-Merlin tout puissant ! Des Détraqueurs ... A Little Whinging ! ... Ils sont fous au Ministère ! »

o-o-o-o-o

Le soir tombait et Harry avait enfin trouvé le panneau. Il longeait la route et essayait de deviner à quelle distance avait eu lieu son accident. Le bas-côté était herbeux et bordé de jeunes arbres et de gros buissons. Où trouver une mince baguette de bois là-dedans ? Si toutefois elle n'avait pas été détruite par un élagage ou enfouie sous une couche de terre !

Ou découverte par quelqu'un d'autre ! Harry eut froid tout à coup. Et si des Mangemorts étaient venus ici et l'avaient prise ? C'était possible puisque Voldemort l'avait retrouvé à l'hôpital après son accident ! Il avait pu envoyer un de ses fidèles serviteurs enquêter sur place ! Devait-il se dissimuler sous sa cape ?

Il hésita et décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Il tendit la main droite, pouce levé, doigts serrés et prononça distinctement « Accio baguette de Harry Potter ! » Il ne se passa rien. Il avança de quelques pas et répéta le sortilège. Il ne vit rien mais il eut l'impression que quelque chose avait bougé pas très loin de lui. Il se dirigea vers le léger bruit et s'apprêtait à redire la formule quand une voix forte retentit derrière lui.

«Que faites-vous ici ? Qui êtes-vous ? »

Harry se retourna d'un bloc, le cœur battant tout à coup la chamade. A quelques pas de lui se trouvait un homme âgé, grand, les cheveux blancs, vêtu comme un gentleman-farmer et accompagné de deux grands chiens noirs. « _Des Dobermans, pensa Harry avec frayeur_ ». Il ne les avait pas entendu arriver. Peut-être le suivaient-ils depuis un moment ? Puis le souvenir lui revint. « Moi c'est les chats, lui c'est les chiens .. » Il répondit par une autre question.

-Etes-vous Mr Ieronimus Figg, le frère d' Arabella Figg ?

-Je le suis. D'où me connaissez-vous ?

-Votre sœur m'a parlé de vous. Je m'appelle Harry Potter

Ce nom ne produisit aucun effet sur l'homme qui ne bougeait pas plus que ses deux grands chiens.

-Que puis-je pour vous ? fut la réponse dite tout de même sur un ton assez aimable.

-Mrs Figg m'a dit que si un jour j'avais des ennuis, je pouvais m'adresser à vous sans crainte.

-Si c'est ma sœur qui vous envoie ... J'habite tout près d'ici. La promenade de mes chiens est terminée. Accompagnez-moi jusqu'à mon logis, nous pourrons discuter en toute tranquillité.

-Un instant, monsieur. Il y a trois ans, j'ai été accidenté ici. Je cherche ... quelque chose.

Sachant que Mr Figg connaissait le monde magique, Harry s'avança vers le buisson qui, lui semblait-il; avait légèrement remué et répéta à voix basse son sortilège « Accio baguette magique » Les feuilles s'agitèrent plus fort. Elle était là, sans doute coincée par quelque branche !

Harry voulut se précipiter vers elle mais soudain, la voix furieuse de Mr Figg résonna derrière lui. Quand il se retourna, la première chose qu'il vit, ce furent, tout près de ses mollets, les gueules des deux chiens, ouvertes sur leurs crocs pointus.

-Vous êtes un sorcier ! Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec ce monde ! Arabella le sait pourtant ! Allez demander de l'aide à qui vous voulez, Monsieur Potter ! Au déplaisir de vous revoir ! Au pied les chiens !

Il se détourna et s'éloigna à grands pas, laissant Harry interdit. Il se passa une bonne minute avant qu'il ne réagisse. Il se pencha sur le buisson, écarta les branches en se griffant sur des épines et l'aperçut, tout en bas, plantée dans la terre près de la racine et retenue par un solide rejet sauvage qui s'était enroulé autour d'elle.

Il dut se battre contre le surgeon et y laissa quelques lambeaux de peau mais au dernier « Accio ! » il la récupéra enfin ! Elle était sale, un peu moisie même, mais il la serra en souriant contre son cœur. Sa précieuse baguette de houx à la plume de phénix ! Et soudain, il eut un sursaut d'angoisse ! Il venait de faire de la magie chez les Moldus et dans un quelconque bureau du Ministère, quelqu'un avait dû s'en apercevoir. Il devait fuir très vite.

Il se recouvrit de sa cape d'invisibilité, traversa la route et se mit à courir vers West Horsley. Il n'avait fait qu'une vingtaine de pas quand le bruit caractéristique du transplanage retentit. Un ... deux hommes apparurent, des Mangemorts sans doute.

-Il est venu ici ! Le Ministère a eu une bonne idée de mettre cet endroit sous surveillance ! Je sens la trace de plusieurs sortilèges. Qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait ?

-Je n'en sais rien mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Où est-il ? Il ne peut pas être loin !

Harry s'était arrêté près d'une haie, il n'osait plus bouger. Le moindre bruit pouvait alerter ses poursuivants. Il s'accroupit et les regarda fouiller les buissons, longer la chaussée et se rapprocher de lui petit à petit. Heureusement qu'il avait traversé la route ! Profitant du fait qu'ils faisaient eux-mêmes du bruit, il réussit à se faufiler derrière la haie.

Mais ce ne serait peut-être pas suffisant. Il faisait de plus en plus sombre et les voitures qui passaient avaient allumés leurs phares. Cette lumière crue pourrait-elle révéler sa présence ? Soudain, l'un des Mangemorts se redressa et dit à l'autre d'un ton triomphant :

-J'ai une idée ! Faisons venir deux Détraqueurs ! Eux le trouveront sûrement ! Ils sentiront sa présence et le débusqueront !

-S'il est encore là ! Mais c'est une bonne idée ! Reste ici ! Je file en chercher dans les sous-sols du Ministère ! Si c'est pour trouver Potter, les gardiens nous les prêteront !

Il transplana. Son collègue continua à fouiller les buissons. Recouvert de sa cape, à moitié mort de peur, Harry courait le long de la route. Il lui fallait un refuge. Il ne pouvait transplaner lui-même. Il ne savait pas si sa baguette fonctionnait toujours après trois ans d'abandon. Et s'il ratait son sortilège, il serait peut-être désartibulé !

Il avait atteint les premières maisons de la Grand Rue. Et soudain, il vit de l'autre côté de la chaussée un cottage, deux chiens et Ieronimus Figg qui regardait au loin, vers le bout de la route, avec ... inquiétude. Affolé, ne sachant plus quoi faire, Harry courut vers lui et appela :

-Monsieur Figg ?

-Monsieur Potter ? Où êtes-vous ?

-Ici, sous une cape d'invisibilité. Des Détraqueurs vont arriver. Vous savez ce que c'est, j'en suis sûr. Rentrez ! Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils s'en prennent à vous. Mais avant, pouvez-vous m'indiquer une bonne cachette ?

L'homme eut l'air estomaqué. Mais il se reprit très vite et ouvrit la portière de son jardin.

-Entrez ! Vite ! Restez caché ! Paix les chiens ! Suivez-moi !

Il se dirigea vers la maison à grandes enjambées, ouvrit la porte et s'enquit :

-Etes-vous entré ?

-Oui mais ...

-Taisez-vous, ne sortez pas de sous votre cape. Allez au fond du couloir, enfermez-vous dans le placard. Il n'y a pas de fenêtre, ils ne pourront pas vous détecter. Ils vont venir, je les sens déjà. Mais ils n'ont aucun pouvoir sur les chiens et les miens sont dressés à attaquer tout ce qui a trait à la sorcellerie. Vite ! Ils arrivent !

Harry obéit sans discuter. Malgré l'épaisseur des murs et les vêtements suspendus, il entendit les râles et sentit le froid se répandre. Mais les chiens se mirent à aboyer avec fureur. Cela dura un petit moment puis ils se calmèrent. Ieronimus Figg l'appela à travers la porte. Sa voix était un peu tremblante.

-Monsieur Potter ? Ils sont partis. Attendez encore un peu avant de sortir. Je vous préviendrai. Ils sont en train de fouiller le pays. Ils pourraient repasser devant la maison. Je vais préparer le dîner mais je crois que nous aurons aussi besoin tous les deux d'un bon remontant. »

Ce soir-là à West Horsley, beaucoup de gens eurent des pensées noires, des crises d'angoisse, des accès de mélancolie. Il y eut des larmes, des disputes, des reproches fondés ou non, du désespoir chez certains. Une adolescente envisagea de se suicider à cause d'une peine de cœur mais heureusement, les Détraqueurs partirent avant qu'elle ne passe à l'acte. Mary Sue aimait Kevin mais Kevin ne l'aimait pas ...

Dure soirée pour d'innocents Moldus ! Terrible soirée pour deux Mangemorts coupables d'avoir une fois encore laissé s'échapper le Sang Mêlé le plus recherché du Monde Sorcier. Dans le manoir Malfoy transformé en QG de Lord Voldemort, une douzaine de sorciers pourtant féroces et aguerris tremblèrent. Bizarrement quelques autres se réjouirent.

o-o-o-o-o

Dans la salle à manger du cottage, rideaux tirés, volets clos, Ieronimus Figg bavardait avec son invité. Enfin, il parlait et Harry l'écoutait. C'était un homme affable et disert, sauf évidemment quand il s'agissait du monde sorcier. Il avait évoqué Arabella, sa gentille petite sœur. Puis il avait expliqué comment il avait dressé ses chiens à « sentir » la présence de la magie et à attaquer les « créatures maléfiques » sur son ordre.

« On trouve souvent des objets ensorcelés dans les brocantes ou chez les antiquaires. J'en ai acheté quelques-uns pour les entraîner. Le flair des chiens est beaucoup plus sensible qu'on ne le croit. Je les ai dressés à aboyer quand ils en découvraient un et .à montrer les dents en présence de sorciers. Il en est venu quelques-uns il y a trois ans, ils fouinaient partout ! Ainsi, c'était après votre accident ?

-Oui, je pense qu'ils cherchaient mes deux amis. Nous avions transplané ...

-Oui, bon, je n'apprécie guère ce genre de mots. Par contre, j'aimerais que vous me parliez de votre cape. Quand j'étais à Poudlard, dans la maison Serdaigle ...

Il avait eu un rictus, les mots semblaient lui écorcher la bouche.

... nous étions quelques-uns à nous intéresser à trois objets particuliers cités dans un conte de Beedle le Barde. Vous connaissez ?

-Heu ... pas très bien, non. On m'en a parlé une fois ...

-Attendez, c'est le seul livre que je n'ai pas détruit après mon départ ... Ah ! Le voilà ... Le conte des Trois Frères ... On y parle d'une pierre de résurrection, d'une baguette magique invincible et d'une cape d'invisibilité qui protège même de la Mort. Finalement, cette histoire a peut-être un fond de vérité. D'où vient votre cape ?

-Elle appartenait à mon père. Il me l'a léguée ...

-Mes anciens amis et moi, nous avions donc raison de penser que de tels objets pouvaient vraiment exister. Vous avez bien de la chance, Harry ! Elle vous a sauvé la mise, je crois.

-Je dirais même qu'elle m'a sauvé la vie, Monsieur. Ainsi que vous et vos chiens. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez de votre hospitalité. Mais je ne voudrais pas vous encombrer. Je partirai demain. Si les Détraqueurs reviennent ...

-Raison de plus pour rester ici, jeune homme. C'est ma sœur qui vous envoie, je ne la décevrai pas. Voulez-vous que je la prévienne de votre présence .? Je pourrais lui téléphoner ! J'ai toujours pensé que le téléphone était beaucoup plus pratique que ces maudits hiboux !

-J'en serais heureux, Monsieur. Elle pourrait sans doute me donner des nouvelles du Monde Magique ... Excusez-moi, je suis resté si longtemps à l'écart ... Mais ce serait peut-être dangereux pour Mrs Figg. Il pourrait y avoir des espions dans mon ancien quartier à Little Whinging. Il en est bien venu ici !

-Vous avez raison. Je lui dirai de venir me voir sans parler de votre présence. Je lui demanderai de m'apporter des géraniums. Elle prendra l'autobus en parlant toute seule comme d'habitude. Personne ne s'approche d'elle dans ce cas-là ... Installez-vous au salon, Harry. Nous avons tous les deux besoin d'un petit verre d'alcool. Je reviens dans un instant. »

Le jeune homme avait la tête un peu bourdonnante. La journée avait été plutôt longue et agitée. Le matin même, il était encore prisonnier au E. Jones Hospital et ce soir, il était libre et il allait renouer avec son monde. Il ne savait qu'une chose : Voldemort était toujours là, sans doute plus puissant que jamais. Les Mangemorts étaient à ses trousses et il y avait des Détraqueurs, non seulement à Azkaban mais aussi au Ministère.

Que s'était-il passé pendant les trois ans qu'avait duré son enfermement ? Les gens le croyaient-ils mort ou savaient-ils qu'il était vivant ? Que leur avait-on raconté ? Ieronimus Figg revenait en souriant.

-Arabella viendra demain. Belle invention le téléphone, n'est-ce pas ? Les sorciers ont un tel retard en technologie ! Ils vivent encore comme au Moyen-Age. Connaissez-vous le monde normal Harry ?

-J'ai vécu dix ans parmi les Moldus, Monsieur. Je suis le jeune sorcier que votre sœur était chargée de surveiller à Little Whinging. Ma famille d'accueil détestait la magie encore plus que vous !

-Veuillez excuser mes paroles blessantes, Harry. Je hais les sorciers mais je ne refuserai certes pas mon aide à une personne recherchée par eux. Qu'avez-vous fait pour qu'on envoie des Détraqueurs à votre recherche ?

Harry hésita. Que devait-il répondre à celui qui avait renié son statut de sorcier et vivait comme un Moldu ? Connaissait-il seulement l'existence du Lord Noir ?

-Je me suis évadé d'une prison, enfin d'un hôpital où on me retenait de force. Mais je vous rassure, je n'ai rien fait de mal sauf m'opposer à un tyran. Le nom de Voldemort vous dit-il quelque chose ? Se passe-t-il des choses bizarres dans le pays ?

-Ce nom ne me dit rien. Des choses bizarres ? Nous avons eu de violentes tempêtes ... Il y a une recrudescence d'attentats terroristes... Une épidémie mystérieuse a décimé plusieurs villages ... Et la police est sur les dents à cause d'un gang très organisé qui s'attaque aux banques ... On signale aussi des incendies aux origines inexpliquées ... Rien que de très normal, vous voyez. Les journaux regorgent de mauvaises nouvelles mais ils exagèrent toujours.

_Ainsi, Voldemort a commencé ses attaques contre le monde moldu, pensa Harry. Bien sûr il agit dans l'ombre et personne ne se doute de rien. Je ne peux rien faire tout seul. Je dois rejoindre les autres. Mais quels autres ? Qui est vivant ? Qui est mort ? Qui est prisonnier comme je l'ai été ? Trois ans ! Et c'est la guerre ! _

-Qu'avez-vous, Harry ? Vous êtes tout pâle ! Buvez un peu d' Armagnac, cela vous fera du bien. Vous êtes épuisé sans doute ? Je vais vous conduire à la chambre d'amis. N'ouvrez ni la fenêtre, ni les volets ! De toute façon, les chiens nous préviendront en cas de danger. Vous pouvez dormir tranquille ! »

o-o-o-o-o

Dormir, c'était vite dit ! Harry tombait de fatigue mais il n'avait pas pensé à emporter des somnifères. Or il en prenait depuis si longtemps que son cerveau refusait de s'engourdir sans l'aide des petites pilules miracle. Ses yeux restaient obstinément ouverts et ses pensées vagabondaient. La chambre était très sombre, pas de lune, juste la faible clarté de quelques étoiles aux interstices des volets ...

Mr Figg, qui était bien plus grand que lui, lui avait prêté une de ses chemises en guise de pyjama. Sa cape était posée au pied du lit en cas d'alerte et sa baguette magique nettoyée était glissée sous son oreiller. Allongé sur le dos, bien au chaud sous la courtepointe, il laissait son esprit battre la campagne. Il revoyait les images du passé.

Des Rafleurs les avaient capturés, Hermione, Ron et lui. Ils les avaient emmenés au château Malfoy. Bellatrix rayonnante avait appelé son Maître en se servant de sa Marque des Ténèbres. Lord Voldemort arrivait, les trois Malfoy regardaient vers le ciel avec ... terreur lui semblait-il tout à coup ...

Profitant de cet instant d'inattention, ses deux amis et lui s'étaient jetés sur Draco, ils avaient récupéré leurs baguettes respectives et ils avaient transplané aussitôt, chacun de leur côté, sans avoir eu le temps de se concerter. Comment et pourquoi le nom de West Horsley avait-il surgi de sa mémoire profonde ? Il n'en savait rien. Il cherchait juste un endroit tranquille, inconnu des Mangemorts, pour s'y réfugier. Et puis il y avait eu cet accident ...

Trois ans s'étaient écoulés. Qu'était-il arrivé à Hermione, à Ron et à sa famille ? Le souvenir de Ginny l'effleura mais c'était si lointain ... L'image était imprécise, sans couleurs, sans relief ... Et Poudlard ? Ses camarades Griffondors ? Neville et les autres ? Les professeurs ? Y avait-il encore une place pour eux dans le monde de folie imposé par Voldemort ?

Il repensa au Ministère de la Magie, à Dolorès Ombrage, à toutes ces lois injustes qu'elle appliquait avec délectation ... Les Sangs Purs avaient-ils pris le pouvoir ? Les Sangs Mêlés comme lui ou les Nés Moldus avaient-ils été arrêtés, emprisonnés, tués ? Peut-être les avait-on réduits en esclavage ? Il était totalement ignorant de leur sort.

Est-ce que tout le monde le croyait mort ? Quelqu'un avait-il cherché à le retrouver, à avoir de ses nouvelles ? Les gens ordinaires, les simples sorciers avaient-ils perdu espoir parce que leur « soi-disant » Elu avait disparu sans laisser de traces ? N'y avait-il eu personne pour oser résister, pour défier le Maître des Ténèbres ?

Toutes ces pensées défilaient dans sa tête, il n'avait aucune réponse et le sommeil ne venait pas. Alors, il ferma les yeux et entrouvrit une brèche dans l'espèce de brume cotonneuse qui .bloquait volontairement une partie de son cerveau. Il leva l'occlumencie qui lui avait permis de résister à l'hôpital, quand il avait découvert le sort funeste dont il était victime. Il permit aux souvenirs de remonter à la surface de son cortex.

Arrêt sur image ... Un jeune homme blond le prenant dans ses bras et le ramenant vers son lit en lui parlant doucement ... Il avait la tête sur son épaule ... Un parfum agréable, boisé, emplissait ses narines, éloignant l'odeur âcre de l'hôpital ... Il ne pesait rien ... Il était bien ... Plus rien d'autre ne comptait, seulement cette présence qui apaisait sa douleur ...

Un autre moment figé dans un recoin de sa tête ... Un sortilège Morphea à la place du Doloris attendu ... Un doigt qui caresse doucement sa vieille cicatrice ... Des paroles dites à voix basse : « Je suis désolé ... » Des pas qui s'éloignent ...

Morphea ! Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Il n'avait pas besoin de somnifères ! Il était sorcier oui ou non ? Ce serait un bon moyen de savoir si sa baguette magique avait conservé tous ses pouvoirs, même après avoir passé tout ce temps égarée dans la nature !

Mais attention ! Il ne fallait pas se faire repérer, ni par des Détraqueurs en maraude, ni surtout par les chiens en prononçant un sortilège ! Harry sortit sa baguette, il l'avait brossée et rincée dans le lavabo de sa chambre, elle glissait dans la paume de sa main, tiède et lisse comme au premier jour. Il tira sur lui la cape d'invisibilité. Elle étoufferait la magie produite. Elle ne l'avait jamais trahi.

Il posa la pointe sur son front entre ses deux yeux. Il ne prononça pas le mot mais il le pensa fortement. « Morphea ». Ses yeux se fermèrent, il eut juste le temps de repousser la cape et sa main glissa naturellement son trésor retrouvé sous l'oreiller. Le sommeil le gagna. Un vrai sommeil reposant, peuplé de rêves agréables ... Un blond jeune homme aux bras accueillants et à la voix un peu charmeuse ... un peu narquoise ...

Un songe nommé Draco Malfoy ...

o-o-o-o-o


	4. Chapter 4

Désaliéné.

Auteur : haniPyanfar.

Merci à JKR pour les personnages principaux et à Artoung pour le cadre de l'histoire.

Il n'y a pas que les personnes qui peuvent être aliénées, il y a aussi les peuples. Pour eux aussi, être désaliénés, c'est être libres !

Quatrième partie

**West Horsley, maison de Ieronimus Figg.**

Mrs Figg avait failli tomber à la renverse quand elle avait découvert Harry Potter dans le salon de son frère. Elle avait sauté au cou de son ancien protégé et lui avait collé deux gros baisers sur les joues, faisant fi de la réserve et de la dignité habituelles des dames anglaises d'un certain âge. Puis, les jambes tremblantes, elle s'était assise sur le canapé et elle avait balbutié des phrases un peu décousues.

« Vous êtes ici ! ... On vous cherche partout ! .. On nous a prévenu de votre évasion ! ... Les Mangemorts sont après vous comme les chiens courants d'une chasse au renard ! ... Il faut avertir le Phénix ! ... Ieronimus, je dois téléphoner ! ... Je t'en prie ... pour une fois ! ... C'est tellement important !

Son frère avait hoché la tête et il était sorti sur sa terrasse pour s'occuper des fameux géraniums et aussi parce qu'il ne voulait pas en entendre davantage sur un sujet qu'il abhorrait. Pendant qu'il disposait, repiquait et arrosait les boutures, les chiens allongés calmement près du portail lui prouvant qu'aucun « esprit maléfique » ne rôdait dans les parages, Arabella avait repris ses esprits et avait fait montre d'une grande maîtrise de la situation.

« Je vais prévenir mes contacts. En moins d'une heure, tout le réseau sera au courant et nos espions ne se mettront plus en danger pour avoir de vos nouvelles ! Vous nous avez fait une belle peur ! Nous préparions votre évasion de cet hôpital moldu mais ce n'était pas facile et tout à coup pfft ! vous disparaissez ! Enfin du moment que vous êtes sauf ! »

Complètement abasourdi, Harry avait essayé de digérer cet afflux de nouvelles. Ainsi, le Phénix existait toujours. Il y avait tout un réseau qui résistait à Voldemort. On l'avait recherché, retrouvé. Il n'était pas aussi seul et abandonné qu'il l'avait cru. A part Mrs Figg, qui étaient les membres de l'Ordre ? Ses amis étaient-ils aussi vivants et libres ? Que s'était-il passé pendant ces trois dernières années ?

« Le Roi Georges est prévenu, avait dit Mrs Figg en revenant s'asseoir. Tout va bien.

Elle apportait un plateau avec des rafraîchissements et des petits gâteaux en soupirant d'aise. Elle n'avait plus du tout l'air de « la vieille folle aux chats » tellement méprisée par la tante Pétunia. Ses yeux brillaient, ses cheveux voletaient gaiement autour de son visage, ses joues étaient roses d'excitation. Elle avait un incroyable air de jeunesse. Harry n'en revenait pas.

-Le Roi Georges ? dit-il d'une voix étonnée. Qui est-ce ?

-C'est notre chef, le cerveau du Phénix. Mais vous le connaissez ! Un fils d'Arthur et Molly Weasley ! Un des jumeaux ! Il a échappé à la rafle ! Mais son père et quatre de ses frères sont à Azkaban, les pauvres !

-QUOI ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Ron ? Ginny ?

-Non, pas la fille. Elle et sa mère sont consignées à la maison. Obligées par décret, comme beaucoup d'autres sorcières, de n'être que de simples ménagères. Leurs baguettes sont bridées et souvent contrôlées. Une lubie de notre Ministère ! On ne fait pas plus machiste ! Mais Ronald, Fred, Percy et Bill ont été arrêtés avec Arthur. Ils ont refusé de faire le serment d'allégeance à Vous-Savez-Qui. Pour les Sangs Purs, c'était ça ou Azkaban. Seul Georges a réussi à s'échapper quand les Mangemorts et les Détraqueurs ont débarqué au Terrier ! Depuis, il se bat pour nous libérer tous de « l' Oppresseur et de ses sbires », ce sont ses propres mots ! Il en invente sans arrêt de nouveaux ! On se les répète tout bas pour se donner du courage ! Ça nous sert de signes de reconnaissance ! On en a même fait une chanson ! Dans des moments comme ça, il faut bien rire ! »

Mrs Figg avait parlé longtemps et ce qu'elle racontait n'était pas très drôle. La première année surtout, quand tout le monde croyait que Harry Potter était mort. La Gazette du Sorcier l'avait annoncé en première page. Il y avait même une photo magique de sa tombe au cimetière sorcier de Godric's Hollow. Son épitaphe ressortait en lettres claires en dessous du nom de ses parents. Et à côté de la stèle, un fossoyeur appuyé sur sa pioche hochait tristement la tête.

Oh ! Vous-Savez-Qui n'y était pour rien ! Il ne voulait la mort de personne ! Il venait en paix pour redonner au peuple sorcier sa grandeur et sa place dans le monde ! C'était un accident, disait l'article dans la Gazette !. Une automobile moldue avait fauché Harry Potter au bord d'une route. Il était décédé quelques jours plus tard des suites de ses blessures.

Plus personne n'avait entendu parler de lui jusqu'à ce qu'au bout d'un an, des rumeurs commencent à mettre cette version en doute. Alors l'espoir était revenu. Mais les gens avaient peur. Une chape de plomb s'était abattu sur le peuple sorcier. Personne n'osait rien dire. On pouvait si facilement être arrêté et interrogé en présence de Détraqueurs au niveau dix du Ministère ! On vous demandait votre arbre généalogique et malheur à vous si on y découvrait un nom suspect !

« ... Pius Thicknesse, notre Ministre, est probablement sous Imperium, continuait Mrs Figg. Il y a trois ans, il a signé un décret ordonnant à chaque famille sorcière de faire établir la liste de tous ses ancêtres. Au départ, c'était sur sept générations, vous vous rendez compte Harry ? Seule une dizaine de lignées Sang Pur en étaient capables, la nôtre en particulier mais il n'y a pas de gloire à ça. De toute façon, mon frère et moi, nous faisons tache ! ... »

Les bureaucrates du Ministère avaient alors réduit leurs exigences. Il fallait uniquement produire le nom des parents et des grands-parents du côté paternel et maternel. Mais même ainsi, on s'était vite aperçu que de nombreuses familles soi-disant pures avaient des « squelettes dans le placard ». Cela avait été une époque sombre. N'importe qui pouvait être dénoncé comme Sang Mêlé par son voisin. La jalousie, l'envie, la rancune faisaient des ravages dans les cœurs.

« ... Il paraît que Vous Savez Qui descend en droite ligne par sa mère de Salazar Serpentard. Depuis, il exige qu'on s'adresse à lui en l'appelant Votre Seigneurie. Un jeune homme nommé Zacharias Smith a découvert qu'il était apparenté de loin à Helga Pouffsouffle par une de ses cousines, Hepzibah Smith. Alors, Vous-Savez-Qui l'a recruté pour faire partie de sa garde personnelle, ses Chevaliers Mangemorts comme il les appelle. Ils sont quatre, un de chaque Maison de Poudlard. Oui, même un Griffondor s'est laissé tenté, vous vous rendez compte Harry ?

-Vous connaissez leurs noms, Mrs Figg ?

-J'en ai le rouge au front en les prononçant. En plus de ce Smith, il y a un Faucett de Serdaigle, nous sommes cousins mais comme vous le savez, toutes les familles Sang Pur sont apparentées, il y a aussi un Nott de Serpentard, pour lui c'est plus normal, et le Griffondor c'est ... Neville Londubat.

-C'est impossible, Mrs Figg ! Pas Neville ! Ses parents ont été torturés par Bellatrix Lestrange !

-Hélas si, Harry ! Sa famille est l'une des plus anciennes Sang Pur. Il fait partie des AA. Il a rejoint Vous-Savez-Qui il y a un an environ. Lui et les autres paradent aux côtés de « Sa Seigneurie » lors des fêtes données par toutes les familles riches qui veulent se faire bien voir de nos nouveaux Maîtres. C'est affreux Harry ! Notre monde est méconnaissable ! Il y a d'un côté les puissants qui gouvernent et profitent, et de l'autre, les pauvres gens qui subissent et qui ont peur.

-Neville ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, être AA ?

-C'est le plus haut titre de noblesse sorcière. Encore une invention de notre Ministère ! La noblesse n'existe pas chez les sorciers. Nous sommes tous égaux ... Enfin pas tout à fait, je ne suis que Cracmol. Mais Dolorès Ombrage a fait établir une hiérarchie des familles, un système de castes comme autrefois. On est de classe A, B, C, D, selon le degré de pureté du sang. Les B sont les Sangs Mêlés. B1 si un seul parent est moldu, B2 si on en trouve deux dans l'ascendance et là, ça devient grave. .

-Mais c'est horrible ! Et personne ne dit rien ?

-Harry, savez-vous ce que c'est que vivre dans la crainte perpétuelle pour soi-même et surtout pour ses enfants ? Beaucoup de familles ont préféré s'exiler plutôt que de supporter ça ! Et ce n'est pas le pire ! Les C sont ceux dont l'un des parents est une créature magique, pas un « vrai humain », comme dit cette abomination d'Ombrage. La fille de Bill et Fleur Weasley est une C puisque sa mère est à demi Vélane. Quand son mari a été arrêté, elle s'est enfuie en Bulgarie avec la petite. Elle essaye de recruter des alliés là-bas. Ici, elle aurait pu être prise dans une de ces « chasses aux Sang Impurs » organisées par les classes A en toute impunité.

-Mrs Figg, je ne sais pas quoi dire, c'est monstrueux ! Et vous, avez-vous eu des problèmes ?

-Heureusement non Harry ! J'appartiens à la classe D, la plus basse, puisque je suis Cracmol. Mais le sortilège qu'Albus Dumbledore avait posé sur ma maison continue à me protéger. Je n'ai pas été inquiétée, même quand les Mangemorts sont venus à Little Whinging. Ils y ont effacé tout souvenir de vous. Les Dursley sont morts dans l'incendie de leur maison, le saviez-vous ?

-Non Mrs Figg, vous me l'apprenez. Je suis désolé. Ils ne m'aimaient pas mais ils n'avaient pas mérité ça juste parce qu'ils me connaissaient ... Et les sorciers Nés Moldus ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils deviennent ? Est-ce que Ombrage leur a donné une lettre à eux aussi ?

-Même pas. Le Ministère a décidé qu'ils n'existaient pas, que c'était impossible. Celles et ceux qui prétendaient avoir des pouvoirs magiques étaient des faussaires, des usurpateurs, des malfaiteurs même !. On les recherchait pour leur confisquer leurs baguettes magiques, qu'ils avaient soi-disant volées à des vrais sorciers. Certains ont eu le temps de s'enfuir mais on raconte sous le sceau du secret que beaucoup ont été arrêtés, déportés ou même tués par la police.

-Vous voulez dire que les Aurors sont responsables de ces crimes ? Avec Kingsley Shacklebolt à leur tête ?

-Non, les Aurors ne sont pas chargés de cette basse besogne. Le Ministère n'a pas confiance en eux. Leur seule mission, c'est d'arrêter les criminels et de les surveiller à Azkaban. Kingsley Shacklebolt a justement été envoyé là-bas avec d'autres Aurors. Ceux du Ministère sont racistes et n'aiment pas sa couleur de peau. Oui Harry, nous en sommes là ! Une nouvelle police a été créée spécialement pour traquer les « faux sorciers », c'est la Brigade Inquisitoriale.

-Ombrage n'a pas perdu la main. Il y en avait une à Poudlard quand elle était Directrice. Mais Mrs Figg, savez-vous ce qu'est devenu Hermione Granger ? C'est une amie d'école très chère et elle est Née Moldue.

-Non Harry, je l'ignore, mais le Roi Georges pourra vous renseigner. Il prépare votre transfert. Il doit téléphoner en fin d'après-midi. Oh Harry ! Je suis si heureuse ! Maintenant que vous êtes là, nous allons vraiment pouvoir agir ! La chance est enfin de notre côté ! Nous le verrons, le bout de ce tunnel ! Vous êtes notre Espoir ! »

Et un frisson glacé courut dans le dos de Harry. Encore une fois, la pression était sur lui. Il n'était rien qu'un pauvre jeune homme de vingt et un ans, pas plus savant ou plus fort qu'un autre, beaucoup moins sans doute que Georges Weasley et ses amis.

Cette maudite prophétie lui était tombée dessus. Il n'avait jamais désiré ce soi-disant honneur, cette pesante gloire. Il allait devoir assumer et se battre. Comme il l'avait toujours fait. Même dans ce foutu hôpital moldu ! En bon Griffondor qu'il était !

_Mais enfin, Neville ! Qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête ?_

o – o – o – o

**Prison d'Azkaban, niveau six, bureau du Directeur. **

William Montague – le père – relisait pensivement le message arrivé le matin même par le hibou grand-duc du Ministère. Sur recommandation expresse de Sa Seigneurie, Lucius Malfoy était envoyé à Azkaban. Il arriverait dans l'après-midi avec le nouveau contingent de prisonniers. La cause et la durée de son séjour en prison n'étaient pas précisées.

Ni d'ailleurs les conditions de sa détention. Comment devait-il être traité, en malfaiteur ou en « invité » ? Aucun acte de condamnation n'accompagnait le message. Le Mangemort n'était donc pas passé en jugement. Il s'agissait sans doute d'une « lettre de cachet », un caprice de Sa Seigneurie. Le Mangemort avait déplu. Il était envoyé en disgrâce.

Impossible de le mettre au niveau un avec les criminels endurcis. Il n'y ferait pas long feu, sa santé et sa raison n'y résisteraient pas. Le repaire des Détraqueurs était juste en dessous et ils patrouillaient dans les couloirs plusieurs fois par jour. Au niveau deux ? Avec les voleurs et les récidivistes ? Au troisième avec les petits délinquants et les « invités de rang inférieur » ? Quel était le souhait de Sa Seigneurie ?

Ou alors, il fallait le traiter en personnage de marque puisque c'était avant tout un Sang Pur de classe AA, et l'installer au niveau cinq, au-dessus des Aurors de garde, dans le quartier VIP. Oui mais ... Il serait le seul Serpentard au milieu d'une flopée de Griffondors, de plusieurs Serdaigles et de quelques Pouffsoufles qui ne le portaient sans doute pas dans leur cœur ! Tous Sangs Purs ou presque bien sûr, des A et des B1 exclusivement ... Quoique ... il n'en était pas très sûr ...

De très bons éléments par ailleurs, si compétents, si serviables, si gentils avec son aliéné de fils ... C'était dommage de perturber une si bonne organisation par cette arrivée incongrue ! Épineux problème ! Qu'est-ce qui ferait le plus plaisir à Sa Seigneurie ? Le mieux serait de demander conseil. William Montague – le père – se pencha vers le cornet acoustique communiquant avec le bureau voisin du sien et appela :

« William ? J'ai besoin de Percy. Peux-tu aller le chercher ?

-Oui papa, tout de suite. Hamlet sera ravi de te rendre visite.

-William, combien de fois t'ai-je déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler papa quand tu es en service ?

-Oh excuse-moi papa ! J'ai encore oublié ! Je vais quérir Hamlet immédiatement, Sir William !

William Montague – le fils – ne s'était jamais tout à fait remis d'une farce que les jumeaux Weasley lui avaient faite quand ils étaient à Poudlard. Ils l'avaient enfermé dans l' Armoire à Disparaître et le Serpentard y était resté prisonnier pendant plusieurs jours. Il ne brillait déjà pas par son intelligence. C'était un bon poursuiveur au Quidditch, mais à part ça, il n'avait pas inventé le fer à friser la moustache. Après cette pénible expérience, il avait même un peu perdu la boule.

Ainsi, il était persuadé d'être le dernier descendant par les femmes du célèbre écrivain anglais William Shakespeare. Tout ça parce que son père, en établissant l'arbre généalogique des Montague comme Sa Seigneurie l'avait recommandé, était arrivé jusqu'à une certaine Susanna, demeurant à Stratford-upon-Avon, la ville natale du dramaturge et peut-être sa fille ! C'était tiré par les cheveux mais Montague – le fils – n'en démordait pas ! Si on devait avoir des ancêtres moldus, autant que ce soient des personnages célèbres !

Du coup, il s'était lui-même surnommé « Roméo » et donnait aux personnes qu'il côtoyait des noms shakespeariens. Tout le monde jouait le jeu, en particulier les prisonniers VIP du niveau cinq. Ça arrangeait bien leurs affaires. Ainsi, Percy Weasley était-il un Hamlet très convaincant, qui ne manquait pas de soupirer « To be or not to be ... » quand il croisait « Roméo » au détour d'un couloir. Comment croyiez-vous qu'on se faisait passer pour « fou à lier » auprès de « l' Obscurantiste et de ses nullités » ?

« J'ai besoin de vos lumières Percy ... heu Hamlet, dit Montague – le père – quand son fils revint avec la personne demandée. Lisez ceci et conseillez-moi. »

Pas plus que son fils, William Montague ne cassait deux pattes à un pitiponk au niveau intelligence. L'administration d'un lieu stratégique comme Azkaban n'était pas sa tasse de thé. D'ailleurs il préférait le café. « Mercutio » se chargeait de lui en faire parvenir. Une perle, ce Mercutio ! Tellement doué pour le commerce ! Grâce à lui, on pouvait se procurer à peu près tout ce qu'on désirait dans cette sinistre prison

En fait, Montague devait son titre de Directeur d'Azkaban à une particularité essentielle pour ce poste à haut risque : il pouvait produire le plus grand de tous les Patronus, un gigantesque ours des cavernes, comme il en existait aux temps préhistoriques. De quoi faire fuir une bonne centaine de Détraqueurs à toutes jambes – si tant est que ces monstres sans visage aient des jambes ! -

Et son fils un peu barge sur les bords avait été nommé « adjoint du Directeur à titre exceptionnel et provisoire » mais c'était un provisoire fait pour durer longtemps, un genre de CDI moldu si vous préférez. Cela servait à quelque chose d'avoir le Sang Pur, un Ministre dans sa manche et Sa Seigneurie pour Maître vénéré ! Par quelques flatteries et flagorneries, on pouvait obtenir des postes peu fatigants et lucratifs pour soi et sa famille.

Ça rapportait bien, Azkaban ! Ceux qui voulaient obtenir des faveurs ou recevoir des colis de leur famille devaient soit raquer, soit travailler bénévolement pour décharger le Directeur de tout souci. Et ça, les prisonniers VIP du niveau cinq savaient faire, particulièrement les Weasley !

Arthur, dit « le roi Lear », s'occupait de la volière et distribuait le courrier dans toute la prison sans paraître incommodé par la présence des Détraqueurs. Percy « Hamlet » était secrétaire de direction et Bill « Obéron roi des fées » travaillait comme expert comptable car il avait de bonnes relations avec les Gobelins.

Les plus drôles étaient le fameux « Mercutio », poète et ami de Roméo dans la pièce de Shakespeare, en fait Fred, le jumeau de Georges, qui s'occupait du ravitaillement et faisait par la même occasion de « l'import export », et Ron, affublé du surnom de « Juliette », qui supervisait les cuisines !

Hé oui, il n'y avait pas de dames ou de demoiselles Sang Pur ou autre parmi les « invités » d'Azkaban, - faveur accordée généreusement par Sa Seigneurie - et d'ailleurs, au temps de Shakespeare, les femmes n'étaient pas autorisées à faire du théâtre, les rôles féminins étaient tenus par des hommes !

Le Ronald enrageait et du coup devenait très crédible en « fou à lier » quand un quelconque Inspecteur du Ministère pointait le bout de son nez ! Il supportait difficilement qu'on évoque devant lui la triste histoire des Capulet et des Montaigu.

Il se souvenait aussi qu'il avait été question de monter la pièce à Poudlard, au temps où Dumbledore voulait rapprocher les Maisons Serpentard et Griffondor. Hermione avait alors proposé Malfoy et Harry pour incarner Roméo et Juliette* ! Totalement dingue, non ?

-Lucius Malfoy ? dit Percy sur un ton à la fois stupéfait et effrayé, après avoir lu la lettre tendue par Montague père.

-Lucius Malfoy ? claironna « Roméo » avec enthousiasme. Il ferait un superbe traitre ! Il manque justement un Iago pour monter Othello ! Oh dis oui papa ... heu Sir William !

-On verra, on verra. Pour le moment, je ne sais pas où le mettre. Qu'en pensez-vous, Percy ?

Percy avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir à la question. Il ne pouvait décider seul, il devait consulter le Conseil des VIP. Le Mangemort arrivait vraiment à Azkaban comme un Scroutt à pétard dans un jeu de quilles sorcier ! ( Les quilles s'y redressent toutes seules et les boules reviennent vers le lanceur quand on leur crie « Au pied ! » )

-Ne devrions-nous pas lui laisser ce choix ? reprit-il en ayant l'air d'hésiter. Envoyez-le dans notre salle de réunion dès son arrivée. Nous lui proposerons les diverses possibilités et il décidera lui-même. Ainsi, votre responsabilité ne sera pas engagée. On ne pourra rien vous reprocher.

-Excellent, excellent, Percy ! Vous me retirez une fameuse épine du pied. Vous êtes diplomate, on voit que vous avez travaillé au Ministère pour Madame Ombrage.

-Dolorès Ombrage ! Lady Macbeth !

-... Heu ... Oui fils. Mais ne le crie pas sur tous les toits ! Et c'est d'accord pour ton Iago ! Nous avons l'Auror Shacklebolt pour jouer Othello. Il ne te reste plus qu'à trouver Desdemone ! Dommage que Narcissa Malfoy n'ait pas accompagné son mari en prison ! Allez va Roméo ! Va faire un brin de cour à Juliette ! »

( * Roméo et Juliette version sorcier par Artoung la Grandissime. )

o – o – o – o – o

Lucius Malfoy se tenait debout, fier et méprisant, face à un aréopage de prisonniers, réunis au fond d'une grande pièce, sur une sorte d'estrade. Derrière lui se trouvaient plusieurs rangées de chaises.

_« Un théâtre, pensa-t-il dédaigneusement. S'ils comptent m'impressionner ! ... » _

Il y avait là plusieurs sorciers de sa connaissance, assez âgés pour la plupart. Il reconnut Xénophilius Lovegood au bout de la rangée. Arthur Weasley, son vieil ennemi, était assis au centre. Ce fut lui qui prit la parole.

« Bonjour, Lucius. Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

-En quoi cela te regarde-t-il ? Ce sont mes affaires personnelles.

-Réponds à ma question, Lucius. Que viens-tu faire ici ?

-Juste passer quelques semaines de vacances, Arthur ! Mais j'ignorais que l'endroit était aussi mal fréquenté.

-Bien. Puisqu'il en est ainsi ... Le Directeur nous a chargés de te trouver un logement. Nous avons deux propositions à te faire, ensuite ce sera à toi de choisir. Voici la première. Une cellule est libre au niveau trois, celui des petits délinquants. Son occupant a été libéré aujourd'hui. C'est rustique mais tranquille. Les Détraqueurs n'y viennent qu'une fois par jour et ils ne restent pas longtemps. Mais au moins, tu y serais dispensé de notre compagnie et nous de la tienne

-Ce sera parfait. Moins je vous verrai, mieux je me porterai.

-Je dois tout de même te prévenir qu'il y fait assez froid, que la nourriture est frugale et qu'il n'y a aucune distraction, à part regarder les vagues par la fenêtre grillagée.

-Vous êtes beaucoup mieux lotis ici, si je comprends bien. Vous vous la coulez douce ! J'ai vu en passant que vos cellules étaient ouvertes, elles ont l'air confortables et ça sentait bon du côté de la cuisine. A ce propos, j'y ai aperçu ton fils Ronald, Arthur. Le jeune Montague lui débitait des sottises où il était question d'amour et de nuit sans lune. Quand il m'a vu, le décervelé m'a salué en m'appelant Iago. Lui aussi est fou à lier ?

-Lucius, je t'en prie, ne sois pas si arrogant et écoute notre seconde proposition. Nous nous sommes réunis et nous avons voté ...

-Voté ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ?

-Tais-toi, Lucius ! Il n'y a eu en ta faveur qu'une voix de majorité. Tu as eu bien de la chance. Plutôt que t'envoyer au niveau trois, où les Détraqueurs te voleront tes moindres instants de bonheur et te rappelleront chaque jour tes nombreux mauvais souvenirs, nous t'offrons de te loger ici, dans le quartier VIP. Mais bien sûr ...

-VIP ? « Véritables Importantes Personnes » ? Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes Sangs Purs ... Quoique, toi là, tu es bien Roger Davies, le joueur de Quidditch ? Ta mère est une ondine, paraît-il. On dit qu'elle a les mains palmées et qu'elle se cache en Ecosse du côté du Loch Ness. Tu es de classe C, je me trompe ?

-N'aggrave pas ton cas, Malfoy ! Ici comme dans notre monde, tous les sorciers sont égaux. Et le sigle VIP désigne les « Vulgaires Internés Politiques » ! C'est ton Maître qui l'a choisi par dérision ! TAIS-TOI ! ... Tu serais donc logé à cet étage, tout au bout du couloir. Je te signale que nous sommes exempté des rondes de Détraqueurs. Tu pourrais sortir tous les jours pour une promenade mais le reste du temps, tu resterais dans ta cellule.

-C'est bien aimable à vous ! Vous me fourniriez de la lecture au moins ?

-Simple précaution ! Pour TOI, Lucius ! Tu pourrais croiser quelqu'un qui se souviendrait un peu trop de ton statut de Mangemort et qui te sauterait dessus pour te punir de tes crimes. Il est préférable que tu ne rôdes pas dans les couloirs. Voilà nos deux propositions, elles ne sont pas négociables. Maintenant, c'est à toi de choisir.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? C'est vous qui décidez maintenant ? Où vous croyez-vous ? C'est une prison ici, pas une république ! Vous êtres tous cinglés, c'est ça ? Gardien ! Gardien ! Au secours ! Sortez-moi de là !

-Inutile de crier Malfoy. Tu n'as rien à craindre. Pour le moment. Oui, c'est une prison et nous nous demandons ce que tu viens y faire. Es-tu là pour nous espionner ou ton Maître t'envoie-t-il en exil parce que tu ne lui as pas assez ciré les pompes ?

-CE N'EST PAS MON MAITRE »

Lucius Malfoy tremblait. Il s'appuya d'une main au dossier d'une chaise. Il venait de reconnaître le dernier sorcier qui avait parlé. C'était Amos Diggory. Son fils Cédric avait été tué sur l'ordre de Lord Voldemort à la fin du tournoi des Trois Sorciers, dans ce cimetière où le Portoloin les avaient transportés, lui et Harry Potter. Sa mère en était morte de chagrin.

Le Mangemort réalisa soudain l'étrangeté de la situation. Ceux qui lui faisaient face étaient enfermés à Azkaban pour certains depuis plus de deux ans. Pourtant, ils n'avaient commis aucun crime. C'étaient des victimes du Maître des Ténèbres. Ils avaient tous souffert à cause de ce monstre mégalomane et ils lui proposaient malgré tout de rester parmi eux. Pour lui éviter un séjour trop pénible et le contact avec les Détraqueurs !

Il se redressa et lâcha le dossier de la chaise. Son moment de faiblesse était passé. Il était et resterait un Malfoy. Mais si son corps demeurait droit, son expression avait changé. Son visage était grave et sa voix n'avait plus ce ton mordant qu'il avait employé jusqu'ici. Il reprit :

« Ce n'est plus mon Maître. Il m'a pris tout ce que j'aime, mon épouse, mon fils, mon château, ma liberté. Je n'ai plus rien. Je ne suis plus rien. J'accepte votre seconde proposition avec toutes ses conditions et je jure, par serment sorcier, que je ne vous trahirai pas. Je peux même vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle : Harry Potter est vivant. Il vient de s'évader de la prison moldue où il était enfermé. J'espère qu'il n'a pas été repris. Il est recherché par tous les fidèles de Sa ... de Vous-Savez-Qui.

-Nous sommes au courant Lucius. Nous pouvons communiquer avec l'extérieur. Arthur s'occupe de la volière de la prison L'un des hiboux travaille pour nous. Harry est en sécurité. Et tu peux appeler Lord Voldemort par son nom. Ici nous n'avons rien à craindre.

-Croyez-vous ? Ce n'est pas sûr ! Le Maître des Ténèbres a des espions partout. Il est au courant pour les groupes de résistance. Il prépare une rafle. Je connais des noms, des lieux, des dates. Si vous pouvez envoyer des messages, prévenez vos amis.

-Es-tu capable de traitrise, Lucius ? Nous mentirais-tu ?

C'était Amos Diggory qui avait repris la parole. Il regardait fixement le Mangemort repenti. Il ne semblait pas le croire. Sans doute faisait-il partie de ceux qui n'avaient pas « voté » pour lui.

-Non Amos, je ne mens pas, répondit Lucius Malfoy d'une voix ferme et claire. Je n'essaye pas de vous induire en erreur. Je dis la vérité Je le jure sur la tête de ma femme et sur celle de mon fils. Ce n'est pas trahir que renier un tel Maître Je me range à vos côtés. Sans doute ne serai-je pas d'un grand secours. Les Malfoy sont en disgrâce depuis longtemps déjà. Mais le peu que je sais, je vais vous le dire. Vous en ferez ce que vous voudrez ... »

La vérité sort souvent de la bouche des enfants ou des doux dingues qui leur ressemblent. Lucius Malfoy faisait un Iago très convenable. Sauf que lui ne trahissait pas par envie et par jalousie. On pouvait lui reconnaître un certain panache. Il allait jusqu'au bout de sa défection et de son reniement. C'était un ouvrier de la dernière heure mais il ne demandait aucun remerciement, aucun « paiement ». Il avait juste choisi son camp. Définitivement.

o – o – o – o

**Quelque part dans le sud de l'Angleterre. **

Harry Potter marchait d'un pas lent le long du mur magique qui protégeait le QG de l'Ordre. Il était encore abasourdi par tout ce qu'il avait découvert en quelques jours.

Il avait quitté West Horsley le lendemain de la visite de Mrs Figg. Au moment du départ, Ieronimus lui avait serré les mains très fort en lui recommandant d'être prudent. La maison lui serait toujours ouverte, en cas de besoin. « Pourvu que cette guerre se termine vite et bien ! » avait-il dit Il était finalement plus au courant de ce qui se passait dans « l'autre monde » qu'il ne voulait l'admettre !

Un banal taxi moldu attendait Harry devant la porte.. Les chiens n'y avait décelé aucune trace de magie car ils n'avaient pas aboyé. Le conducteur était un inconnu et il n'était pas bavard. Il avait juste donné un mot de passe, décidé la veille par Georges, et avait précisé avec un fort accent cockney « qu'il était payé d'avance, que le jeune Monsieur ne se fasse pas de souci pour ça ... »

Le voyage avait été assez long et sans incident. Finalement, ils étaient arrivés dans le Sud de l'Angleterre, « à une dizaine de milles de Brighton, » avait précisé le chauffeur. De fait, l'air était iodé et laissait sur les lèvres un goût de sel. La mer n'était pas loin. C'était la verte campagne anglaise, avec ses collines basses et ses habitations dispersées. Le taxi s'était arrêté devant l'une d'elle.

« C'est ici, avait dit le conducteur en désignant une haute grille ancienne, fermée par une chaîne et un énorme cadenas. Bonnes vacances, mon jeune Monsieur. »

Et il était reparti, laissant là un Harry assez étonné par ce qu'il découvrait au travers des barreaux à la peinture écaillée. L'endroit semblait abandonné. La maison à un étage était assez grande, ce devait être autrefois une sorte de manoir mais la porte d'entrée était fermée et les volets clos. Tout autour, le parc était en friches, les mauvaises herbes poussaient dans les allées, la pelouse était sèche et clairsemée et les rosiers n'avaient pas été taillés depuis au moins la dernière Coupe du Monde de Quidditch !.

Qui habitait là ? Harry s'approcha de la grille en tenant à tout hasard en main la précieuse baguette magique qu'il avait eu la chance de récupérer. La cape d'invisibilité était dans son sac à dos, avec ses vêtements de rechange. Mrs Figg les avait aérés et elle avait aussi désodorisé ses baskets avec une bombe spéciale. « Pas question d'utiliser la magie, cela pourrait attirer de nouveau les suppôts de l' Oppresseur ! »

Rien ne bougeait de l'autre côté de la grille. Harry se demandait s'il devait appeler quelqu'un. Il saisit un des barreaux et ouvrit la bouche. Mais c'était inutile, le cadenas claqua, la lourde chaîne tomba dans un bruit de ferraille et la grille s'ouvrit toute seule. Ce fut une belle surprise ! La maison était enchantée pour paraître abandonnée mais en fait, elle était pimpante et fraîche, le parc était net et ordonné comme tous les espaces verts anglais entretenus avec amour et face à Harry, souriants et émus, il y avait ...

Des visages de connaissances, des Poudlardiens ! Dean, Justin, Lavande, Colin, Hannah, les sœurs Patil ... d'autres plus âgés, certains inconnus, et s'avançant derrière eux d'un pas tranquille, Tonks, Georges Weasley et ... Sybille Trelawney. Ils lui faisaient signe d'entrer. Dès qu'il pénétra dans le parc, la grille se referma et la chaîne reprit sa place. Le sortilège protégeait de nouveau la maison et tout le monde se précipita vers Harry.

On l'entourait, on lui tapait dans le dos, on lui posait vingt questions à la fois. C'était un joyeux tohu-bohu ! Mais tout se calma très vite. Sybille Trelawney s'avançait, les mains tendues.

« Bienvenue dans la maison de mes ancêtres, Harry !

-Comme tu peux le constater, nous sommes heureux de te revoir, ajouta Tonks.

Ses cheveux passèrent rapidement du rose fluo au bleu électrique. C'était tout à fait dans son style ! Puis tout le monde s'écarta pour laisser passer Georges Weasley. « Le Roi Georges ».

Le jumeau de Fred avait changé. Autrefois, il s'effaçait devant son frère. Maintenant, il avait naturellement sur le visage un air d'autorité tranquille. C'était un chef et ça se voyait. Ses cheveux roux flamboyaient au soleil. On aurait dit qu'il portait une auréole.

Il donna à Harry une brève accolade en lui glissant à voix basse un « Enfin ! » soulagé à l'oreille. Puis il l'entraîna vers la maison. Tout le monde s'entassa dans le salon. Ça débordait même dans le couloir. Mais avant de parler de lui, Harry avait demandé des nouvelles. Les Weasley ? Hermione ? Et tous les autres ?

Il y avait du bon, du très bon et du moins bon.

« Hermione est chez les Gobelins, enfin chez les Gobelines, avait dit Lavande en gloussant un peu. Elle était poursuivie par deux Mangemorts. Elle s'est réfugiée à Gringotts. Sans être avec nous, les Gobelins sont contre l' Oppresseur. Ils l'ont cachée. Tu le savais, toi, qu'ils avaient femmes et enfants et qu'ils habitaient dans des grottes très bien aménagées à côté de la banque ?

-C'était un peu bas de plafond pour Hermione mais elle a agrandi en deux largo et trois winch, avait renchéri Hannah. Tu la connais ! Depuis elle vit avec eux. Mais elle ne peut pas sortir. Il y a un contrat de mille gallions sur sa tête. Pour cette somme, des gens vendraient père et mère. Elle a essayé le Polynectar mais ça ne marche pas avec les Gobelins.

-Elle travaille pour eux. Elle s'occupe de changer les gallions en argent moldu. Nous avons régulièrement de ses nouvelles. Mais nous ne pouvons pas aller nous-mêmes sur le Chemin de Traverse. C'est devenu trop dangereux. La Brigade Inquisitoriale a des yeux partout. Saloperie d'Ombrage !

-Ils ont attrapé Romilda Vane et Lee Jordan. Ils les ont interrogés pendant des heures dans les sous-sol du Ministère en présence des Détraqueurs. Ils ont relâché Romilda, elle est Sang Pur mais Lee a disparu. Nous ne savons pas où il est.

-Et ce n'est pas le seul ! Plusieurs personnes disparaissent chaque mois ! Il paraît que Tu-Sais-Qui les envoie travailler dans la mine d'or d' Antonin Dolohov, au pays de Galles ! Ou dans la fabrique de balais magiques de Thadeus Yaxley, ce maudit ! De la main d'œuvre à bon compte ! Des esclaves, voilà ce qu'il fait des sorciers qui ne veulent pas lui rendre hommage !

-Si seulement ils pouvaient aller à Azkaban comme la famille de Georges !

-Quoi ! A Azkaban ? s'était récrié Harry.

-Oui, on t'expliquera ! avait rigolé Justin.

-Et la pauvre Luna qui est devenu la servante, enfin le souffre-douleur d'Ombrage ! On a voulu la faire évader et l'amener ici mais elle a refusé. Elle dit que si elle elle part, son père en subira les conséquences. Pour le moment, là où il est, il est tranquille ! Les Mangemorts ont brûlé le Chicaneur, Harry. Xéno avait écrit un article qui a déplu en haut lieu. Ils ont failli le faire rôtir dans son imprimerie. Depuis Luna a peur. Comme beaucoup de gens !

-Mais maintenant que tu es là, Harry, ils vont reprendre espoir ! On va enfin pouvoir agir. On est nombreux, tu sais ! Et bien organisé ! Le Roi Georges est génial ! On a fait alliance avec tous les êtres magiques méprisés par les foutus Sangs Purs ! Les elfes de maison, les centaures, les sombrals et même les manticornes ...

-Les quoi ?

-On t'expliquera ! »

C'était toujours le même refrain. « On t'expliquera ! » ou « Heureusement que tu es là ! » Et Harry ressentait toujours un pincement au cœur quand il entendait ces mots. Il se sentait parfaitement inutile. Il n'avait rien fait qui puisse justifier l'espoir qu'on mettait en lui. Il y avait juste cette foutue prophétie ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire face au Maître du monde sorcier ? La résistance s'était organisée sans lui. Il était la cinquième roue du carrosse !

Il s'était arrêté face à la grille qui fermait le parc. De l'extérieur, on ne voyait qu'une demeure abandonnée. De l'intérieur, on pouvait voir ce qui se passait au dehors, un peu à la manière d'une glace sans tain. Trelawney lui avait expliqué que ce sortilège datait du temps de son arrière arrière grand-mère, la grande devineresse Cassandra.

Toute la propriété était protégée par un dôme transparent mais hermétique. Les détecteurs du Ministère, qui repéraient le moindre acte magique et lançaient les Mangemorts, la Brigade ou même les Détraqueurs contre les fautifs, ne pouvaient rien contre cela. Le QG du Phénix était parfaitement à l'abri. C'était un asile sûr, inconnu de Voldemort et de ses séides.

Distraitement, Harry avait pris dans sa poche le gallion ensorcelé par Hermione au temps de l'AD. Cette année-là ... Les cours de DCFM dans la Salle sur Demande ... Le baiser de Cho Chang sous le gui plein de Nargoles ... Tiens où était-elle ? ... Ombrage et la première Brigade Inquisitoriale ... Draco Malfoy ... Stop ! Penser à autre chose ...

Un peu perdu dans ses souvenirs, Harry frottait doucement la pièce entre le pouce et l'index de sa main droite. Soudain, le métal chauffa, comme autrefois. Quelqu'un d'autre caressait le même gallion. ! Quelqu'un utilisait l'ancien signal ! Hermione peut-être ? Ou Luna la fidèle ?

Harry entendit alors le « plop » caractéristique d'un transplanage. Une silhouette apparut de l'autre côté de la grille. Cape noire fermée par un griffon d'argent, capuchon rabattu sur la tête, masque impressionnant ... Un Mangemort !

Harry recula et faillit tomber. Mais l'autre ne pouvait pas le voir. Il tournait la tête de tous côtés et semblait chercher quelqu'un. Puis une main gantée se leva et retira le masque. Cette fois, un cri échappa à Harry mais le Mangemort ne l'entendit pas. Il avait l'air surpris de se trouver là. Un visage moins rond qu'autrefois. Moins souriant. Plus grave.

Neville.

o – o – o – o


	5. Chapter 5

Désaliéné.

Auteur : haniPyanfar.

Merci à JKR pour les personnages principaux et à Artoung pour le cadre de l'histoire.

Désolée pour le retard. Comme vous le savez, le site a eu des problèmes qui sont heureusement terminés. Bonne lecture et merci encore pour les reviews.

o – o – o – o

Cinquième partie.

Neville.

La baguette de Harry sauta dans sa main. Mais de l'autre côté de la grille, le jeune homme à la cape noire semblait toujours aussi perplexe. Il regardait de tous côtés, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Il appela :

«Luna ? Luna ? Tu es là ? »

Cette fois, ce fut à Harry d'être surpris. Puis en un éclair il comprit. Autrefois, Luna et Neville avaient été les seuls à conserver leur gallion magique, les seuls à répondre à son appel quand les Mangemorts avaient envahi Poudlard par l' Armoire à Disparaître. Et ils continuaient à correspondre de cette manière. « L'appelé » transplanait là où se trouvait « l'appelant » et lui avait sans le vouloir « appelé » Neville.

Celui-ci ne connaissait sans doute pas le QG de l'Ordre, c'est pourquoi il paraissait si étonné de se retrouver tout seul en pleine campagne. Harry ne savait plus quoi faire. Avait-il révélé au Mangemort le lieu secret où se réunissait la Résistance ? ... Fallait-il l'empêcher de repartir ? ... Devait-il lui jeter un sort pour l'immobiliser ? ... Pour le faire taire à tout jamais ? ...

Allait-il devoir tuer son ex-ami Griffondor ? ...Et d'ailleurs, la barrière magique qui protégeait la maison laisserait-elle passer le sortilège ? ... A tout hasard, Harry tendit son bras armé de sa baguette mais la voix paisible de Georges s'éleva derrière lui.

« Non Harry, c'est inutile. J'ignore comment Neville est arrivé ici mais ce n'est pas un ennemi. Au contraire. Je vais sortir pour lui parler. Il n'y a aucun danger. D'ailleurs Tonks est prévenue. Elle sait quoi faire en cas de problème. Ne te montre pas. »

Georges murmura un « Alohomora », la chaîne se tendit et la grille s'entrouvrit à peine. Le jeune homme se glissa dehors et le portail se referma. Neville avait reculé et tenait sa baguette magique en main. Il la rangea dès qu'il vit à qui il avait affaire. La stupeur se lisait sur son visage.

« Toi ici ? Mais j'ai atterri où ? Qui m'a appelé ?

-Chut Neville ! Viens ! »

Ils s'éloignèrent de la grille en discutant. Harry ne les entendait pas puis il ne les vit plus. Un long moment passa. Tonks était arrivée, Harry l'avait mise au courant de l'apparition inopinée de Neville. De surprise, ses cheveux avaient viré au vert. Puis Georges revint. Seul.

« Neville est parti, il valait mieux qu'il ne te voit pas. Sur sa demande, je lui ai jeté un très court sort d'amnésie. Voldemort est un legilimens hors pair. Il ne doit pas savoir où est allé son « Chevalier ». Comment l'as-tu contacté ?

Un peu gêné, Harry sortit de sa poche la pièce magique. Georges se mit à rire.

-Alors comme ça, tu avais conservé le vieux gallion de l'AD ? Tu jouais avec ou quoi ? Neville a cru que Luna avait quelque chose à lui communiquer. Les gens du Ministère s'agitent beaucoup en ce moment. Ton évasion a provoqué des remous . Maintenant, ce sont eux qui ont peur !

-Luna ? Mais Mrs Figg m'a dit qu' Ombrage en avait fait son esclave personnelle !

-Oui, c'est vrai. Elle est courageuse, tu sais ! Elle mériterait d'être à Griffondor ! Elle supporte jour après jour les avanies de cette vieille truie pour nous aider. C'est notre espionne là-bas. Elle entend tout, elle copie tout ce qui peut nous intéresser, elle repère les gens qui dénoncent les autres, les collaborateurs trop empressés auprès des gens bien placés. Elle sait prendre un air si innocent, si évaporé ! Personne ne s'en méfie ! On la croit folle ! Mais elle est maligne ! Neville est en contact avec elle grâce au gallion d'Hermione ! Alors évite de t'en servir !

-Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas ... Mais tout le monde semble croire que Neville est un vrai Mangemort. C'est un secret ? Et les trois autres ? Smith, Faucett ... Et Nott ? Ils sont vraiment les disciples du Lord Noir ? Il vaudrait mieux que je sache certaines choses, ça m'éviterait de faire des conneries.

-Bien sûr Harry. Mais tu as tant à apprendre. Marchons un peu, nous pourrons discuter sans être entendus. Tonks, je crois que Colin t'attend pour les affiches. Je te verrai tout à l'heure... Je vais te révéler la vérité à propos de Neville et des trois autres, reprit Georges, nous ne sommes que deux à la connaître, Tonks et moi. Tout le monde doit croire dur comme fer qu'ils ont rejoint l'autre bord. Si l'un des nôtres se faisait prendre par la police, il pourrait trahir le secret sous l'effet du Veritaserum ou plus grave, sous la torture.

-J'imagine les conséquences pour nos camarades. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas Serpentard, mais qu'est-ce que Nott vient faire là-dedans ? Il n'est pas pour V ... pour le Maître des Ténèbres ?

-Ici, sous la protection du dôme, tu peux l'appeler Voldemort sans risque. En fait, ce qui a tout déclenché, c'est une histoire d'amour toute bête. Heu ... Harry, quels sont tes sentiments actuels pour Ginny ? Tu n'en as pas beaucoup parlé. Tu as toujours un certain penchant pour elle ?

-Oh ! Bien sûr, je l'aime beaucoup, c'est comme une petite sœur. Tu comprends, pendant ces trois années ...

-Pareil pour elle. Elle te croyait mort. Elle a beaucoup pleuré tu sais ! Et puis l'oubli est venu. L'oubli et Nott. Au début, ils se voyaient en secret et puis un jour, il est venu me voir. Il voulait se joindre à nous et se proposait comme espion. Cela faisait un moment que Voldemort cherchait à recruter des jeunes de Poudlard. Nous avons mis au point ce ralliement des quatre Maisons. Faucett et Smith étaient d'accord.

-Mais pourquoi Neville ? Je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable de ça ! Attention, je ne doute pas de son courage mais sa présence n'a pas alerté Voldemort ou du moins son ennemie Bellatrix Lestrange ?

-Si sans doute ! Surtout au début ! Mais cette garde d'honneur venant de Poudlard flattait « sa Seigneurie » ! Même s'il restait sur ses gardes ! C'est pourquoi j'ai dû jeter un Obliviate sur Neville. Mais pour que tu comprennes bien la situation, il faut revenir en arrière, quand tout le monde te croyait mort. Cette nouvelle avait démoralisé tous ceux qui essayaient de résister à la montée en puissance de Voldemort et de ses partisans.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Je ne suis rien, Georges ! Je n'ai aucun pouvoir particulier. C'est toi qui incarnes la Résistance, pas moi !

-Harry, tu es une sorte de symbole et les symboles ne sont pas censés mourir bêtement au bord d'une route. Or une page entière de la Gazette était consacrée à ton enterrement et même Voldemort déplorait en privé ta disparition brutale. Pendant plusieurs mois, le peuple sorcier a été plongé dans la désolation. Et ça a été pire pour Neville. Sa mère s'est éteinte à Sainte Mangouste et son père l'a suivi de peu.

-Je suis désolé. Je sais qu'ils avaient perdu la raison à cause de Bellatrix Lestrange et de ses Doloris. Je les ai vus une fois à l'hôpital. C'est très triste pour Neville.

-Ce n'est pas tout. Sa grand-mère, Augusta Londubat, est tombée malade. Le chagrin sans doute. Neville s'est occupé d'elle avec dévouement mais elle est décédée six mois après la mort de son fils. Neville s'est retrouvé seul et sans espoir. Comme beaucoup d'autres jeunes sorciers, il a cherché à s'étourdir. Il s'est mis à boire, à fumer des joints, à fréquenter les mauvais lieux.

-Neville ? C'est à peine croyable !

-Si, c'est vrai, Il faisait partie d'une bande de fêtards insolents et bagarreurs. Des jeunes appartenant aux quatre Maisons. Oui, l'alliance que Poudlard n'avait pas réussi à faire se réalisait dans les soirées arrosées et bruyantes, Griffondors, Serdaigles, Pouffsoufles et Serpentards mêlés. Du moment qu'on était Sang Pur bien entendu ! Les gens en avaient peur mais Voldemort les considérait, paraît-il, avec indulgence. Il faut bien que jeunesse se passe, disait-il.

-Ça l'arrangeait bien en plus ! Personne pour s'opposer à lui !

-Comme tu dis ! Faucett et Smith étaient dans le lot et Neville n'était pas le dernier à lever le coude. Les Serpentards plastronnaient, Goyle, Crabbe, Zabini et Nott étaient dans le coup ... Tiens, ça me fait penser qu'on ne voyait plus Malfoy à cette époque ! Il avait pratiquement disparu. Il restait sans doute cloîtré dans son manoir avec ses parents.

_« Il me surveillait à l'hôpital ! pensa Harry. Il devait me maudire ! » _

-C'est à cette époque qu'ont commencé les rafles; continuait Georges. La Brigade du Ministère arrêtait et interrogeait n'importe qui. Ils n'étaient pas tendres avec les gens qu'ils interpelaient dans la rue, comme ça, sans raison particulière. « Toi, tu as une tête de Né Moldu ou de Sang Mêlé. Allez, suis-nous, on t'embarque. » C'était leur technique.

-Répandre la terreur !

-Oh ! Ça marchait bien. Les gens n'osaient plus sortir de chez eux. Le Chemin de Traverse était presque désert. Mais un jour, Neville est revenu sur terre. D'après ce qu'on m'a raconté, les policiers de la Brigade s'en étaient pris à Luna qu' Ombrage avait envoyée faire une course chez l'apothicaire. Ils l'entouraient, ils se moquaient d'elle, ils la brutalisaient. Neville s'est jeté sur eux comme un fou furieux. Il paraît qu'ils ont détalé comme des lapins. Après ça, Neville n'a plus été le même, ou plutôt, il est redevenu lui-même.

-Il a toujours eu un faible pour Luna.

-Quelque temps après, Nott m'a contacté. Quand j'ai su pour lui et Ginny, j'étais fou furieux moi aussi. Mais tu connais Nott. Avec son air de ne pas y toucher, il est habile. Un vrai Serpentard ! Son idée m'a convaincu. Mais bien sûr, tout s'est passé en secret. Voilà comment nous avons quatre espions dans l'entourage de Voldemort et une espionne au Ministère

-Tu veux dire que Neville et les autres portent sur leurs bras la Marque des Ténèbres ? C'est horrible !

-Non Harry, et c'est heureux !. Ils ont demandé comme une faveur à avoir un signe rien que pour eux. C'est Nott qui en a eu l'idée. Il est très bien finalement, ce Serpentard. Et tu sais quoi Harry ? Voldemort a tatoué lui-même sur leurs bras notre signe à nous, la lettre V en majuscule. Il a cru que les quatre voulaient l'honorer en portant son initiale mais pour nous, V veut dire Victoire ! Et ils ont aussi obtenu de ne participer à aucun combat. Leur unique but, disaient-ils, était .de faire éclater la grandeur de Sa Seigneurie. Les flatteries, ça marche toujours . . »

Un peu plus tard, quand Harry se retrouva seul dans la petite chambre sous les toits qu'il partageait avec Dean Thomas, il repensa aux dernières explications de Georges. Il n'avait guère eu affaire à Nott à Poudlard. Il s'en souvenait comme d'un garçon mince, au teint pâle et aux cheveux très noirs. Peu bavard, taciturne même. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu plaire en lui à Ginny ? Enfin, l'attirance entre deux personnes était souvent mystérieuse. N'était-il pas lui-même attiré par Malfoy ?

Malfoy ... Non, ne pas y penser ...

o – o – o - o

**E. Jones Hospital, Londres. **

Draco Malfoy était sagement assis sur une chaise droite, jambes croisées, les bras posés sur les accoudoirs, dans une minuscule chambre à la fenêtre grillagée. On aurait dit un jeune Prince sur son trône. Il restait là parce que dans les couloirs, il aurait été trop vulnérable, trop beau aussi. Il portait un vêtement bleu tout simple. Ses cheveux blonds encadraient joliment son visage, ses lèvres s'étiraient en un fin sourire mystérieux et ses yeux gris grands ouverts étaient vides. Il ne bougeait pas, il ne disait rien. Draco Malfoy avait perdu l'esprit.

Ce n'était nullement la faute de Lord Voldemort. Le lendemain de la « crise » qu'il avait faite; quand il avait compris que Harry Potter s'était évadé de l'hôpital, l'infirmier modèle s'était platement excusé de son esclandre de la veille. Il y était obligé s'il voulait sortir de là ! Il avait vu ce que l'enfermement avait fait d'un certain Griffondor, son ennemi le plus cher.

Il avait dit d'un air contrit très bien imité que ce n'était pas sa faute, qu'il avait pété un plomb parce qu'il était très fatigué en ce moment et qu'il avait eu de mauvaises nouvelles de sa famille. Il était désolé de s'être ainsi donné en spectacle. Lui, un sorcier ! Complètement stupide ! Il avait tout simplement besoin de vacances.

Comme il avait toujours été un employé sans histoire, et comme on ne pouvait pas enfermer tous les illuminés qui se prenaient pour Nostradamus ou pour la Reine, - vous imaginez la taille de l'asile ! - le médecin-chef lui avait accordé un congé en lui prescrivant des petites pilules rouges, bleues et vertes à prendre pendant quelques jours. Draco avait repris ses affaires dans son armoire du vestiaire, il avait pesté en constatant qu'il lui manquait de l'argent et ses tickets de métro – Potter ? - puis il s'était dirigé vers la sortie.

Malheureusement, les deux déments qui essayaient souvent de s'évader de l'hôpital, avaient fait ce jour-là une nouvelle tentative. En fait, ils n'étaient pas plus fous que vous ou moi ! C'étaient de vulgaires criminels qui voulaient échapper à leur jugement et à de lourdes condamnations en se faisant passer pour des malades mentaux. Ils avaient presque réussi leur coup ! Mais les surveillants les avaient bloqués dans le sas où pour son malheur, Draco se trouvait déjà. Ne pouvant s'enfuir, fous de rage, les deux malfaiteurs s'étaient jetés sur lui et l'avaient frappé à coups de pieds et de poings.

Trop surpris pour réagir, Draco avait encaissé un tabassage en règle avant que les gardes ne parviennent à le sortir de là. Il avait récolté des ecchymoses un peu partout sur le corps et derrière la tête, une énorme bosse qu'il s'était faite en tombant violemment au sol. Apparemment, ce n'était pas grand chose. C'était au tour du personnel de l'hôpital de s'excuser. Mais ce n'était pas tout.

Georges « L'épais », son ancien collègue, s'aperçut très vite que quelque chose clochait. Draco Malfoy ne bougeait pas, ne parlait pas. Il semblait « ailleurs ». L 'infirmier reconnut immédiatement les symptômes : le jeune homme était en état de choc psychologique et son état demandait des soins urgents. On le garda à l'hôpital. « Pour quelques jours », pensait Linda Cheppers, l'infirmière en chef. Quelques jours qui se prolongèrent.

Draco Malfoy ne sortait pas de son état catatonique. Il avait perdu le contact avec la réalité. L'impact avait été trop fort. Il était déjà en état de stress en entrant dans le sas car il pensait à ses parents sur qui Voldemort avait dû se venger, à sa mère sans doute attaquée de nouveau par Nagini, à ce qu'il allait devenir maintenant. La violence des deux déments avait eu raison de lui. Draco Malfoy était entré dans un autre monde.

Mais contrairement à ce que le personnel de l'hôpital pensait, il ne vivait pas un horrible cauchemar. Au contraire. Il avait rejoint une sorte de pays enchanté où il recomposait le passé à sa guise. Depuis trois ans, le présent ne lui apportait que des malheurs. Le futur n'était que brouillard. Il avait trouvé dans ses souvenirs un refuge ensoleillé et il s'y sentait bien.

Il avait onze ans et il faisait son entrée à l'école des sorciers Dans le Poudlard Express, il avait remarqué un jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns en bataille et aux lunettes rondes. Il avait tout de suite éprouvé pour lui de la sympathie. Il lui avait souri et l'autre lui avait répondu. Un joli sourire et des joues rougissantes ...

Il s'appelait Harry Potter et il était célèbre mais ce n'était pas pour cela que Draco recherchait son amitié. Il y avait eu entre eux une attirance immédiate, un lien qui d'emblée se créait. Ils n'avaient malheureusement pas été envoyés dans la même Maison. Lui allait à Serpentard comme toute sa famille et « Harry » - ça avait tout de suite été « Harry » – était envoyé à Griffondor. Dommage !

Le garçon brun avait eu une petite moue en entendant le nom de sa Maison, à croire .qu'il était déçu. A cette époque, Serpentards et Griffondors se détestaient et se faisaient la guerre au détour des couloirs. Mais ça n'avait pas empêché leur relation de se nouer et de grandir au fil du temps. Ils se retrouvaient en cachette des autres dans le parc ou dans les nombreux recoins secrets du château.

Draco aidait Harry à faire ses devoirs de potions. Le pauvre Griffon n'y comprenait rien et le professeur Snape était très sévère avec lui. « Monsieur Potter, votre célébrité ne vous donne pas le droit d'ignorer les propriétés du bézoard ! » Comme si cela avait de l'importance ! Draco le consolait et .lui faisait répéter ses leçons.

Par contre, c'était Harry le meilleur en vol sur balai. Il avait tout de suite été engagé comme attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de sa Maison. Draco était un peu jaloux, alors Harry lui montrait des figures acrobatiques et ils jouaient le soir à se lancer un souaffle un peu raplapla ou à s'envoyer à grands coups de battes quelques vieux cognards à bout de souffle.

Dumbledore, qui déplorait les rivalités entre les Maisons, les considérait avec bienveillance. Ils avaient chacun d'autres camarades qui se chamaillaient sans cesse. Blaise Zabini ne pouvait pas sentir Ron Weasley et Pansy Parkinson et Hermione Granger se crêpaient souvent le chignon. Mais Théodore Nott discutait volontiers avec Neville Londubat.

Et puis ils avaient grandi. Draco avait eu très peur pour Harry pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et Harry avait « sauvé » Draco de Mimi Geignarde, la fantômette des toilettes des filles, qui lui faisait des avances jusque dans la salle de bain des préfets. Et puis, petit à petit, ils avaient tous les deux senti leur amitié se transformer.

Harry le premier avait avoué à Draco qu'il l'aimait, c'était un pur Griffondor, il fonçait avant de réfléchir. Et la dernière image que le jeune homme blond voyait avec netteté, c'était lui, tenant dans ses bras un beau brun qui se cramponnait à ses épaules, ses cheveux en bataille lui chatouillant le nez et ses magnifiques yeux verts le fixant avec ...

Là il y avait quelque chose de bizarre parce que dans cette dernière vision, Harry le regardait avec tristesse et même avec reproche. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas. Alors il effaçait vite cette image et recommençait la belle histoire en y ajoutant sans cesse de nouveaux détails agréables.

Perdu dans un monde irréel et merveilleux, Draco Malfoy n'avait nulle envie de revenir sur terre. Alors il faisait scrupuleusement tout ce que les femmes et les hommes en blanc lui demandaient : « Il est l'heure de se lever monsieur Malfoy ! ... Faites votre toilette et n'oubliez pas de vous brosser les dents comme hier ! ... Mangez Draco ! Vous devez reprendre des forces ! ... Prenez vos cachets et dormez bien ! Faites de beaux rêves ! »

Ça, ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui dire ! Ses rêves étaient peuplés de lui avec Harry ... lui, tenant Harry serré dans ses bras ... lui; embrassant des lèvres douces ... Enfin ça, il n'en était pas sûr ... Harry et son sourire à damner Morgane elle-même, Harry et ses yeux brillants comme des émeraudes, Harry et son doux parfum de menthe fraîche, le corps mince et chaud de Harry contre le sien ... Oh oui ! Ses nuits étaient encore plus belles que ses jours.

Draco Malfoy était un malade modèle. Le service de psychiatrie de l'hôpital en prenait bien soin. De toute façon, c'était obligé. On n'avait trouvé aucun renseignement sur lui à l'adresse qu'il avait indiquée au secrétariat de l'hôpital. Quelques affaires, des livres, un chat noir qui avait pris la fuite, un hibou qui s'était envolé par la fenêtre dès qu'on avait ouvert sa cage, pas de papiers, rien ...

Son père, Lucius Malfoy, le représentant de la fameuse « Fraternité des jeunes accidentés de la route » avait disparu et d'ailleurs cette association était totalement inconnue des services administratifs. S'il n'y avait pas eu ces chèques qui payaient les soins de Harry Potter, lui aussi mystérieusement envolé, le directeur de l'hôpital aurait pu croire qu'il avait rêvé. Il est vrai qu'il n'était plus sous Imperium et avait repris tous ses esprits.

o – o – o – o

**Environs de Brighton, sud de l'Angleterre.**

Harry était venu voir Georges dans son bureau. Tonks, qui le secondait efficacement quand elle arrêtait de jacasser, était souvent présente. Ils avaient entrepris tous les deux de combler pour Harry le trou noir de trois années d'absence. C'était des conversations à bâtons-rompus, les sujets venaient d'eux-mêmes et s'enchaînaient au fur et à mesure.

Le lieu de travail du Roi Georges était à son image. Parfaitement organisé. Dans la gémellité Weasley, Fred était le cerveau bouillonnant qui invente, son frère était celui qui mettait les idées en forme. Ils se complétaient parfaitement. Ce n'était pas un hasard si leur magasin de farces et attrapes sur le Chemin de Traverse avait eu tant de succès !

Il était fermé maintenant. L'époque n'était soi-disant plus à la rigolade. Mais leurs produits se vendaient encore « sous le manteau » à des prix tout à fait raisonnables. Bon, disons déraisonnables mais c'était si bon de rire !. Georges avait eu le temps de sauver le stock avant que des Mangemorts ne viennent piller la boutique après la rafle de sa famille. L'argent gagné servait à la Résistance. Et certains produits étaient d'une grande utilité.

Harry apprit ainsi une étonnante propriété de la Poudre d' Obscurité du Pérou, celle qui aveuglait totalement les personnes présentes dans le lieu où on la lançait. C'était ce qui avait sauvé Georges lors de l'arrestation de toute sa famille. Une simple farce préparée avec Fred. Il était dans leur chambre quand les policiers de la Brigade avaient débarqué en force au Terrier, accompagnés de Détraqueurs.

« C'était environ un an après ta disparition. Il y avait eu des troubles. Les gens en avaient assez d'être harcelés par la fameuse Brigade Inquisitoriale que le Ministère avait créée sur les conseils de cette empoisonneuse d'Ombrage. Alors, le Ministre avait fait paraître un décret interdisant toute réunion de plus de trois personnes, par crainte de manifestations ou de complots.

-Sauf évidemment quand c'étaient les réceptions ou les bals donnés en l'honneur de « Sa Seigneurie » Lord Voldemort ! avait glissé Tonks.

-Nous avions organisé un repas de famille pour l'anniversaire de Percy qui s'était enfin réconcilié avec papa. Il ne manquait que Charlie, resté en Roumanie. Fleur et sa fille n'étaient heureusement pas encore arrivées. Bien sûr, nous étions plus de trois. Ça a servi de prétexte pour nous arrêter tous et essayer de nous faire prononcer le serment de fidélité aux nouvelles « Lois concernant le Rang et le Sang ». En fait un serment d'allégeance à Lord Voldemort qui en était l'instigateur.

-Les lois sur les classes de sorciers et l'exclusion totale des Nés Moldus !

-Quand les Détraqueurs et les policiers m'ont cherché pour m'emmener avec les autres, je tenais en main un sachet de Poudre d' Obscurité. Je l'ai jeté en l'air. Les sorciers ont réussi à trouver la sortie en tâtonnant mais le Détraqueur qui était avec eux n'a pas bougé. Je le sentais tout proche; pourtant je n'entendais pas son souffle rauque et je n'avais pas froid. J'ai allumé une bougie spéciale que Fred avait inventée pour éclairer dans le noir et j'ai vu le Détraqueur complètement paralysé. Je l'ai bousculé pour pouvoir sortir de la chambre et alors ...

-Oh écoute ça Harry ! C'est merveilleux !

-Le Détraqueur s'est désintégré ! La Poudre d' Obscurité avait sur lui un effet stupéfiant, il s'est effrité comme un gâteau sec qu'on écrase et il a disparu ! J'en suis resté baba ! Je ne pouvais plus bouger tellement j'étais surpris par cette découverte. Du coup, les policiers sont partis avec toute la famille mais sans moi. Il n'est revenu que maman et Ginny. Les autres avaient été envoyés à Azkaban.

-Faire passer une vilaine action pour une bonne, c'est devenu la spécialité de notre Ministère de merde ! « Sa Seigneurie » est trop magnanime pour envoyer des femmes de Sang Pur en prison ! Elles doivent rester à la maison et se consacrer au ménage. Elles sont faites pour ça ! Non mais tu te rends compte Harry ! »

Tonks était si furieuse que ses cheveux étaient rouge écarlate ! Le jeune homme était sidéré ! Faire disparaître les Détraqueurs ! Ces abominables suceurs d'âmes ! C'était merveilleux en effet !

-Mais Georges, pourquoi tout le monde rigole quand on parle d'Azkaban ? Ça doit être horrible pour tes parents !

-Ça l'a été Harry. Les premiers mois. Même s'ils étaient enfermés dans un quartier que Voldemort appelait VIP pour se moquer d'eux, les Sangs Purs étaient traités comme les autres prisonniers, froid, mauvaise nourriture et Détraqueurs. J'ai réussi à avoir des nouvelles et j'ai appris que Fred en particulier était au bord de la dépression. Il ne supportait pas notre séparation.

-Tu sais que Georges a failli se laisser arrêter pour le rejoindre ? Mais finalement, il s'est montré à la hauteur de la situation. On ne l'appelle pas le Roi Georges pour rien. Il a agi comme un chef responsable des autres, comme un souverain. Il avait déjà formé un noyau de résistance avec des anciens de Poudlard. Il a ressuscité l'Ordre du Phénix. La plupart des anciens Membres avaient été arrêtés, certains torturés, d'autres tués. J'étais en cavale. Remus se cachait dans des marécages ...

-Remus ! Personne ne m'en a parlé ! Où est-il ?

-En sécurité ! dit Tonks avec un air de profond soulagement. En dehors des nuits de pleine lune, il essayait de rallier d'autres loups-garous de sa connaissance à notre cause. Seulement, Greyback faisait aussi de la propagande pour son Maître. Remus s'est fait repérer. Il a été attaqué il y a six mois par des Rafleurs, des chasseurs de primes du Ministère ! Des sorciers payés pour rechercher les « déviants » comme ils les appellent. Il a pu s'échapper mais il a été blessé assez gravement. Je l'ai retrouvé mais je ne savais pas comment le soigner.

-Tu lui as sauvé la vie Tonks.

-Oh c'est juste une idée qui m'est venue comme ça. Je savais que les blessures des animaux guérissent plus facilement et plus vite que les blessures humaines. J'ai dit à Remus de prendre sa forme d' Animagus.

-Tu lui as dit de se transformer en loup ? C'était dangereux.

-Pas pour moi, je l'aime tant ! Il m'aime aussi mais il ne veut pas l'admettre. Mais non, l' Animagus de Remus n'est pas le loup comme on pourrait le croire, c'est le chat ! C'est antérieur à sa morsure. Il a suivi mon conseil. Il s'est transformé, il a léché ses blessures, il s'est soigné tout seul. L'ennui, c'est qu'il est encore trop faible pour reprendre définitivement sa forme humaine.

-Il est ici ? J'aimerais tant le voir ! Un chat ! Il doit être adorable !

-Non. Au moment de la pleine lune, ça pourrait être dangereux pour le voisinage. Il vit chez une charmante vieille dame moldue qui l'a pris en affection. C'est plus prudent. Si jamais il redevenait brusquement humain, il pourrait être attrapé de nouveau. Les Rafleurs le recherchent. Sa tête est mise à prix, mille gallions

-Et les nuits de pleine lune ?

-Il s'isole pour se transformer Mais il prend la potion Tue-loup qu'on lui envoie par hibou. Je ne sais pas qui la fabrique. Snape ou Slughorn sans doute. Tu demanderas à Trelawney de te raconter pour Poudlard. Mais pour en revenir à Azkaban, on a eu de la chance. Kingsley Shacklebolt y a été envoyé avec deux autres Aurors « pour surveiller les prisonniers et prêter main forte au Directeur ». En fait, il est en exil. Pas assez de loyauté envers le Ministère. Pas assez de soumission envers « Sa Seigneurie » !

-Personne ne le soupçonne d'être membre de l'Ordre. ?

-Heureusement non ! Ce que voient les gens du Ministère, c'est sa couleur de peau. Ce sont des racistes ! Cho Chang et les sœurs Patil ont été arrêtées à plusieurs reprises, mais elles sont Sang Pur, ça les protège pour le moment. Enfin, Cho est tout de même partie en France. Je crois qu'elle est devenu mannequin ou quelque chose comme ça. Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire. Les mannequins, ce sont les espèces de statues qui présentent les vêtements dans les vitrines non ?

-Tonks ... Laisse-moi finir pour Azkaban, tu papoteras après, soupira le Roi Georges. Rassure-toi, Harry. Ma famille et toutes les autres personnes injustement emprisonnées ne sont plus en danger. Grâce à l'arrivée de Kingsley, il y a eu du changement là-bas ! Ça s'est fait progressivement, un avantage accordé, puis un autre et ainsi de suite. Montague, le Directeur, est corruptible. Pas franchement mauvais mais il aime l'argent et il a deux faiblesses : le whisky pur feu et son fils.

-Celui que vous aviez coincé dans l' Armoire à Disparaître ?

-Oui. Il se prend pour un grand écrivain moldu, William Cheik en Spire, je ne sais pas qui c'est ... Les prisonniers VIP ont alors bénéficié de plus de confort, plus de liberté. Ce n'étaient pas des malfaiteurs après tout ! Ensuite, ils n'ont plus eu à supporter les rondes de Détraqueurs. Mon père s'est même débrouillé pour en désintégrer quelque-uns. Mais l'idée de génie, ça a été la création de la fabrique de bougies.

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

-Hé oui, Harry ! Les sorciers s'éclairent encore à la bougie. Moi, je suis pour qu'on passe à l' éclectricité mais ...

-Tonks ! ... Il fallait absolument donner quelque chose à faire à Fred sinon il serait vraiment devenu fou à lier. Et je ne l'aurais pas supporté. Alors, par l'intermédiaire de Kingsley, je lui ai demandé de monter cette affaire. Et il l'a fait ! ... Avec Percy, Bill et pas mal de complicités extérieures. Ils ont mis Montague dans le coup. Une grosse partie des bénéfices est pour lui alors il ne dit rien au Ministère.

-Mais le mieux Harry ! Le mieux, tu ne devineras jamais !

-Hmm ... Les VIP ne font pas que des bougies ordinaires. A ce propos, c'est Azkaban qui fournit maintenant tout l'éclairage de Poudlard et Merlin sait qu'il y a de quoi faire ! Ils fabriquent aussi notre arme principale, la bougie qui sert à voir dans l' Obscurité de la Poudre. C'est Fred qui en est l'inventeur. De temps en temps, quand Montague père cuve son whisky et que le fils se prend pour Cheik machin, les VIP font un petit extra. Ils travaillent pour la Résistance !

-Pour nous Harry ! On a déjà reçu trois caisses pleines de ces trucs magiques. On s'en servira le jour de l'attaque !

-Vous allez attaquer Voldemort et ses partisans ?

-NOUS allons les attaquer Harry ! Maintenant que tu es là ...

-Tais-toi, Nymphadora ! ... Tiens, je vois Lavande qui nous fait signe depuis le parc. Les hiboux sont arrivés à la volière. Tu veux bien aller chercher le courrier ? J'attends des nouvelles de mon père ... Elle est un peu exubérante, ajouta Georges quand la jeune Auror fut sortie après avoir fait virer ses cheveux au mauve pâle, mais c'est elle qui nous entraîne au combat et crois-moi, elle ne nous ménage pas. C'est un vrai chef !

Il ne pouvait pas ne pas remarquer l'angoisse apparue sur le visage de Harry. Le jeune homme avait peur. Bien sûr, il craignait de ne pas être à la hauteur du rôle que tous voulaient lui voir jouer. Trois années que eux résistaient à l'air libre ! Trois années que lui avait passées dans une prison bien pire qu' Azkaban ! Il ajouta doucement :

-Harry, je sais que c'est dur pour toi ! Ne t'inquiète pas, cette attaque n'est pas pour tout de suite. Imagine seulement que tu es une étoile parmi toutes celles qui brillent dans le ciel et que tu scintilles juste un peu plus fort que les autres pour nous montrer le chemin. C'est tout ce qu'on te demande ...»

_« Pour le moment, pensa-t-il avec tristesse quand Harry eut quitté son bureau, toujours aussi désemparé. Pour le moment ... »_

o – o – o – o

Harry s'était retiré dans la petite chambre qu'il partageait avec Dean Thomas. Il regardait pensivement le sac à dos qui contenait tout ce qu'il possédait au monde avec sa baguette magique et sa cape d'invisibilité. Il se disait qu'il devrait peut-être se procurer quelques ustensiles de toilette et des vêtements neufs ... En envoyant un message à Hermione par l'entremise des Gobelins, pour lui donner accès à son coffre à Gringotts peut-être ?

Mais sa tête était ailleurs ... Une petite étoile qui scintille ... Georges était poète à ses heures ! Mais ce n'était pas ce qui lui donnerait la force de faire face à son destin ! Ses amis, ses guides, ses protecteurs lui manquaient cruellement. Ron et Hermione, ses soutiens de toujours, Dumbledore, en qui il avait mis sa confiance, Remus qui lui avait appris tant de choses ...

Et Sirius, son parrain, qui aurait pu lui servir de père s'il n'avait pas disparu derrière le voile noir d'une vieille arcade au département des Mystères ... Sirius ... Lui était une étoile ! Il rayonnait comme un soleil, beau, gai, charmeur ... Sirius ! Comme il lui manquait ! Harry pensa tout à coup au morceau de miroir qu'il avait retrouvé dans la poche magique de son sac. Il le sortit et le tint au creux de sa main.

C'était un miroir à double sens. Il y en avait deux, le sien qui avait été cassé dans sa malle et celui que Sirius avait gardé pour lui. Ils étaient reliés par magie. Si son parrain avait été encore vivant, il l'aurait appelé, son visage serait apparu sur son morceau de verre et Sirius l'aurait vu, lui, dans son propre miroir. Ils auraient pu se parler, se sourire ... Ils auraient pu ... mais Sirius était mort ...

Harry caressa la froide surface de verre du bout des doigts et murmura : « Sirius ... » Aucun visage souriant n'apparut et Harry faillit se mettre à pleurer. Il était ridicule ! Il se conduisait comme un enfant ! Pourtant, à travers ses yeux brouillés, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de guetter quelque chose, une vague réponse à son appel. Mais rien ...

Et soudain ... Ce ne furent pas ses yeux qui reçurent une réponse mais ses oreilles. Il entendit des murmures ... Il les connaissait, ces voix chuchotantes qui venaient de derrière le voile, dans cet amphithéâtre où il s'était battu contre les Mangemorts ! Des voix qui lui parlaient, qui l'appelaient ... Les voix des morts ...

« Moi aussi, je les entends, avait dit Luna la rêveuse. » Est-ce qu'il devenait fou ? Est-ce que toutes ces années passées dans un hôpital moldu avaient endommagé gravement son cerveau ? C'était toujours mauvais signe quand on commençait à entendre des voix ! Ou alors ... Est-ce que c'était ... réel ? Il secoua la tête, se boucha l'une après l'autre les oreilles mais les voix étaient toujours là, l'une d'elle prononçait son nom et c'était la voix de Sirius !

Il tint le morceau de miroir à la hauteur de ses yeux, tremblant comme une feuille. Une image commençait à apparaître, pas un visage hélas, mais un voile en lambeaux qui ondulait comme si quelqu'un l'effleurait par derrière.

« Harry, répétait la voix, si basse qu'il la percevait à peine. Je suis là, je t'attends.

-Sirius ! Sirius ! M'entends-tu ? Je suis là moi aussi ! »

Mais la voix se contentait de répéter son nom. Et puis l'image s'effaça, les voix s'éloignèrent et cessèrent d'être audibles. Et Harry se retrouva la tête dans ses mains, moitié pleurant, moitié riant, un morceau de miroir tout à fait ordinaire posé sur ses genoux.

A suivre.


	6. Chapter 6

Désaliéné.

Auteur : haniPyanfar.

Merci à JKR pour les personnages principaux et à Artoung pour le cadre de l'histoire.

o – o – o – o

Sixième partie.

« Harry, vous admirez le portrait de mon ancêtre, la célèbre Cassandra ? Ses descendantes ont toutes des dons de divination, plus ou moins développés. Je reconnais que je ne suis pas la plus douée mais il m'est arrivé de faire des prédictions exactes. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'Albus Dumbledore m'avait engagée à Poudlard ! L'ennui, c'est qu'à ces moments-là, j'entre en transe et ensuite je ne me souviens de rien.

Harry se trouvait dans le Hall de la maison et s'était arrêté devant un tableau représentant une petite femme assez dodue, assise sur un canapé. Ses mains posées sur ses genoux tenaient une baguette magique bizarre. Au lieu d'être droite, elle était légèrement spiralée. De temps en temps, elle la levait et des chapelets d'étoiles sortaient de la pointe. Elle ouvrait la bouche et prononçait quelques mots mais on ne les entendait pas.

-Ah, professeur, je vous cherchais, répondit Harry. Georges m'a dit que vous pourriez me parler de l'école justement ! Que se passe-t-il là bas et pourquoi êtes-vous partie ?

-Je ne suis pas partie Harry ! J'ai été renvoyée ! A la rentrée qui a suivi votre soi-disant décès, ON m'a fait savoir que les leçons de Divination étaient supprimées et ON m'a donné une heure pour déménager de la Tour Nord !

-Qui a osé ... Ah je vois ! Ombrage ! Elle ne vous a pas pardonné la scène avec Dumbledore !

-Cette horrible bonne femme ! Et je n'ai pas été la seule à être chassée, comme ça du jour au lendemain ! Le professeur Binns a dû s'enfuir, poursuivi par le Baron Sanglant, le fantôme de Serpentard. Et Argus Rusard a eu beau protester, il est Cracmol et indigne d'être le concierge de Poudlard ! Il est parti en pleurant avec Miss Teigne dans ses bras !

-Et Hagrid, professeur, où est-il ?

-Il n'a pas attendu son renvoi, Harry. Dès l'annonce de votre « mort », il est parti dans la Forêt Interdite avec Crockdur, son gros chien. Il sanglotait si fort qu'on l'entendait dans toute l'école . On ne l'a plus revu, personne ne sait où il est parti.

Harry n'osa pas demander des nouvelles de Graup, le géant. Sans doute en exil avec son demi-frère. Tout heureuse d'avoir un interlocuteur, Sybille Trelawney poursuivait son récit.

-Depuis que Severus Snape est devenu Directeur, Poudlard a bien changé ! Albus doit se retourner dans sa tombe ! Certains professeurs sont restés, plus par devoir que par envie. On ne pouvait tout de même pas abandonner les élèves dans de trop mauvaises mains. Les jeunes gens sont si influençables ! On flatte leur vanité en leur affirmant qu'ils sont supérieurs aux autres et certains finissent par le croire, dur comme fer. L'arrogance et le mépris s'apprennent aussi bien sur les bancs de l'école que dans la famille ! Heureusement le respect des autres et la tolérance aussi ! Minerva est la gardienne de nos traditions. Elle veille au maintien de nos valeurs. Les gens du Ministère n'ont pas osé s'attaquer à elle.

_« Peut-être aussi que Snape a insisté pour qu'elle reste, ils faisaient tous les deux partie de l'ancien Phénix tout de même ! Et je sais maintenant pourquoi il a tué le professeur Dumbledore ! » pensait Harry._

-Pomona Chourave, Aurora Sinistra et Rolanda Bibine sont restées, elles-aussi. Et à la surprise de tous, Horace Slughorn. C'est un très bon Maître des Potions, même s'il fait un peu trop son avantageux ! Finalement, il s'entend très bien avec Severus Snape ! Ils préparent des potions ensemble et s'échangent des recettes. Celui qui a paraît-il posé problème, c'est Filius Flitwick !

-Comment ça, le professeur Flitwick ! C'est un excellent Maître des Enchantements !

-C'est la faute d'Ombrage et de ces saletés de lois sur le Rang et le Sang ! Pour plaire à sa patronne, un obscur employé du Ministère prétendait qu'un ancêtre de Filius était un Nain de la Montagne Noire, une créature non magique. Cela lui donnait un Rang trop bas pour enseigner à Poudlard ! Ce crétin a déchanté quand il lui est poussé une crête de coq sur la tête et des barbillons sous le menton ! Il ne pouvait plus pousser que des cocoricos ! Personne n' a rien osé dire ensuite !

-Et même si c'était vrai, quelle idée idiote de juger les gens non pas sur leur valeur propre mais sur leur famille ! C'est du Ombrage tout craché !

-Oh ! Elle a fait mieux encore ! Elle a fait nommer deux Mangemorts comme professeurs. Amycus Carrow est censé enseigner la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. En fait, il donne des cours de Magie Noire, en particulier aux Serpentards Sa sœur Alecto est chargé de démontrer la supériorité absolue des sorciers sur toutes les créatures non magiques. Vous n'imaginez pas les sottises qu'elle peut raconter sur les Moldus ! Mais ce sont aussi et surtout les espions du Ministère à Poudlard.

-Je les connais ! Ils étaient en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie quand Dumbledore est mort ! Avec Greyback et Snape ! ... _Et Malfoy, aussi, hélas ! rajouta-t-il in-petto. _

-Ce sont eux qui répandent ces idées d'un autre âge sur la supériorité des Sangs Purs ! continuait Sybille sans voir l'expression d'amertume sur le visage de Harry. Les Serpentards n'ont pas été difficiles à convaincre mais vous le croirez ou non, Harry, des élèves aussi brillants que des Serdaigles ou bien de simples Pouffsouffles en quête de reconnaissance se sont laissés embobiner ! J'ose espérer qu'il n'y a pas de Griffondors mais sait-on jamais !

-Pourquoi pas en effet ! Ils sont aussi sensibles à la flatterie que les autres !

-Mais le pire, ça a été pour certains élèves ! Bien entendu, les Nés Moldus n'ont pas reçu de lettres de rentrée. Croyant à un oubli, deux d'entre eux ont essayé de monter dans le Poudlard Express mais ils ont été arrêtés et des Détraqueurs se sont chargés de leur faire comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas les Bienvenus ! Ils en ont heureusement été quittes pour une belle peur !

-Seuls les Sangs Purs peuvent aller à Poudlard ?

-Il en avait été question mais alors, il y aurait eu à peine une cinquantaine d'élèves. Donc les Sangs Mêlés de classe 1, pour employer leur vocabulaire, sont autorisés à fréquenter l'école. Entre nous, quand on pense que Voldemort lui-même est Sang Mêlé, c'est vraiment la moindre des choses !

-C'est encore plus moche que je ne pensais ! Et les autres, qu'est-ce qu'ils deviennent ?

-Curieusement, une semaine après la rentrée, les exclus ont reçu des lettres de Beauxbâtons en France, de Salem en Amérique, de Göteborg en Suède ou de Budapest en Hongrie les invitant à venir continuer leurs études dans leurs écoles de sorcellerie. Je ne sais pas qui est à l'origine de cette initiative mais c'est une riche idée !

-Tout le monde n'est pas aussi obtus que les sorciers d'Angleterre !

-Ils ne sont pas tous mauvais, Harry. Ils ont peur ! Nous essayons de leur redonner l'espoir. Et puis, vous êtes là maintenant !

Le jeune homme détourna la tête ... _Encore ! _... Tout à coup, Cassandra, la sorcière du tableau, remua sa drôle de baguette et ouvrit la bouche. A la grande surprise des deux interlocuteurs, sa voix résonna haut et clair.

« Tais-toi, Sybille ! Tu lui fais peur à ce gamin ! Le roi Georges attend tout le monde au salon. Je prédis des mauvaises nouvelles ! »

Elle lança un bouquet d'étoiles rouges et se figea de nouveau dans le silence.

o – o – o - o

Les visages étaient graves. Ils étaient neuf, réunis autour de leur chef, les résidents permanents du manoir Trelawney. La lettre que Georges tenait à la main et dont il venait de donner lecture, n'avait rien de réjouissant. Elle était signée Arthur Weasley et arrivait tout droit d'Azkaban. Le hibou messager grignotait du Miam Hibou sur la table basse d'un air épuisé, on avait dû lui recommander de faire diligence.

« Quand doit avoir lieu la rafle ? demanda Tonks.

-A la prochaine pleine lune, dans ... voyons voir, dans dix jours exactement.

-Cela doit avoir un rapport avec Greyback et sa troupe de Loups-Garous. Ils vont sûrement attaquer un lieu particulier. Attends ! La lettre parle de la ferme Moonie où vivent deux familles moldues qui ont chacune un enfant sorcier. Plusieurs de nos amis s'y cachent ! Et il y a au moins cinq ou six autres enfants ! C'est une cible toute désignée pour ces monstres !

-Ou alors le cabaret « La Lune Rousse », notre lieu de réunion dans la banlieue de Londres Greyback adore attaquer les Moldus par surprise.

Le fait que la rafle soit prévue pour la pleine lune semblait avoir marqué les esprits

-Peu importe le lieu désigné pour les Loups-Garous, reprit Georges avec fermeté. Il n'y a pas qu'eux. D'après la lettre, presque tous nos refuges sont connus de Voldemort.

-Sauf celui-ci, heureusement ! Mais qui a pu lui fournir tous ces renseignements ? Y a-t-il un ou plusieurs traitres parmi nous ?

C'était un grave soupçon et chacun cherchait dans sa tête qui, dans ses relations, était susceptible d'être un agent double.

-Mon père ne le précise pas. Son indicateur lui a seulement dit qu'il fallait se méfier des rats.

-Des vrais rats ? Mais ce ne sont pas des animaux magiques !

-Ils peuvent être soumis à un sortilège d'obéissance. Mais comme ils agissent en bandes, il leur faut un leader. Ce sont des animaux très hiérarchisés.

-Je sais ! s'écria Harry qui n'avait encore rien dit. La forme d' Animagus de Peter Pettigrow, un fidèle de Voldemort, c'est le rat. Son Maître lui a peut-être donné le pouvoir d'ensorceler ces sales bêtes. Il en a fait ses espions et communique avec eux ! Ça doit durer déjà depuis un certain temps. Les rats se glissent partout et on n'y prête pas attention sauf pour les chasser quand ils deviennent trop hardis !

Ils se regardèrent tous avec consternation. Les rats ! Ils n'avaient pas pensé à ça ! Voldemort savait s'entourer de toutes sortes de complices !

-En tous cas, dit Sibylle Trelawney après un lourd silence, ils ne viendront pas ici. Cassandra détestait les petites bestioles malfaisantes et il y a autour de la maison un sort qui les repousse. Elle ne supportait que les oiseaux et les insectes, les papillons et les coccinelles en particulier. Et les abeilles, mais pas les guêpes !

Cette remarque un peu décalée par rapport à la gravité de la situation eut le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère. Chère Sibylle, qui vivait dans son monde à part !

-Il faut prévenir tous nos amis pour qu'ils se mettent à l'abri !

-Oui mais il ne faut surtout pas alerter les rats. Au contraire ! J'ai une idée ! Nous allons détourner leur attention, leur faire croire que nous sommes insouciants et que nous préparons des fêtes pour l'arrivée de l'été. L'équinoxe est proche, les Moldus font des feux de joie à la Saint-Jean. Nous pourrions faire semblant de reprendre cette coutume, en parler beaucoup, inviter des amis et tout le monde pourrait s'enfuir juste avant la pleine lune.

-C'est une bonne idée, dit le roi Georges après un instant de réflexion. Nous allons voir si nous pouvons la mettre en œuvre. Mais c'est reculer pour mieux sauter. Je pense qu'il faut faire plus. Voldemort croit nous surprendre. C'est nous qui allons créer la surprise. Nous attaquerons les premiers !

-Tu parles sérieusement, Georges ? dit Tonks dont les cheveux roses reprirent tout à coup leur teinte naturelle, preuve qu'elle était attentive aux directives de celui que tous considéraient comme leur chef.

-Oui. Nous ne pouvons plus attendre. La seule chose qu'il faut savoir, c'est si nous sommes prêts à agir. Nous pensions avoir plus de temps pour tout mettre au point. Dix jours, c'est court mais nous pouvons y arriver. Notre plan est prêt et heureusement, nous n'en avons pas encore parlé aux autres. Les rats auraient pu en avoir connaissance. Mes amis, l'heure est grave. La bataille est proche. Que faisons-nous ?

Ils se regardèrent. Puis certains se tournèrent vers Harry. Il hocha juste la tête. Ce n'était pas à lui de décider mais il donna ainsi son accord. Les dés étaient jetés. Il allait probablement mourir mais il y avait peut-être une petite chance pour que les autres s'en tirent. Ils levèrent tous la main quand le vote fut demandé. C'était une décision qui semblait déraisonnable mais elle fut prise parce que quelquefois, c'étaient les idées folles qui brisaient les chaînes.

Juste avant de sortir, Harry demanda :

-Qui est la personne qui a donné ces renseignements à ton père ? Est-ce un proche de Voldemort ? Que fait-il à Azkaban ?

-Oui, ajouta Tonks. Tu ne nous as pas dit qui était à l'origine de ces révélations. Es-tu sûr qu'on peut lui faire confiance ?

Georges hésita un instant. Il n'avait pas donné le nom de celui qui trahissait son Maître. Il apparaissait dans la lettre grâce à un code de lettres soulignées, une astuce employée au cas où le courrier aurait été intercepté. Il se dit que le jugement des Résistants valait celui du Conseil VIP d' Azkaban. Il déclara !

-C'est Lucius Malfoy.

Etrangement, les renseignements étaient si précis et si vraisemblables que personne n'émit de doutes sur leur véracité après cette révélation. De tous les Grands Mangemorts attachés aux idées de leur Maître, Lucius Malfoy était peut-être le plus imbu de sa supériorité mais il était le seul à avoir assez d'orgueil pour trahir sans déchoir.

o – o – o – o

Et pendant dix jours, ce fut l'effervescence. Les visiteurs se succédèrent au manoir. Ils n'utilisaient aucun moyen magique. Les uns prenaient le train ou le bus, d'autres faisaient du stop, certains arrivaient en taxi, comme Harry. Le jeune homme apprit ainsi que des Moldus étaient engagés à leurs côtés dans la lutte contre Voldemort car celui-ci s'attaquait aussi à leur monde.

« Le Premier Ministre Moldu est prévenu. L'Auror Duncan doit rencontrer demain le chef de leur police. Ils travaillent déjà ensemble sur les attaques de banque. Le département « Magie » de Scotland Yard nous propose un détachement d'une vingtaine d'hommes pour nous aider dans certains endroits moldus déjà sous surveillance. Nous leur avons dit de se méfier des rats. Ils ont d'abord ri puis ils ont lancé une campagne de dératisation dans leurs locaux. Ils ont exterminés une bonne centaine de ces sales bêtes ! »

« Mrs Figg vient d'arriver avec ses correspondants cracmols Sarah McFerlane et Arthus Gently. Ils demandent leurs consignes pour les transmissions par le téléphone moldu et les nouveaux mots de passe. »

« Poudlard nous envoie la dernière cargaison de bougies noires. En aurons-nous assez ? Où en sont les paquets individuels de Poudre d' Obscurité ? Oh ! Et bonne nouvelle ! A cet envoi était joint un petit flacon de Felix Felicis. Le professeur Slughorn s'excuse, il n'a pas pu en fabriquer plus. L'ambervilius est sévèrement rationné et contrôlé. Pour s'en procurer, il faut faire une demande écrite au Ministère. Mais Slug a pu en acheter un peu au marché noir. »

« Georges, nous avons une commande de trente crèmes canaris pour une fête d'anniversaire. On s'en occupe quand même ou on laisse tomber ? »

« L'Auror Fitzgerald a pu faire passer discrètement un petit mot à Luna. Le plan d'attaque du Ministère est au point. Ils seront trente. Ils demandent une grosse provision de Poudre à cause des Détraqueurs. C'est prévu, je crois ?

« Hannah Abbott a eu la bonne idée d'emmener Anthony Goldstein sur un terrain de foot pour lui passer les consignes. Ils faisaient semblant de flirter. Un rat les suivait mais les parents des enfants qui s'entraînaient sur la pelouse lui ont fait la chasse. Il n'a pas pu les approcher. Tout est prêt à Sainte Mangouste pour soigner les blessés. Au moins là; il n'y a pas de rats !

« Ça y est ! Colin a réussi à contacter le clan des typographes à la Gazette du Sorcier ! Dès qu'ils seront prévenus de l'attaque, ils bloqueront les machines. Ce sale torchon ne pourra pas paraître. Les journalistes vendus au Ministère ne pourront pas publier leurs mensonges ! Colin leur avait demandé de préparer une Une sur notre victoire ! Les typos ont refusé, par superstition. Mais ils seront prêts à tout relancer au moindre signe. »

«Rose a pu rencontrer Hermione à Gringotts ! Enfin ! Je commençais à désespérer ! Vous savez que deux policiers de la Brigade sont de faction devant la porte mais ils ne peuvent pas entrer. Alors, ils interrogent, fouillent et arrêtent tous ceux qui viennent à la banque ou qui en sortent. Mais Rose est maligne ! Elle les a roulés dans la farine !

-Excellente nouvelle ! ... Oh mais dis donc ! Tu rougis, Justin ! Y aurait-il anguille sous roche entre toi et la petite Zeller ? Faut dire qu'elle est mignonne ! Comment elle a fait pour tromper les valets du Ministère ?

- Vous êtes cons les mecs ! Enfin ... Rose est apprentie serveuse au Chaudron Baveur. Elle est arrivée à la banque avec un gros sac de toile plein de noises et de mornilles. Elle a prétendu que c'étaient ses pourboires et qu'elle allait ouvrir un compte. Les policiers lui ont volé chacun dix mornilles mais ils l'ont laissé passer. Après c'était facile. Elle a donné le mot de passe et un gobelin l'a conduite auprès de Granger.

-J'espère qu'elle va bien ! Ron ne nous pardonnerait pas s'il lui arrivait quelque chose !

-Oh, il paraît qu'elle est un peu pâle à force de vivre sous terre mais elle fait dire qu'elle participera à l'attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle se joindra à ceux qui s'occuperont de la Poste et des hiboux. Par contre, les gobelins ne nous aideront pas. Ils défendrons seulement Gringotts, à l'aide de leur dragon s'il le faut.

-C'est déjà ça ! Voldemort sera bientôt à cours d'argent. Or l'argent est le nerf de la guerre.

-Oui mais il lui reste les banques moldues. Heureusement la police anglaise est prévenue. Elle mettra peut-être le grappin sur les Mangemorts qui les pillent.

-Que Merlin t'entende !

o – o – o - o

Harry assistait éberlué à toute cette agitation. Le manoir ressemblait à une ruche ! Cassandra devait être ravie de ses nouvelles abeilles. Et puis, il y eut la réunion concernant l'attaque du QG de Voldemort. Georges déroula sur son bureau un parchemin avec un plan du manoir Malfoy. C'était l'œuvre de Dobby, ancien elfe de maison de Lucius. Le dessin était un peu malhabile mais précis.

« Nous devons adapter notre plan d'attaque au nouveau lieu de résidence de Voldemort. On dirait qu'il se méfie. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il ne reste jamais longtemps au même endroit. Mais d'après notre informateur, il a fait venir auprès de lui ses plus fidèles Mangemorts. Ils sont onze sur place plus les quatre de Poudlard qui ne combattent théoriquement pas. Il y a aussi des gardes qui patrouillent jour et nuit autour de la maison.

-A part Voldemort, ceux-là ne nous poseront pas trop de problèmes. Nous serons plus nombreux qu'eux et nous profiterons de l'effet de surprise. Combien d'autres doivent arriver au matin ? ?

-Au minimum une centaine, des Mangemorts de moindre importance et des policiers de la Brigade. Ils viendront le jour même de la rafle pour prendre leurs ordres. Apparemment Voldemort ne veut pas divulguer son plan secret. Il craint les fuites.

-Ses craintes sont confirmées. Il faut espérer que ce n'est pas une ruse de sa part. Il croit tenir Lucius Malfoy par ses menaces sur sa famille et il ignore qu'Azkaban fait de la résistance.

-Ou il fait semblant de l'ignorer !

Voyant que la discussion s'égarait, Georges intervint de cet étrange ton de commandement qui lui était venu naturellement quand il avait décidé de relever l'Ordre du Phénix de ses cendres.

-Mes amis, soyons positifs ! Avançons ! Nous avons deux problèmes à gérer en priorité : parvenir au manoir Malfoy sans nous faire repérer et empêcher ensuite toute fuite, que ce soient des personnes alliées de Voldemort ou des hiboux porteurs de messages. Pour cela, nous avons déjà Dobby qui sait où est la volière et comment la fermer hermétiquement. Quelles sont les solutions pour les autres points ?

-Rebecca Montgomery, la sœur des jumelles et du gamin qui a été mordu par Greyback, travaille au service des Cheminettes. Elle propose de bloquer la sortie par les cheminées actives du manoir, celle du salon et celle de la chambre de Lucius Malfoy qui est devenue celle de Voldemort. Quoique lui, ça ne le gênera pas beaucoup puisqu'il peut voler. Ses troupes pourront entrer mais elles seront clouées sur place sans pouvoir repartir.

-Elles arriveront par le salon, dit Brian Connaly, un ancien Griffondor d'une trentaine d'années Ça m'étonnerait que les Mangemorts de peu d'importance osent déranger leur Maître. Mon groupe peut guetter leur arrivée et les surprendre quand ils sortiront des flammes. Mais attention ! La Poudre d' Obscurité ne fait pas bon ménage avec la Poudre de Cheminette. Il y a risque d'explosion.

-Il nous faut tout de même prévoir une issue de secours. Au cas où ...

-Rebecca propose d'ouvrir une sortie par la chambre de Draco Malfoy. Elle est au premier étage comme celle de son père. Nous serons les seuls à le savoir. Les Mangemorts ne passeront pas par là, Au contraire, ils descendront plutôt au rez-de-chaussée.

-Très bien ! Sur le plan, cette chambre est au bout du couloir, en face d'un passage secret révélé par Dobby. Tous ceux qui attaqueront le manoir devront connaître son emplacement. Rebecca agira-t-elle seule ou lui faut-il de l'aide ? Est-ce dangereux pour elle ?

-Elle dit que non, la nuit, son étage est désert mais ceux qui attaqueront le Ministère doivent savoir où est son bureau et lui prêter main forte en cas de besoin. De toute façon, elle est décidée à agir. La perte de son frère a été cruelle pour toute sa famille.

-Elle n'est pas la seule à être dans la peine. Qu'en est-il du transplanage, reprit Georges. Qui s'en occupe ?

-Le nôtre ou celui des Mangemorts ?

-Finissons-en d'abord avec le manoir. Nous savons qu'un sortilège empêche de transplaner depuis la maison et le parc. On ne peut le faire qu'à l'extérieur de la propriété. Il faut un groupe à la grille d'entrée mais aussi plusieurs personnes disséminées le long du mur qui n'est pas très haut. Quelques fuyards pourraient tenter leur chance de cette façon à la fin de la bataille.

-C'est mon job, dit Léonor Kirsinsky, une Serdaigle au visage anguleux et aux lunettes carrées. Nous sommes quinze. Cinq devant le portail, dix autour. Ça devrait suffire. Mais nous n'agirons pas si c'est Voldemort qui sort. C'est la consigne.

-Parfait. Mais le cas a peu de chance de se présenter. Lui peut transplaner ou voler ou disparaître si ça lui chante. Il ne prendra pas la peine de passer par une porte. Mais j'espère qu'il sera vaincu avant. Occupez-vous de toutes les autres personnes qui tentent de fuir. Il ne faut pas que l'attaque soit connue avant la victoire.

-Ou la défaite !

-Ouh ! Le rabat-joie ! Le V que tu dessineras sur ton bras le jour de la bataille, qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire à ton avis ?

-Ne me dis pas que tu as fait ton testament ! Qu'est-ce que tu me lègues ?

-Oh oui ! Moi je veux ton exemplaire hors série des Contes de Beedle le Barde !

-Et moi ta photo de l'équipe des Canons de Chudley dédicacée par tous les joueurs !

-Et moi ...

-Stop ! Un peu de sérieux s'il vous plaît ! Le point suivant est : comment arriver sur place sans se faire remarquer, ni par les gardes du manoir, ni surtout par les guetteurs du Ministère qui détectent tous les mouvements magiques suspects. Nous devons arriver le plus près possible de la maison et nous sommes nombreux. Wilkinson, c'était quoi ton idée ?

-Nous voyagerons à la moldue, dans des autobus.

-Ça ne paraîtra pas bizarre, plusieurs de ces machins les uns derrière les autres, sur une route de campagne, en plein Wiltshire ?

-Non parce que j'ai découvert quelque chose de très intéressant. Le manoir Malfoy est situé tout près d'un haut lieu magique : le cercle de pierres de Stonehenge. Les Moldus y vont en excursion, en bus justement. Nous ferons comme eux. Une fois arrivés à destination, nous resterons groupés dans le cercle et de là, nous transplanerons de nuit devant le manoir. Le lieu est tellement rempli de magie qu'on ne nous remarquera même pas.

-Ah très bonne idée !

-Nous arriverons ici, sur la gauche de la maison, du côté extérieur du mur. D'abord deux d'entre nous pour voir si la voie et libre et stupéfixer les gardes s'il y en a. Puis tous les attaquants par petits groupes. Ne sachant pas d'où nous venons, les guetteurs du Ministère croiront que ce sont les troupes de Voldemort qui le rejoignent avec un peu d'avance.

-Excellent ! Quelqu'un a-t-il quelque chose à ajouter sur les propositions qui viennent d'être faites ? Nous en reparlerons bien sûr avant le jour J ... Personne ? ... Alors, passons à l'attaque en elle-même. Tonks ? ...

Georges savait proposer sans imposer. Et son principal talent était de bien connaître ses adjoints et de déléguer les responsabilités aux bonnes personnes. Son titre n'était pas usurpé. Il était le roi Georges et le serait jusqu'à la fin de cette foutue guerre.

Pour que naissent en lui ces nouvelles aptitudes auxquelles sa jeunesse insouciante ne l'avait guère préparé, il avait fallu la brutale rupture du lien fusionnel qui l'unissait à son jumeau. Il avait découvert le déchirement, la solitude, il avait failli succomber au désespoir et puis la rage lui était venue, avec la force et l'envie d'agir.

Il avait découvert son individualité, sa personnalité, et il en avait fait une arme. Une arme pour vaincre, pour revivre, pour un jour retrouver Fred, son double et sa moitié, pour être libre de nouveau, libre de rire et de faire rire, d'être insouciant et créatif à la fois, d'être même parfois irresponsable, d'avoir ce grain de folie qui caractérise les génies quels qu'ils soient et d'où qu'ils viennent, pour redevenir Georges tout simplement.

Harry assistait à tout ce déploiement de stratégie en spectateur muet. Qu'aurait-il pu dire ou faire qui n'ait déjà été envisagé et décidé par d'autres, bien plus qualifiés que lui ? Il n'était qu'une pièce rapportée mais il espérait tout de même faire partie du grand Projet qui se dessinait petit à petit sous ses yeux. Il fut malgré tout surpris quand son nom fut prononcé pour la première fois.

«Harry ? Harry, tu rêves ? On en est à la deuxième vague d'assaut, celle dont tu fais partie.

-Heu oui, oui, je vous écoute Georges. J'étais juste admiratif devant votre plan. Dites-moi ce que je dois faire.

-Nous attaquerons à l'aube, au moment où la surveillance se relâche toujours un peu. Nous neutraliserons d'abord les gardes de l'extérieur. Les grands Mangemorts devraient dormir . Ceux du rez-de-chaussée seront vite hors d'état de nuire si tout se passe comme prévu. Il faudra ensuite nettoyer l'étage et peut-être les mansardes. Ton rôle sera de distraire Voldemort.

-Hein ? Et comment ?

-Tu l'appelleras. Tu seras dans le jardin, juste en face de sa chambre, caché sous ta cape d'invisibilité. Là, sur le plan. Tu utiliseras un Sonorus et tu crieras son nom. Tous les Mangemorts de l'étage seront réveillés en même temps que lui et ils se précipiteront tous à la fenêtre. Lui te cherchera de ses yeux rouges.

-Il me verra peut-être. Il est si puissant qu'une simple cape d'invisibilité ne sera peut-être pas suffisante.

-Si c'est le cas, il sera trop surpris pour te tuer sans te parler d'abord mais cela n'arrivera pas. ... Aie confiance Harry, d'après ce que tu m'as dit, ta cape ne t'a jamais trahi.

-Bien sûr, Georges, et puis ce n'est pas la première fois que je me trouve en face du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ça devient une douce habitude.

Harry avait l'impression qu'un filet d'eau glacée coulait dans son cou et le long de son dos. Le silence dans la salle de réunion était d'une qualité particulière, profond et pourtant parcouru de frémissements. Ce que Georges demandait à Harry était d'une telle gravité, cela représentait un tel danger ... Tous en avaient intimement conscience.

-Les Mangemorts se précipiteront dehors pour te chercher. Sans doute Bellatrix Lestrange, Peter Pettigrow et quatre ou cinq autres selon le nombre de chambres. Nous les attendrons de pied ferme. Je ne suis pas sûr que Narcissa et Draco Malfoy soient dans le lot. Ils sont en disgrâce comme Lucius.

-Vous allez les tuer ? Tous ? Ce ne sera pas une attaque mais une boucherie !

-Il n'est pas question de tuerie, Harry. Nous voulons les désarmer, les bâillonner, puis les immobiliser. Ensuite, nous les enfermerons dans les cachots du manoir jusqu'à ce que le groupe des Aurors ait terminé le nettoyage du Ministère. Les alliés de Voldemort doivent être jugés et condamnés pour les crimes qu'ils ont commis. Ils iront à Azkaban, Harry et crois-moi, ce ne sera pas dans le quartier VIP !

-Bien. Et qu'est-ce que je fais ensuite ? Je crie à Voldemort de venir faire joujou avec moi dans le jardin ? Un petit duel peut-être ? Ou des pâtés de sable ?

-Non, Harry. Attire-le dans le parc si tu peux mais c'est aux combattants chevronnés de capturer Voldemort. Nous serons vingt à l'attendre, avec tous un Avada au bout du bras. Lui mourra, tu peux m'en croire ! Il a fait trop de mal et il peut en faire encore beaucoup. Nous nous sommes entraînés pendant des mois. Nous avons étudié tous ses sortilèges. Il ne nous échappera pas.

Les choses ont beau être prévues dans leurs moindres détails, il est rare qu'un grain de sable ne vienne pas détraquer n'importe quel plan bien conçu. Ce jour-là, ce fut le courage, plus, la témérité folle d'un petit jeune homme qui changea le cours des choses. On est Griffondor ou on ne l'est pas !

o – o – o – o

**A la fin de la bataille. **

Ils avaient vaincu. Mais il y avait un prix à payer. Des morts, des blessés dans les deux camps. Beaucoup. Des prisonniers. Nombreux.

Le Ministère était tombé. Sept tués parmi les Aurors. Mais tous les Détraqueurs présents dans les sous-sols avaient été désintégrés.

De nombreux blessés sur le Chemin de Traverse et Colin Crivey, tombé le sourire aux lèvres devant la Gazette du Sorcier.

Hermione Granger, attaquée par trois policiers de la Brigade, blessée par un Sectum Sempra, le deuxième ! sauvée par des gobelins en colère.

Remus Lupin, tuant Greyback à la ferme Moonie après qu'il eût mordu l'un des enfants moldus qui en était mort. Remus, attaqué sauvagement par trois autres Loups Garous, réussissant in extremis à les enfermer dans un filet indestructible avant de s'effondrer, grièvement blessé.

Les simples sorciers, pourtant craintifs au départ, soudain débarrassés de leur peur, aidant les attaquants partout où ils étaient en difficulté. Quelques actes de vandalisme, quelques vengeances hâtives, quelques sortilèges de trop ... La tyrannie avait duré si longtemps !

Des actions d'éclat, des ralliements de dernière minute, des douleurs, du sang et des larmes. La journée finissait dans un ciel rouge mais avec des cris de joie ...

o – o – o - o

Au manoir Malfoy, au moment où le soleil se levait dans toute sa gloire, la bataille s'était terminée dans le silence. Le Maître des Ténèbres, le sinistre Lord Noir, était étendu dans un massif de fleurs qui faisaient autour de lui un somptueux tapis. Mort. Définitivement.

En face de lui, Harry Potter était couché sur l'herbe verte, les yeux clos, le front ouvert, une tache de sang s'élargissant lentement sur sa poitrine. Il vivait encore. Un peu. Il fallait l'emmener de toute urgence à Sainte Mangouste.

Bellatrix Lestrange avait été blessée puis achevée avec hargne par Neville Londubat. Théodore Nott avait eu raison de Peter Pettigrow. Sylvius Faucett était mort en héros, en protégeant Georges d'un des derniers Mangemorts. Zacharias Smith s'en tirait sans une égratignure. Ils étaient du bon côté finalement.

De la fumée noire sortait en grosses volutes par les fenêtres du salon. En voulant s'échapper avec de la poudre de Cheminette, un Mangemort avait provoqué une explosion qui l'avait tué net et qui avait endommagé une grande partie du rez-de-chaussée. Le manoir Malfoy lui aussi avait souffert.

Les rescapés, le visage noirci, les vêtements déchirés, les yeux hantés par des images douloureuses, se rassemblaient dans le jardin. Les deux paons blancs de Lucius Malfoy regardaient la scène avec indifférence. L'un d'eux déploya tout à coup les plumes de sa queue en un superbe éventail. La vie reprenait son cours.

o - o - o - o

Wilkinson, le Pouffsouffle qui avait eu la bonne idée des autobus, sortit de la maison et s'approcha de Georges. Il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

« Quoi ? Nagini ? Oui, nous avons été surpris de ne pas le trouver dans la chambre de son Maître ... Dans un cachot ? Avec Narcissa Malfoy ? Elle l'a tué ?

-D'un coup de poignard porté sous la gueule, là où les écailles sont moins épaisses. La pointe de l'arme a traversé la tête et elle est ressorti entre ses deux yeux. Mais ce n'est pas le plus étrange. Le serpent était enroulé autour de la femme et l'étouffait presque. Et ...

-Vous n'arrivez pas à la libérer ?

-Si, nous l'avons fait. Nous avons dû nous y mettre à trois, cette bête est drôlement lourde. Mais le pire, ce sont les blessures sur les bras de Madame Malfoy. Apparemment Nagini avait l'habitude de la mordre et de se régaler de son sang.

-Envoyez-là à Sainte Mangouste avec nos blessés. Nous devons bien ça à son mari.

-Attends Georges, ce n'est pas fini. Elle parle mais à part le nom de son fils, on ne comprend pas ce qu'elle dit.

-Comment ça, on ne comprend pas ? De toute façon, son fils n'est pas au manoir. Nous avons fouillé partout. Il doit être planqué ailleurs.

- Je ne crois pas, vu son air paniqué. Voldemort a dû l'enfermer quelque part. Mais où ? C'est le mystère Parce que tu sais quoi Georges ? A force d'être mordue par Nagini, elle ne parle plus qu'en fourchelangue !

o - o - o - o

A suivre, prochain chapitre avec le duel Harry / Voldemort et des nouvelles des Malfoy.


	7. Chapter 7

Désaliéné.

Auteur : haniPyanfar.

Merci à JKR pour les personnages principaux et à Artoung pour le cadre de l'histoire.

Je ne peux répondre aux reviews que par message personnel. J'adresse donc ici mes remerciements aux lectrices qui ont bloqué cette fonction sur leur login et à celles que je ne peux joindre de cette façon. Tous vos petits mots me font vraiment plaisir. Je vous aime.

o – o – o – o

Septième partie.

Flash Back.

Excellente, l'idée des bus de Wilkinson ! Personne au Ministère n'avait remarqué le déplacement collectif de nombreux sorciers. Les rats eux-mêmes n'avaient rien soupçonné. Les enfants et les amis des combattants continuaient les préparatifs de fête comme si de rien n'était, même s'ils avaient le ventre tordu d'angoisse.

La file de véhicules s'était fondue dans la noria des cars de touristes venus célébrer par avance la prochaine équinoxe : des Japonais, des étudiants en voyage scolaire, une chorale celtique en costume folklorique ... Sur place, ils avaient admiré comme tout le monde les énormes pierres en se demandant si quelques sortilèges n'avaient pas aidé à leur transport et à leur installation.

Mais ils n'étaient pas là pour le monument, tout grandiose qu'il soit. La nuit avait été longue et au petit matin, tout s'était passé selon le plan prévu. A l'extérieur du manoir, les gardes, peu nombreux, avaient été neutralisés, le rez-de-chaussée silencieusement investi. C'était à Harry de jouer. Il avait emprunté une robe de sorcier et une écharpe de Griffondor et il avait emporté deux talismans dans sa poche de poitrine : le gallion de l' A.D. et le morceau du miroir de Sirius.

Georges lui avait donné le petit flacon de Felix Felicis. En fait, il l'avait obligé à le prendre. Harry n'en voulait pas mais il avait cédé quand Tonks lui avait dit :

« Il le faut Harry. Tu dois distraire Voldemort pendant un bon moment pour que nous puissions envahir une partie du manoir sans nous faire surprendre. Bois tout le flacon juste avant de crier son nom. Ta chance sera de trouver de bons arguments pour prolonger la discussion. Ne te montre pas. Parle ! Déplace-toi comme je t'ai montré et si tu rencontres des difficultés, ne fais rien qui puisse te mettre en danger. Nous sommes là pour ça. Compris ? »

Il avait suivi les ordres, c'était le moins qu'il puisse faire pour les aider. Il s'était avancé sur la pelouse en priant pour que la cape de son père le protège. Il avait peur. Tout le monde avait peur. Mais c'était son job, son fardeau. Le premier appel avait été plutôt faiblard, le deuxième était déjà plus assuré.

« Tom Jedusor ! TOM JEDUSOR ! »

Instantanément, le premier étage du manoir s'était illuminé. Quelques secondes plus tard, les fenêtres s'étaient garnies de têtes et « Sa Seigneurie Lord Voldemort » était apparu sur le balcon de la chambre centrale dans toute sa gloire. Derrière lui, baguette en main, se tenaient ses deux plus fidèles Mangemorts, Bellatrix Lestrange et Peter Pettigrow. Le bras d'argent du Rat luisait sous la pleine lune.

« Harry Potter ! avait dit la voix sifflante avec une nuance de triomphe. Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt ! Mais je te souhaite la bienvenue. Tu me manquais. La fête n'aurait pas été complète sans toi ! Apprête-toi à souffrir puis à mourir !

Et c'était là que le plan du Phénix avait montré ses faiblesses. Pour une raison inconnue, Voldemort attendait sa visite. Le cœur de Harry cognait comme un tambour. Mais son cerveau, affuté par la potion de chance, tournait à plein régime.

-Mourir ? Je n'en ai pas l'intention ! C'est toi qui vas mourir, et de ma main !

-Te voilà bien présomptueux jeune coq ! ... Je ne le vois pas, descendez et saisissez-vous de lui, il doit se cacher quelque part, ajouta-t-il pour ses complices.

Pendant ce temps, Harry s'était déplacé, courbé en deux et baguette pointée en avant, comme Tonks l'avait enseigné à tous les attaquants. Il vit avec stupeur les deux Mangemorts sauter par-dessus la balustrade du balcon et atterrir gracieusement sur la pelouse. Ainsi, il n'y avait pas que Voldemort qui pouvait voler. C'était une surprise.

Il était assez loin d'eux pour relancer la conversation. D'ailleurs ils étaient occupés à fouiller les bosquets. Il lança d'une voix forte :

-Tu m'attendais ? En quel honneur ? Toi aussi tu donnes une fête ?

Et il se déplaça de nouveau, frôlant de la main les branches tombantes d'un saule pleureur et attirant ses poursuivants de ce côté alors qu'il s'élançait en sens inverse.

-Absolument ! Mais dans quelques jours seulement, quand tous tes amis les soi-disant Résistants seront raflés et envoyés dans une nouvelle prison que j'ai fait construire spécialement pour eux, encore plus au Nord qu'Azkaban. Il y fait nuit six mois par an et des Détraqueurs féroces et affamés les y attendent.

Harry s'arrêta pile devant un massif de rosiers en boutons. Bellatrix et Pettigrow fonçaient vers le saule. Mais le jeune homme n'en avait cure. Ce qu'il entendait était tellement imprévu, tellement énorme qu'il était cloué sur place. Il espérait que Georges et les autres entendaient aussi cette conversation. Ils avaient échappé au pire. Mais la partie venait à peine de commencer. Il fallait tenir.

-Trop tard Tom ! Ils sont à l'abri ! Il y a des traitres parmi tes propres amis Mangemorts. Nous savions pour la rafle.

-Et moi je sais pour les traitres ... Yaxley ! Dolohov ! Allez chercher mes vaillants Chevaliers !

Pendant que Bellatrix et Pettigrow battaient les buissons à droite, Harry s'était silencieusement déporté sur la gauche. Il y eut du remue-ménage dans la chambre de Voldemort et de là où il était, Harry vit avec consternation les quatre Poudlardiens espions apparaître derrière le Lord Noir. Ils étaient enchaînés et un sortilège les empêchait de crier mais ils essayaient tout de même de se débattre.

-Alors, qu'en dis-tu, jeune blanc-bec ? Je sais tout sur ceux qui s'opposent à moi, ceux-là et les alliés de ton roi Georges. Ils ne m'échapperont pas ... Emmenez-les dans le cachot du manoir, je m'occuperai d'eux plus tard, siffla-t-il aux deux Mangemorts qui entraînèrent rudement leurs prisonniers ... Et maintenant à nous deux ! Où te caches-tu ?

Il fit un grand geste du bras et un vent puissant balaya le parc. Les robes de ses deux lieutenants claquèrent mais la cape se drapa autour de Harry, continuant à le dissimuler aux yeux de ses poursuivants. Cependant, le souffle révéla des formes étendues plus loin, au fond du parc, les gardes stupéfixés et désarmés par la première vague d'assaut. Voldemort plissa le front au-dessus de ses yeux rouges.

-Montre-toi, vaillant Griffondor ! Je vois que tu t'es battu pour arriver jusqu'ici. Quatre gardes mis hors de combat ! C'est du beau travail, tu remontes dans mon estime. Ce sera amusant de te faire mourir. Mais avant, je dois récupérer quelque chose, quelque chose qui m'appartient et que tu possèdes sans le savoir.

Harry était déconcerté. Rien ne se passait comme prévu sinon que Voldemort discourait selon son habitude. Les gens puissants éprouvent toujours le besoin de pérorer et de plastronner pour montrer leur force et leur ruse. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ? En même temps, plus cela durait, mieux c'était pour ses amis. Le Maître des Ténèbres ne semblait pas soupçonner que le manoir tout entier était attaqué. Pensait-il que Harry avait agi seul ?

-Je n'ai rien qui t'appartienne, Tom Jedusor, répondit-il, attirant de son côté les regards scrutateurs des Mangemorts.

Et selon les instructions reçues, il se rapprocha du mur de la maison, juste sous le balcon. Bientôt, la porte-fenêtre s'ouvrirait et il pourrait rejoindre les autres à l'intérieur. Il n'avait aucune envie d'affronter Voldemort seul. Il essayait de calculer le temps restant, la Felix Felicis serait encore active pendant un bon moment. Autant en profiter.

-Oh si ! reprit la voix sifflante Et ce vieux fou de Dumbledore t'en a sans doute parlé mais tu n'as pas fait attention. Aucune jugeote ces Griffondors ! On fonce sans réfléchir, comme toi cette nuit ! Qu'es-tu venu chercher ici ? ... Mais je m'impatiente ! Montre-toi ou je croirai que tu es un couard, comme ton père qui s'est sauvé dès qu'il m'a vu en vous abandonnant, toi et ta mère. J'ai dû l'abattre dans le dos comme un lâche qu'il était !

-MON PERE N'ETAIT PAS UN LÂCHE !

Harry avait crié puis il se rendit aussitôt compte que Voldemort le provoquait exprès pour qu'il se montre. Il se déplaça rapidement. Gagner du temps ... Bellatrix était toute proche, folle de rage. Et soudain, le rez-de chaussée s'illumina à son tour. Par les fenêtres, Harry put voir plusieurs Mangemorts aux prises avec les assaillants. Il y avait des cris et des traits de lumière rouges ou verts.

Bellatrix et Pettigrow tournèrent ensemble la tête vers les combats. Au même moment, Dolohov entra dans la chambre de Voldemort et cria :

-Nous sommes attaqués ! Ils sont nombreux !

Voldemort eut l'air surpris mais il se reprit très vite et releva la manche de sa robe. Il posa la pointe de sa baguette magique sur sa Marque Noire, appelant ainsi des renforts. Il ne semblait pas inquiet le moins du monde. Au contraire, il souriait.

-Alors, tu n'es pas venu seul, petit cachotier ! Tu as réussi à entraîner quelques écervelés dans ta folle expédition ! Combien êtes-vous ? Dix ? Quinze à tout casser ? C'est très bien ! Mes troupes vont capturer tes imprudents amis. Cela leur évitera du travail pour plus tard. Maintenant, montre-toi ! ... Vous, dit-il en s'adressant aux deux Mangemorts, arrosez le parc, faites-le sortir de son trou !

Les sortilèges se mirent à fuser dans tous les sens. Bien sûr, il était hors de question que Harry réponde. Il s'accroupit, le dos contre le mur. Les deux autres ne pensaient pas qu'il se réfugierait sous le balcon, si près de leur Maître. Ils s'éloignaient en direction de la clôture. Soudain, il y eut d'autres sortilèges au coin de la maison. Neville et Théodore, délivrés de leurs chaînes et tenant en main des baguettes dérobées aux Mangemorts vaincus, arrivaient à la rescousse de Harry. Bellatrix et Pettigrow se tournèrent immédiatement vers eux. Le combat commença, avec autant de hargne d'un côté que de l'autre.

Et puis, comme prévu, à côté du jeune sorcier toujours blotti sous sa cape, la porte-fenêtre donnant sur le petit salon s'ouvrit et quelqu'un murmura :

« Viens Harry ! C'est bon ! Tu peux monter à l'étage par le passage secret, la voie est libre ! »

Enfin quelque chose qui fonctionnait dans le plan de combat ! Harry, soulagé, allait suivre ce sage conseil quand la voix de Voldemort résonna de nouveau, froide et puissante :

« Tu te caches toujours, chien galeux ? Ta mère, la Moldue, aurait honte de toi ! Elle n'a pas hésité à m'affronter, elle ! C'est dommage que j'aie été obligé de la tuer ! Elle avait du courage ! La protection de l'amour maternel ! Tu ne méritais pas son sacrifice ! Pour la dernière fois, montre-toi ou demain, le peuple sorcier tout entier saura qu'il a eu tort de mettre son espoir en toi. J'arrive, misérable cloporte et sache qu'à cause de ta couardise, tous les Griffondors raflés seront mis à mort. Inutile d'encombrer Azkaban 2 avec de la vermine !

Et le Maître des Ténèbres prit son envol, atterrissant en douceur sur la pelouse, baguette brandie. Il regarda autour de lui et ne vit pas son adversaire. Il marcha à grands pas dans le parc, lançant des flammes rouges vers toutes les possibles cachettes. Soudain, derrière lui, une voix retentit.

-Je suis là, Tom Jedusor.

Ils se retrouvèrent face à face, Lord Voldemort dans sa superbe robe noire à parements verts, brodée d'une guirlande d'étoiles d'argent et Harry portant les couleurs rouge et or de Griffondor. Sa cape était à terre et avait sous les rayons de lune des reflets iridescents.

D'instinct, ils n'avaient pas pointé leurs baguettes l'un vers l'autre. Leurs bras faisaient avec leur corps un angle de 45 degrés. Ils ne voulaient pas combattre tout de suite, mais parler, chacun pour une raison personnelle. Ils se regardèrent sans bouger. Puis Voldemort eut un mince sourire.

-Tu es si prévisible, Potter ! Vois-tu, c'est ce courage, cette folle intrépidité qui me plaît chez toi. Il y a autour de moi tant de flatterie et de bassesse ! Je vais être magnanime. Si tu me fais allégeance en me rendant ce qui m'appartient, je ne te tuerai pas. Je te renverrai dans cet hôpital pour Moldus où tu te morfondais depuis trois ans. Le peuple sorcier croira que tu es réellement fou et ne te fera plus confiance. Mais tu auras la vie sauve. Qu'en dis-tu ?

-Vous reconnaître comme Maître ? Jamais ! Mais quelle est donc cette chose que je détiens ? J'accepte de vous la rendre, je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec vous. Avec une contrepartie bien sûr !

-J'étais sûr que nous pourrions nous entendre ! Trois ans d'enfermement, ça fait réfléchir n'est-ce pas ? Mais un instant Potter. Je tiens à ce que notre ... petit arrangement demeure secret. Ne bouge pas, je vais tracer autour de nous un cercle de silence et de protection. Nous pourrons discuter en toute tranquillité. »

Bellatrix, Pettigrow, Neville et Théodore continuaient à se battre à l'angle de la maison. Soudain, ils disparurent, les deux premiers poursuivant les deux autres qui reculaient pour les attirer sur le côté de la maison. A l'intérieur, les combats continuaient, on entendait les cris confus des sortilèges. Harry espérait que les renforts appelés par Voldemort n'étaient pas plus nombreux que les assaillants mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Juste le travail qui lui était assigné, tenir Voldemort éloigné de la bataille.

Le Maître des Ténèbres traçait autour d'eux un grand cercle, qui englobait la pelouse, les massifs de fleurs et une partie du soubassement de la maison abritant les caves, sans aucun endroit pouvant servir de cachette. Dès que le cercle fut clos, ce fut le silence. Ils étaient seuls dans un espace à eux réservé. Cette fois, Harry parla le premier. Il fallait faire durer ...

« Je ne veux pas retourner dans l'hôpital moldu. Je préfère m'exiler loin de l'Angleterre. Vous n'entendrez plus parler de moi. Vous pourrez même me faire surveiller si vous voulez ! Je suis fatigué de me battre. La prophétie m'est tombée dessus mais moi, je n'ai rien demandé. Si vous me dites ce que c'est, je vous rendrai votre bien. L'échange est équitable, qu'en dites-vous ?

L'abandon du tutoiement ne passa pas inaperçu aux oreilles attentives de Voldemort. Ainsi le petit morveux se montrait accommodant. Mais c'était peut-être une ruse. Il fallait avancer prudemment.

-Peut-être. Mais ce que je cherche n'est pas matériel. Vois-tu, depuis le soir d'Halloween où je suis allé rendre visite à tes parents, tu possèdes en toi une parcelle de mon esprit. Une toute petite parcelle, mais ça m'ennuie qu'elle soit en ta possession. Tu vas devoir me laisser la reprendre sans résistance.

Harry était stupéfait. Il savait de quoi Voldemort voulait parler ! Il y avait sa cicatrice et c'était là qu'il avait mal quand le Lord Noir se mettait en colère. C'était cela qui permettait à leurs esprits de communiquer ! Bien sûr que Dumbledore lui en avait parlé ! Il l'avait mis en garde contre cette connexion entre leurs deux cerveaux !

Mais c'était donc plus qu'un simple lien. Harry faillit avoir un haut-le-cœur ! Il avait un morceau de Voldemort en lui ! Même si c'était immatériel, c'était quand même une horreur ! ... Combien de temps lui restait-il ? ... Il reprit :

-Vous voulez parler de ce qui est caché sous ma cicatrice ? De ce qui s'est incrusté là quand votre Avada a ricoché sur le bouclier protecteur de ma mère ?

-Tu as bien compris Potter, je t'avais sous-estimé. Oui, c'est de cela qu'il s'agit. Je n'étais pas préparé à cet évènement quand j'ai voulu t'éliminer. Et la perte de ce tout petit fragment de mon esprit a bien failli me tuer, moi. Voilà pourquoi il faut que je le récupère.

-Comment allez-vous faire ?

-C'est très simple. Je poserai ma baguette sur ta cicatrice et je prononcerai un « Accio ».Je ne peux le faire qu'en entrant en contact avec ton front sinon je risque d'attirer aussi une partie de ta cervelle. Ce serait dégoûtant non ?

-Me croyez-vous assez stupide pour vous faire confiance ? Je connais très bien le sortilège que vous utiliserez !

-Tu ne m'as pas bien compris, Potter. Si je prononçais un Avada, je me tuerais en même temps que toi.

-Je ne vous crois pas, vous avez dû prendre des précautions. Dumbledore disait que vous aviez divisé votre esprit en plusieurs morceaux et que vous les aviez disséminés partout pour les mettre à l'abri. Il avait appelé ça des Horcrux.

-Le vieux fou t'en avait parlé ? D'accord, il avait raison. Très intéressant, ce sortilège de magie noire ! Il permet de se rendre immortel. Mais c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Ces précautions sont maintenant inutiles. Tout le pouvoir est entre mes mains. J'ai récupéré tous mes fragments d'esprit. Il ne me manque que celui que tu détiens. Je ne peux le reprendre de force. Sinon, il risque d'être détérioré ou même détruit.

-Ce ne serait pas une grande perte !

-Si j'étais toi, je ne ferais pas la fine bouche. C'est lui qui te tient en vie. Tu aurais dû mourir dans cet accident causé par un Moldu ! Tu as résisté grâce à lui. Et finalement, j'avais décidé de te laisser dans cet hôpital, avec ce petit Horcrux bien à l'abri dans ta tête..J'avais régulièrement de tes nouvelles. Ton évasion a changé la donne. Je veux reprendre mon bien et tu vas me laisser faire.

-Pas si vite ! Vous dites que vous avez récupéré vos autres Horcrux. Prouvez-le moi !

-Quel enfant tu fais, Potter ! Enfin, je veux bien accéder à ta demande. Tu m'amuses, décidément. Mes troupes ont dû faire tes amis prisonniers. Nous avons tout notre temps. Alors, il y avait mon carnet secret que tu as détruit toi-même et une bague de Salazar Serpentard, volée par Dumbledore.

-Retrouvée et détruite.

-C'est tout de même du vol. Un médaillon, volé, lui, par un de mes Mangemorts qui l'a payé de sa vie. Le monde est plein de mécréants !

-Détruit lui aussi.

-En effet ! Du coup, j'ai repris les autres. Une coupe appartenant à Helga Pouffsouffle placée dans un coffre à Gringotts et le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle que j'avais caché à Poudlard.

-Ça fait cinq. C'est tout ?

-Non, tu es le sixième mais c'était involontaire.

-Dumbledore en avait compté sept. Il pensait à Nagini qui est plus proche de vous que n'importe lequel de vos Mangemorts.

-L'idée de transférer une parcelle de mon esprit dans mon animal de compagnie ne m'est pas venue. Nagini n'a d'ailleurs pas besoin de ça pour être immortel. Il l'est déjà par magie. Aucun homme ne peut le tuer. Les anneaux de son corps peuvent étouffer n'importe quel gaillard, même le plus robuste. Son venin est un poison lent qui transforme petit à petit toute personne qui le reçoit en reptile et ses écailles sont si dures qu'aucune arme ne peut les transpercer.

-Justement ! Il est invulnérable, indestructible, puissant et rusé, c'est un réceptacle parfait.

-Nagini est un serpent, Potter, un animal. Il ne peut accueillir une parcelle d'esprit humain.

-Les Animagus et les Loups-Garous le peuvent pendant leur transformation.

-En voilà assez Potter ! Cette discussion a assez duré. Je te rappelle le sort que je peux réserver à tous tes amis Griffondors. Vas-tu me laisser faire ?

Ils étaient immobiles, face à face, dans ce cercle qui les isolait du monde. A quelques mètres d'eux, la bataille se poursuivait, encore indécise. Mais de plus en plus de jeunes Mangemorts se laissaient piéger par la Poudre d' Obscurité.

La technique de Tonks faisait merveille. La position que prenaient les attaquants dès qu'ils avaient lancé la Poudre était avantageuse. On l'appelait l' Archer accroupi. Aveuglés, les ennemis jetaient des sortilèges en tous sens mais à la hauteur de la poitrine et d'en bas, avec la lumière des bougies noires, on pouvait facilement viser et les désarmer d'un Expelliarmus.

Le corps à corps tournait décidément à l'avantage des assaillants. Le rez-de-chaussée était conquis. Par l'escalier secret, on pouvait atteindre ceux qui se réfugiaient au premier étage ou dans les greniers et les mansardes. La cave posait problème mais la supériorité en nombre en viendrait à bout.

Les partisans de Voldemort étaient aussi déconcertés par l'absence de leur chef. Où était le Maître des Ténèbres ? Pourquoi ne venait-il pas à la rescousse ? Déjà les Hiboux de la Victoire étaient prêts à partir pour le Ministère et le Chemin de Traverse, sous la surveillance de Dobby.

Et pendant ce temps, les deux adversaires se jaugeaient et réfléchissaient à toute vitesse. Pour Harry, dans quelques minutes la Felix Felicis ne ferait plus effet. Voldemort, lui, sentait qu'il s'était fait piéger quelque part mais il voulait gagner face à Potter.

Dans son monde d'orgueil et de domination hautaine, il ne pouvait accepter d'être défié par un petit jeune homme sans envergure, même si une prophétie prédisait sa victoire. Il était Lord Voldemort, Seigneur absolu du monde sorcier. Il s'attaquait à présent au monde moldu et il en serait aussi le Maître. Et il était immortel de part le Horcrux installé en Nagini.

Ainsi Dumbledore avait deviné ! Bougre d'homme ! Il avait fait de Potter son héraut, son homme-lige, son successeur. A travers lui, il le narguait par delà la mort. Mais dès qu'il aurait récupéré sa parcelle d'esprit en Potter, il le tuerait. Les prophéties sont sans valeur, surtout quand elles sont prononcées par une voyante de pacotille ! Il vaincrait, c'était écrit !

Justement, Harry pensait aussi aux paroles de Trelawney. « L'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit. » Et un trait de lumière traversa son esprit. C'était exactement la situation qu'il était en train de vivre. De toute façon, dès que Voldemort aurait récupéré son Horcrux, il le tuerait c'était certain. Alors, mourir pour mourir, autant entraîner l'autre à sa suite.

« L'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre. » Le Lord Noir lui avait donné la clé de l'énigme sans le vouloir. Il suffisait qu'il détruise le Horcrux de son front et qu'il meure en même temps et la prophétie serait réalisée. « Car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit. » C'était limpide ! Comment faire ? Voldemort s'impatientait.

Harry ferma brièvement les yeux. Le sort en était jeté. Il allait mourir. Et la seule image qui lui vint, ce fut un visage aux cheveux très blonds et aux yeux gris. Une seconde. Il rouvrit les yeux, assura sa main sur sa baguette et dit avec aplomb :

-Je vais le faire moi-même. Prenez ma main droite et tenez ma baguette en même temps que moi. Je prononcerai le Accio et vous récupérerez votre Horcrux. Je vous laisse une chance de tenir votre parole et de me laisser la vie. Lord Voldemort se parjurera-t-il ?

-Non, tu seras libre mais tu disparaîtras loin d'ici.

-Bien.

Ils firent chacun deux pas. La main blanche et glacée du Maître des Ténèbres se referma sur celle, douce et tiède, du Griffondor. La pointe de la baguette se posa un peu brusquement sur une cicatrice en forme d'éclair et la bouche de Harry s'ouvrit sur un A. Mais ce qui en sortit ne fut pas «Accio ». Ce fut « Avada Kedavra ».

Le jeune homme fut projeté en arrière dans une lumière verte et Voldemort hurla de rage. Mais il ne mourut pas. Il tourna sur lui-même, semblant chercher quelqu'un. Il appela :

« Nagini ? Nagini, où es-tu ? »

Il répéta son appel en fourchelangue mais il n'obtint pas de réponse et le serpent ne parut pas.

o – o – o - o

La bataille se terminait. Plusieurs policiers de la Brigade avaient déjà désertés. Le groupe de Léonor Kirsinsky les avait stoppés à la grille. Des Mangemorts tentaient d'arriver dans le salon pour se sauver par la cheminée.

Sur le côté de la maison, Théodore avait acculé Pettigrow dans un angle du mur. Le Mangemort, affolé, voulut se changer en rat et disparaître mais le Serpentard l'avait déjà vu faire. Il savait que le bras d'argent se transformait plus lentement que le reste. Il visa et lança l'Avada juste à temps. L'éclair vert envoya l'animal en l'air. Il retomba sur le dos, mort.

Neville se battait comme un dément contre Bellatrix, elle-même déchaînée. Les sortilèges rouges, violets, verts, se croisaient, rebondissaient, se percutaient. Et puis, un Sectum Sempra toucha la fidèle groupie de Voldemort au bras droit. Il se couvrit de sang et retomba sans forces le long de son corps.

Neville hésita un court instant puis il revit ses parents et sa grand-mère Augusta, morts deux ans auparavant, les uns après les autres. Bellatrix le regardait avec des yeux exorbités. Il lança l'Avada et resta là, bras ballants, tête basse.

A l'intérieur, Sylvius Faucett se jetait en rempart devant Georges, attaqué avec traitrise par un Mangemort en fuite. Il tombait sans un cri, comme plusieurs autres avant lui. Zacharias Smith courait partout comme un feu follet. Aucun sortilège ne semblait pouvoir l'atteindre et pourtant lui ne ratait aucun de ses coups. Le parc à l'extérieur, les couloirs, les escaliers et les pièces à l'intérieur, du haut en bas, étaient remplis de morts, de blessés, de prisonniers.

A la cave, dans une petite cellule dont le soupirail s'ouvrait sur le jardin, Narcissa Malfoy étouffait sous le poids de Nagini enroulé autour d'elle. Le serpent la mordait de plus en plus souvent. Il fallait que ça se termine. Le cercle tracé par Voldemort englobait l'étroite fenêtre de sa cellule. Le Lord Noir savait toujours où allait son âme damnée. Elle avait entendu ses paroles :

«Aucun homme ne peut tuer Nagini. Il est immortel. Ses écailles sont si dures que les armes ne peuvent les transpercer ... »

Si ! Sous la gueule, là où la peau était fine et moins protégée. Et elle n'était pas un homme ! Elle était une femme ! Une Malfoy à qui on avait tout pris ! Même le langage ! Elle avait entendu Voldemort appeler son serpent. Il avait dressé la tête. Elle avait saisi dans son corsage le poignard des Black qui ne la quittait plus. Et elle avait frappé. De toutes ses forces. Elle agonisait lentement, le souffle perdu, écrasée par le poids de l'énorme bête. Et la porte s'ouvrit sur des hommes à la baguette tendue ...

o – o – o – o

Harry ne savait pas où il était. Dans un endroit blanc et brumeux. Puis le brouillard se dissipa lentement et il vit ... Il était au Département des Mystères, dans la salle de la Mort, en haut des gradins. En bas, il y avait l'arcade et le voile noir qui ondulait. Il entendait des murmures et aussi des reniflements et des sanglots. On aurait dit un enfant qui pleurait.

Il descendit les marches. C'était normal de se trouver là puisqu'il était mort. Et puis l'espoir le prit. Sirius ! Il allait revoir Sirius ! Mais quand il arriva en bas, il se rendit compte qu'il y avait effectivement un enfant qui pleurait à petit bruit, un garçon aux yeux et aux cheveux noirs, au teint pâle.

Harry avait l'impression de le connaître. Il avait déjà vu ce visage mais plus âgé, plus ... Tom Jedusor à l'orphelinat moldu ! L'enfant était Lord Voldemort quand il était tout jeune ! Harry tendit la main pour tenter de le consoler mais une voix connue l'arrêta :

« Non Harry. Tu ne peux pas le toucher, c'est une ombre, une illusion, même s'il a l'air réel. Comme moi d'ailleurs.

-Sirius !

La voix de Harry résonna dans l'amphithéâtre vide. C'était bien son parrain, avec ses abondants cheveux retombant sur ses épaules, ses yeux marrons et son sourire chaleureux. Il se tenait devant le voile et le retenait encore d'une main. De l'autre, il fit signe à Harry de ne pas s'approcher et alla s'asseoir à côté de l'enfant sur le dernier gradin.

-Je suis mort ? questionna Harry avec dans la voix une note d'espoir.

-Pas encore. En fait tu es entre deux mondes. Ici, c'est encore le domaine des vivants. D'ailleurs, lui non plus n'est pas mort. C'est juste une partie de quelqu'un, de son esprit, qui est ici et qui pleure. Un petit bout d'enfance. Ce n'est pas un état agréable. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il doit faire. Repartir ou passer avec moi derrière le voile dans le monde des morts.

-On peut repartir d'ici ?

-Oui, si on connaît le chemin. Toi, tu le connais Harry, pas lui.

-Mais je peux rester si je veux.

-Tu le peux Harry. Tu as lancé un Avada, j'en reconnais la trace. Il a atteint cet esprit. Pour le moment, le sortilège s'est arrêté. Il peut continuer sa route et tuer quelqu'un d'autre ou il peut stopper sa course. Contre qui l'as-tu lancé ?

-Contre moi, Sirius. C'est le seul moyen de tuer Voldemort. Cette parcelle de son esprit était incrustée sur mon front. En me tuant, j'espérais le tuer aussi. D'après ce que je vois, il n'en a rien été. J'ai fait cela pour rien.

-Ce n'est pas sûr, Harry. Tu n'es pas une ombre, donc l'Avada ne t'a pas atteint. Tu peux remonter les gradins et partir. Tu te retrouveras vivant au moment où tu as jeté le sortilège.

-Et je devrai de nouveau affronter Voldemort, car c'est lui qui était en face de moi.

-Oui Harry c'est ainsi. Tu as le choix. Tu as beaucoup de chance, tu sais ! Rares sont ceux qui arrivent ici et qui ne franchissent pas le voile.

-C'est à cause de la Felix Felicis, sans doute ... J'aimerais rester ...

-Mais tu dois repartir.

-Il faut que quelqu'un le tue. Et je voudrais tant que ce ne soit pas moi. Je n'ai jamais tué personne Sirius.

-Je sais Harry. Tout se sait dans le monde des morts. Courage Griffondor ! As-tu laissé chez les vivants quelqu'un que tu aimerais revoir ?

La question prit Harry de court. Oui sans doute ! Il aimerait revoir Malfoy mais à quoi bon ? Le blond ne l'aimait pas.

-J'ai l'impression que j'ai touché juste, sourit Sirius. Va Harry ! Un jour nous nous retrouverons.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'arche. Le petit garçon le suivit en reniflant.

-C'est bon signe Harry ! La mort de son enveloppe corporelle est proche. Il a choisi de passer le voile.

-Adieu Sirius ! Non, au revoir. Moi aussi, je vais peut-être revenir. »

Il attendit que l'homme et l'enfant aient disparu puis il remonta les gradins en soupirant. Son épreuve n'était pas terminée. Il ouvrit les yeux. Il était étendu dans l'herbe, le front ouvert. Un peu de sang suintait de la blessure.

Voldemort lui tournait le dos. Il sifflait en fourchelangue le nom de Nagini. Ainsi, il avait menti. Il y avait bien un Horcrux dans son serpent. C'était pour cela qu'il était encore vivant. Harry se releva d'un bond.

« Tom Jedusor ! cria-t-il.

Le Lord Noir se retourna d'un bloc et ils furent de nouveau face à face.

-Tu m'as menti, Tom Jedusor. Dumbledore avait raison. Nagini est ton dernier Horcrux.

Soudain, le Maître des Ténèbres entra dans une fureur monstrueuse. Deux fois ! Deux fois ce rien-du-tout avait reçu un Avada en plein front. Deux fois il s'en était sorti sans dommage ! Il était là, tranquille, à lui faire des reproches, à lui, le plus puissant de tous les sorciers du monde ! Ce Sang-Mêlé ! Cet avorton de Rang Inférieur ! Cette saloperie de Griffondor trop chanceux pour être honnête ! Ce ... Cet ...Voldemort écumait de rage !

Mais ça ne devait pas se terminer comme ça ! Impossible ! Jamais deux sans trois, disait l'adage ! Il l'aurait, cette fois, il l'aurait ! Mais pour ce dernier coup, le coup fatal, il viserait son cœur, à ce Véracrasse. Il le ferait exploser comme une grenade trop mûre qu'on écrase !

-AVADA KEDAVRA ! hurla-t-il.

Il y eut deux explosions presque simultanées. La première, violente, dévasta le salon et les pièces avoisinantes, tuant un Mangemort et en blessant deux autres ainsi qu'un Résistant. Une pincée de Poudre de Cheminette lancée malencontreusement dans une giclée de Poudre d 'Obscurité et cela fit un grand BOUM !

La seconde explosion claqua comme le bruit d'un chêne frappé par la foudre et cassé net. BLAM ! Le cercle de protection installé par Voldemort se brisait d'un coup sec. Plusieurs spectateurs qui n'avaient pu s'approcher du lieu du duel regardaient avec stupeur le corps du Maître des Ténèbres s'écrouler en arrière au milieu d'un massif de fleurs, droit et raide, avec une effrayante lenteur.

Sous la force du sortilège, Harry avait été projeté assez loin sur la pelouse. Le sang commençait à sourdre et à tacher de rouge le tee-shirt blanc qu'il portait sous sa robe de sorcier. Sa poche de poitrine était déchirée et fumait.

Le gallion de l' A.D. rangé à l'intérieur avait fondu et dessinait juste au-dessus du cœur un rond écarlate Le miroir de Sirius avait éclaté en mille minuscules morceaux qui s'étaient incrustés dans la peau, tout autour du cercle brûlant.

Harry avait sur la poitrine l'empreinte d'un soleil pourpre entouré de nuages amarante. Mais il vivait encore. L'Avada de Voldemort n'avait pu l'atteindre. Il avait été lancé pendant les ultimes secondes de la Felix Felicis. Et les deux objets magiques avaient fait office d'écran.

Le gallion représentait toute la ferveur qui avait entouré Harry pendant ses cours de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal au temps d'Ombrage. Le miroir contenait toute l'affection de Sirius pour son filleul. C'étaient des talismans d'amour et avec en plus beaucoup de chance, ils avaient protégé le jeune sorcier, brave jusqu'au sacrifice.

L'Avada avait frappé le morceau de verre avec une violence inouïe, projetant brutalement le jeune homme en arrière. Et c'était justement cette force meurtrière qui avait tué net le plus puissant sorcier du monde. Le rayon de lumière verte, réfléchi par .la surface du miroir, était retourné avec la même force vers celui qui l'avait lancé ... Et Nagini, le dernier Horcrux qui aurait pu sauver son Maître, Nagini venait d'être poignardé par Narcissa Malfoy.

Les yeux grands ouverts, un air d'absolue surprise sur le visage, Lord Voldemort était mort. Définitivement et complètement mort. Le Phénix et ses alliés pouvaient crier Victoire.

Plus tard, on raconta beaucoup de fables à propos de ce duel fantastique. Aucune n'approchait de la vérité. Ils furent peu nombreux à la connaître. Hermione et Ron, les amis fidèles, Georges et bien sûr Fred, son alter ego; Sirius au royaume des morts et Dumbledore sans doute. Chacun se forgea sa légende. Harry resta modeste. Il assura toujours qu'il avait eu de la chance. Même à son âme-sœur, quand il l'eut trouvée, il n'en parla pas ... ou à peine ... un petit peu ...

o – o – o - o

**Cinq jours après la Victoire. **

Tous les prisonniers portant la Marque des Ténèbres avaient été envoyés à Azkaban 2 sauf les blessés les plus atteints qui avaient pris place dans le quartier VIP de l'autre prison, mais avec moins de confort que les anciens locataires, rentrés enfin chez eux. Un médicomage et deux guérisseurs les soignaient.

Tous attendaient leur procès pour être fixés sur leur sort. Il était hors de question de traiter de la même façon les Mangemorts criminels et les collaborateurs occasionnels qui n'avaient pas de sang sur les mains. La Justice sorcière avait retrouvé son vrai visage. Il n'était plus question d'utiliser les Détraqueurs pour les interrogatoires. D'ailleurs, ceux du niveau 10 avaient été désintégrés au cours de la bataille

Dolorès Ombrage était l'une des rares peisonnières envoyées à Azkaban 2. Luna avait pu témoigner de toutes les mauvaises actions que la femme en rose avaient accomplies, quand elle faisait la pluie et le beau temps dans l'administration sorcière. Elle avait une cellule pour elle toute seule mais les nouveaux Détraqueurs adoraient rôder autour. Ils lui arrachaient ses bons souvenirs et ne lui laissaient que les plus horribles. Finie la vie en rose !

Le Ministre de la Magie avait été destitué et remplacé provisoirement par Robin Funestar, une Langue de Plomb du Département des Mystères qui n'avait rien à se reprocher, et qui au contraire avait aidé la Résistance autant qu'il le pouvait. C'était un homme simple et discret, le personnage idéal pour une période de transition.

Une élection démocratique était prévue pour l'automne, quand les plaies les plus cruelles seraient refermées. En ce moment, les tensions étaient encore vives entre ceux qui avaient souffert et ceux qui avaient seulement détourné la tête pour ne rien voir. Il fallait laisser les esprits s'apaiser avec le temps. Les anciens VIP poussaient Amos Diggory à se présenter à l'élection. C'était un homme sévère et intègre. Il ferait un excellent Ministre !

Bien entendu, les lois iniques sur le Rang et le Sang avaient été abrogées et la Déclaration Sorcière Universelle sur la liberté, l'égalité et la fraternité avait repris sa place prépondérante. Ceux qui s'étaient enrichis en profitant de leur emploi ou de leur position avaient été sommés de rendre l'argent mal acquis. Gringotts avait fourni les preuves de différents trafics. Dans leur domaine, les gobelins étaient intransigeants et pointilleux.

Le Chemin de Traverse était de nouveau joyeux et animé. La boutique de Farces et Attrapes des frères Weasley allait bientôt rouvrir ses portes. Georges avait retrouvé son jumeau avec une émotion visible. Il avait fait savoir qu'il ne voulait aucun honneur particulier et qu'il était surtout heureux que la guerre soit finie. Maintenant, il voulait juste rire et faire rire de nouveau. Les gens l'adoraient.

La Gazette du sorcier avait été purgée des journalistes trop complaisants. Elle donnait enfin des informations vraies sur ce qui se passait dans le monde sorcier. Les typos avaient eu leur heure de gloire quand ils avaient lancé la Une annonçant la mort du terrible Lord Noir. Le Directeur du journal était au niveau trois d'Azkaban 1 avec d'ailleurs William Montague - le père - convaincu de trafics divers. Le fils essayait de se faire embaucher dans un théâtre.

Sorcière Hebdo s'intéressait beaucoup aux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et ses journalistes assiégeaient Sainte Mangouste pour avoir des nouvelles des blessés, en particulier de Harry Potter. Mais les médicomages étaient fermes sur ce point. Aucune interview avant sa guérison complète ! Par conytr, l'idylle entre Théodore Nott, ancien Serpentard et Ginny Weasley, la sœur du roi Georges, avait fait la couverture du premier numéro d'après-guerre. La presse people reprenait ses droits.

Il y avait aussi cette histoire romantique entre Remus Lupin, un Loup-Garou, et Nymphadora Tonks, celle qui avait entraîné les Résistants au combat. Il avait été blessé gravement en défendant des Moldus ! Et elle était Métamorphage ! Rien que du croustillant ! Les lectrices avaient besoin de rêve. Elles allaient A-DO-RER !

o – o – o – o

Remus était à Sainte Mangouste et Tonks veillait sur lui. La plupart des blessés légers de la bataille étaient guéris. Il ne restait que les plus gravement atteints. Harry Potter était parmi eux. La plaie de son front s'était refermée et la cicatrice en forme d'éclair avait disparu. Par contre, il avait une nouvelle marque au milieu de la poitrine.

Le sortilège Accio avait été très utile. D'abord pour extirper le gallion fondu qui avait laissé près du cœur un trace indélébile, une sorte d'anneau doré d'où partaient quelques courtes lignes ondulées. Ça ressemblait vraiment à un soleil et Harry était content qu'au moins cette marque soit invisible sous ses vêtements.

Mais la rumeur s'en était répandue et la Gazette avait titré : « Après un éclair au front, le vainqueur de Lord Voldemort porte l'astre du jour sur la poitrine ! » Quand Fred et Georges, de nouveaux réunis, avaient montré l'article à Harry, ils avaient beaucoup rigolé et ils avaient ajouté :

«Allez mon vieux ! Encore deux ou trois mages noirs à éliminer et tu auras toute la panoplie : la lune, les étoiles ...

- ... Et pourquoi pas une comète ! »

Harry avait ri jaune. Même avec les potions pour calmer la douleur, l'opération lui avait fait un mal de chien ! Et ce n'était pas fini ! Il fallait aussi enlever un à un les minuscules morceaux de miroir incrustés dans sa chair. Il en apparaissait chaque jour de nouveaux ! Les guérisseurs en étaient au six cent quarante deuxième et il en restait encore quelques-uns de ci de là.

Augustus Pie, le médicomage qui avait tenté autrefois de soigner Arthur Weasley à la manière moldue, disait en plaisantant qu'à cause de Voldemort, il y en aurait sûrement six cent soixante six. Tout le monde osait prononcer le nom du Lord Noir maintenant. La peur revenait quelquefois par bouffées mais elle s'évanouissait vite. C'était si bon de revivre !

On avait abondamment célébré la victoire. Finalement, les préparatifs qui avaient camouflé la préparation de l'attaque surprise avaient servi à quelque chose ! Il y avait eu des feux de joie, des farandoles, des bals. Et comme les Moldus fêtaient aussi l'équinoxe de printemps, tout cela était passé inaperçu.

Harry avait seulement vu quelques feux d'artifice par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il se sentait encore très fatigué et ne quittait guère son lit. Heureusement, on le laissait tranquille. Il avait eu très peu de nouvelles de l'après bataille. A sa première visite, juste avant de redevenir seulement le jumeau de Fred, le roi Georges lui avait donné les noms des tués, devenus pour le peuple sorcier des héros.

Harry avait été très triste pour Colin Crivey. C'était une mort si injuste ! Le petit blond attendait sur le Chemin de Traverse l'arrivée du hibou qui annoncerait la victoire. Il avait couru porter la nouvelle aux typos résistants de la Gazette et devant le journal, en sortant, il avait croisé la route de deux Mangemorts en fuite ... Il était mort heureux, le sourire aux lèvres. Mais il était si jeune ...

Georges avait ensuite parlé à Harry de Narcissa Malfoy et de la mort de Nagini. Harry avait alors compris pourquoi le grand serpent, le dernier Horcrux, n'était pas venu au secours de son Maître. Il l'avait expliqué à Georges et celui-ci avait paru très embarrassé. Il y avait un problème avec la famille Malfoy. La mère était à Sainte Mangouste, le fils avait disparu ...

Harry avait senti son cœur s'accélérer. Il espérait avoir des nouvelles de Draco. Il n'osait en demander. Mais il fut déçu. Il fut ensuite surtout question de Lucius. Qu'allait-on faire de lui ? Son ralliement à la Résistance avait permis la victoire mais si on lui reconnaissait le statut d'espion et qu'on le libérait, il allait devenir une cible pour les quelques Mangemorts encore en cavale.

Le conseil de la Résistance devrait se pencher sur le problème. Peut-être que cette histoire avec Nagini allait arranger les choses. En attendant, Lucius avait demandé à rester en prison, à Azkaban 1 tout de même. Il n'était même pas au courant pour la nouvelle prison !

On avait appris à l'occasion de sa découverte que de nombreuses personnes, des Nés Moldus et des Sangs Mêles arrêtés par la Brigade ou par les Mangemorts, avaient travaillé à sa construction. De la main-d'œuvre corvéable à merci, des sorciers réduits à l'esclavage !

Et ce n'était pas tout ! Plusieurs innocents internés, des elfes, des gobelins et d'autres créatures magiques étaient forcés de travailler dans les fabriques et les ateliers des grands Mangemorts, qui gagnaient ainsi leur fortune en employant des ouvriers sans les payer et en leur fournissant juste le minimum vital !

Ces nouvelles avaient bouleversé le monde sorcier ! .Les gens étaient indignés par ces pratiques barbares La plupart les ignoraient. D'autres les soupçonnaient et maintenant que leurs yeux se dessillaient, ils avaient honte de les avoir tolérées. Mais à l'époque, la presse était au service du Maître des Ténèbres et la peur était partout. Enfin, le cauchemar était terminé et on pouvait se sentir de nouveau fier d'être sorcier.

Le cauchemar était terminé ... Pas pour tout le monde. Certains seraient hantés longtemps encore par des souvenirs horribles. Harry était de ceux-là. Le jour, ça allait. Les guérisseurs étaient aux petits soins pour lui et ses amis lui rendaient visite. Hermione et Ron avaient été parmi les premiers. Le jeune roux avait eu plusieurs crises de désespoir quand il était à Azkaban mais la jeune fille avait toujours gardé confiance. Elle l'aidait à se réadapter à la vie normale.

Cela prendrait du temps. Ron consultait régulièrement un psychomage, de même que Harry qui restait traumatisé par les évènements de ces derniers mois. Il rêvait souvent qu'il était de retour au Hospital et qu'il était peut-être fou. Ou alors, il cherchait à s'évader et se retrouvait bloqué dans un labyrinthe comme pour la dernière l'épreuve de la Coupe de Feu. C'était toujours très angoissant.

Le pire était quand il revoyait Voldemort, soit dans le cimetière où le Lord Noir était redevenu lui-même et qu'ils s'étaient pour la première fois battus en duel. Soit dans le parc Malfoy, quand il avait ôté sa cape et qu'il s'était trouvé seul face au Maître des Ténèbres. C'étaient de mauvais rêves et Harry s'éveillait parfois dans un cri, malgré les potions de sommeil que lui donnaient les médicomages.

Parfois cependant, pas souvent, les rêves étaient agréables mais il peinait à s'en souvenir. Il était bien, quelqu'un le tenait dans ses bras. C'était doux et il avait chaud. Il entendait des murmures mais ce n'était pas Sirius derrière la tenture noire. Quelqu'un disait « Je t'aime » et Harry ne savait pas si c'était lui ou l'autre personne qui prononçait ces mots. Il ne reconnaissait pas la voix. Il ne savait même pas si c'était une fille ou un garçon et il ne cherchait pas à le savoir. Il se blottissait juste dans le rêve.

o – o – o - o

Cette nuit-là, Harry cauchemardait. Voldemort était face à lui, vêtu d'une longue cape. Il le fixait de ses yeux rouges flamboyants. Il donnait en fourchelangue un ordre à Nagini, le serpent rampait sur le sol et s'approchait de lui. Il s'enroulait autour de sa poitrine et l'étouffait lentement en sifflant. Harry ne pouvait ni bouger, ni crier. Cette fois c'était sûr, il allait mourir.

NON ! Il avait hurlé et dans un violent soubresaut, il avait repoussé les draps et la couverture qui s'étaient entortillés autour de son corps pendant son sommeil.. Il avait haleté pendant un petit moment puis sa respiration s'était calmée. Encore un mauvais rêve ! Pourtant il entendait encore quelque chose, sans doute la machine qui veillait sur lui la nuit. Il ouvrit les yeux en soupirant. Un veilleur de nuit allait arriver. Il avait encore dérangé tout le monde.

Il faillit hurler de nouveau. Il y avait quelqu'un à côté de son lit, une forme humaine debout portant une cape noire ... Voldemort ... Il était de retour ... Il ne mourrait donc jamais ! ... Il lui parlait ... en fourchelangue ... Il disait ... Pourquoi prononçait-il de façon distincte le nom de Draco ? ... Il suppliait qu'on aille le chercher ... chez les Moldus ... à l'hôpital ...

Harry se dit qu'il n'était sans doute pas sorti de son rêve. C'était ça, il rêvait encore. Ou c'était une ombre, une illusion; comme dans la Salle de la Mort au Ministère. Ou bien il devenait vraiment fou ... Il referma les yeux en soupirant. Il sentit alors qu'on lui tapotait l'épaule ...Un fantôme ne tapote pas ... Voldemort non plus, il lui aurait plutôt lancé un Doloris ... Bizarre ...

A ce moment, la lumière s'alluma dans la chambre et la voix du veilleur de nuit retentit :

« Madame Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Harry se redressa d'un bond. La silhouette près de lui, c'était la mère de Draco. Il reconnaissait son fin visage. Elle portait sur sa longue robe de nuit une cape noire sans doute empruntée à une guérisseuse. Il y avait au revers l'os et la baguette croisés. Le gardien l'avait saisie par le bras et tentait de l'entraîner mais elle se cramponnait au montant du lit et ... elle parlait en fourchelangue.

« SSSauvez-le ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a fait enfermer chez les Moldus. Dans cet hôpital où vous étiez prisonnier ! Draco ! Mon fils ! Je vous en supplie ! Faites quelque chose ! »

-Lâchez-là, dit Harry au gardien très embêté. Vous voyez bien qu'elle ne me veut aucun mal.

Puis il ajouta en sifflant à son tour :

-Parlez, je vous comprends. Je vous écoute. »

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas parlé la langue des serpents qu'il hésitait un peu mais la conversation sifflée se déroula sans trop de problème, sous les yeux étonnés du gardien qui se demandait quoi faire. Narcissa montra ses bras encore marqués par les morsures de Nagini.

Elle tenta d'expliquer que le venin que le serpent injectait dans ses veines était une sorte de drogue et qu'elle était plus ou moins en cure de désintoxication. L'explication en fourchelangue n'était pas facile. C'était très dur, ajouta-t-elle, mais elle pouvait supporter. Tandis que Draco, tout seul, là bas chez les Moldus ...

Elle recula et rougit un peu en disant cela. Harry avait dû ressentir la même souffrance pendant les trois ans de son enfermement ... Mais le jeune homme savait qu'une mère était capable de tout pour sauver son fils, même de s'enfuir de sa chambre d'hôpital en pleine nuit, d'errer dans les couloirs jusqu'à le trouver, lui, et de supplier son ex ennemi de lui venir en aide.

Et puis c'était pour Draco ... Soudain, Harry réalisa que dans ses beaux rêves, c'était le jeune blond qui le tenait dans ses bras. Etait-ce lui aussi qui disait « Je t'aime » ? Il rougit à son tour et ils restèrent un moment face à face, silencieux, perdus chacun dans leurs pensées. A ce moment, Augustus Pie arriva, alerté par la lumière dans la chambre de Potter. A partir de là, tout fut facile.

Le médicomage avait l'habitude des Moldus. Il se rendit au E. Jones Hospital, expliqua vaguement au Directeur que la famille Malfoy avait été victime d'un grave accident, qu'il la représentait et qu'il n'avait pas pu venir plus tôt. Grâce à un léger sortilège de confusion, il sut se montrer convaincant.

Le Directeur ne demandait d'ailleurs pas mieux que de le croire. Le malade en question était une charge pour les finances de l'hôpital et normalement, on aurait déjà dû le transférer chez les malades trop pauvres pour payer ... « Et vous savez ce que c'est docteur, nous n'avons pas les moyens, le personnel est surchargé, il n'y a pas de chambres individuelles ... Une clinique privée ? Ah très bien très bien ... »

Draco Malfoy était donc au quatrième étage de Sainte Mangouste et sa mère qui était au premier à cause de ses morsures allait le voir tous les jours. Georges, mis au courant, avait envoyé un hibou à Azkaban 1 pour prévenir Lucius du transfert de son fils. On lui devait bien ça ! Tout allait donc mieux pour les Malfoy, sauf que Draco était toujours dans le même état.

Guérisseurs et médicomages recherchaient un sortilège ou une potion susceptibles d'aider à sa guérison. mais ils se heurtaient à un mur. Il faisait trop beau dans le cerveau du jeune homme pour qu'il ait envie de sortir de sa béatitude. Augustus, toujours féru des remèdes moldus, pensait qu'il faudrait au malade un choc émotionnel assez fort pour détruire ses défenses. Il chercha et il trouva : Harry Potter.

Le Serpentard et le Griffondor se haïssaient, c'était un refrain connu. Peut-être qu'une rencontre entre les deux ennemis ... Surtout quand on savait que Malfoy avait été l'infirmier gardien de Potter à l'époque de Voldemort ! L'entrevue serait peut-être explosive ! Le médicomage ne savait pas que Harry grillait d'impatience à l'idée de revoir Draco mais qu'il n'osait pas le demander. Ça semblerait un peu bizarre, non ?

Il accueillit la proposition d' Augustus Pie avec une grimace qui dissimulait assez bien un grand sourire et il monta à son tour au quatrième étage. Las ! Le beau blond, installé sur son lit, le dos soutenu par des oreillers, ne broncha pas. Merlin qu'il était beau ! Son visage était si paisible, encadré par ses cheveux d'un blond si pâle ... Mais ses yeux gris étaient vides ...

L'après-midi passa. Harry parla un peu avec Narcissa, la pauvre femme ne pouvait communiquer qu'avec lui. Quand il partit, le cœur gros, il prit dans ses mains la main de Malfoy et la serra. Il promit de revenir tous les jours et il tint parole. Le temps passa, les semaines, un mois puis deux. Il n'y avait aucune amélioration.

Harry était guéri, tous les blessés avaient quitté Sainte Mangouste. Madame Malfoy parlait de nouveau un peu le langage humain, avec une étrange voix haute et sifflante. Mais elle avait gardé la possibilité de parler en fourchelangue. Les procès avaient commencé et Lucius avait écopé d'une peine assez légère. Le fait que sa femme ait tué Nagini avait joué en sa faveur. Il serait libre l'année prochaine.

Les tensions s'apaisaient entre sorciers, on préparait les élections et sur le Chemin de Traverse, les boutiques débordaient de marchandises de toutes sortes. Le nouveau balai de compétition, le « Soleil d'or », trônait dans la vitrine du Paradis du Quidditch. Harry Potter en était le parrain et la moitié des bénéfices allait à une œuvre s'occupant des orphelins de guerre. Le magasin des jumeaux Weasley ne désemplissait pas.

La rentrée se préparait à Poudlard. Minerva MacGonagall en serait la directrice. Les deux Carrow, les Mangemorts, étaient à Azkaban 2. Il fallait recruter de nouveaux professeurs en DCFM et en Etude des Moldus. En Histoire de la Magie aussi car Binns avait rejoint définitivement le monde des morts..

Sybille Trelawney était réintégrée, mais elle avait annoncé qu'elle allait revoir son enseignement de fond en combles. Enfin, Argus Rusard était revenu avec Miss Teigne, le concierge qui l'avait remplacé buvait et il avait des manières déplorables devant les élèves. On n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle d"Hagrid.

Severus Snape était à Azkaban 1 Il portait la Marque des Ténèbres et il avait suivi toutes les directives du Ministère concernant l'enseignement à Poudlard. Il était très sévère et les élèves le craignaient, en particulier les Griffondors. Bien entendu, il avantageait toujours les Serpentards et laissait les Carrow leur enseigner la magie noire et la supériorité du Sang Pur. .

Mais c'était un homme étrange que Severus Snape ! Il préparait tous les mois la potion Tue-Loup pour Remus Lupin et la lui faisait parvenir par Horace Slughorn. C'était lui qui avait suggéré à MacGonagall d'envoyer les élèves exclus de Poudlard dans d'autres écoles. Il s'était servi pour cela de ses relations de Grand Maître des Potions.

Et il avait fermé les yeux sur le trafic des bougies noires qui arrivaient à Poudlard, mélangées au bougies ordinaires et étaient réexpédiées à la Résistance. Sans doute y avait-il eu d'autres occasions où il avait joué double jeu mais personne n'était au courant, même si le Phénix s'en doutait. Il serait prochainement jugé mais avec une certaine indulgence.

Ce fut en parlant de Poudlard avec Ron et Hermione que Harry eut tout à coup une idée. Pourquoi ne pas aller y faire un tour avant la rentrée avec Draco ? Il avait essayé beaucoup de choses pour ranimer l'esprit du Serpentard mais sans succès. Seulement c'était toujours à Sainte Mangouste. Il fallait peut-être en sortir !

Le soin que le Survivant prenait de Malfoy n'avait pas échappé aux yeux fouineurs des journalistes people. Pourquoi le Vainqueur de Voldemort se souciait-il tant d'un fils de Mangemort qui lui avait toujours pourri la vie ? Il y avait eu plusieurs articles défavorables. Les lecteurs étaient soi-disant choqués !. Mais Harry s'en fichait. Il avait décidé de ramener Draco à la vie et il réussirait ! Foi de Griffondor !

Il organisa le voyage en voiture magique. Il eut un mince espoir quand le soir ils arrivèrent en vue du château illuminé. Draco semblait intéressé. Cette visite était une bonne idée car l'image qu'il voyait rejoignait vaguement ses rêves intérieurs. Il dormit dans son ancien dortoir, Harry occupant le lit de Zabini.

La grande Salle n'éveilla en lui aucun intérêt. Elle était vide et n'était agréable que quand les élèves l'animaient de leurs rires et de leurs bavardages. Ce fut la même chose pour les longs couloirs et les salles de cours. Même le cachot des potions fut visité avec indifférence. Minerva MacGonagall les reçut dans son bureau. Le portrait d'Albus Dumbledore fit un clin d'œil à Harry et lui souffla d'aller plutôt dans le parc.

Le Griffondor entraîna donc le Serpentard à l'extérieur. Il le tenait par le poignet, son camarade le suivait docilement, avec toujours l'air aussi « ailleurs ». Harry touchait très peu Draco. Il ne se sentait pas le droit de le tenir par la main, par les épaules ou par la taille. Il l'aimait, c'était un fait, mais ce n'était pas réciproque. Il n'aurait jamais osé l'embrasser. Tout juste s'il caressait ses cheveux pour les remettre en ordre. Il n'avait pas oublié comme Malfoy était soigneux de sa personne.

Ils marchèrent lentement dans le parc le long du lac puis ils passèrent devant le saule cogneur et arrivèrent non loin de la cabane d'Hagrid. Elle avait l'air abandonnée. Et soudain, il y eut un grand cri qui fit s'envoler tous les oiseaux du voisinage. « Harry ! » Sortant en courant de la Forêt Interdite, le demi-géant, hirsute, son manteau en peaux de taupe flottant derrière lui, se précipitait vers eux, les bras ouverts. .

Le jeune homme lâcha la main de Draco et resta cloué sur place. Hagrid l'attrapa comme il l'aurait fait d'un fétu de paille et le serra sur son cœur. De grosses larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues et se perdaient dans sa barbe. Harry disparaissait à moitié dans cette étreinte pourtant amicale. Et une voix coléreuse s'éleva brusquement derrière eux, la voix agressive et caractéristique de Malfoy.

«Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous allez l'étouffer !

Une main blanche avait attrapé la manche du manteau et tentait de desserrer un bras épais comme un jeune tronc d'arbre. Surpris, Hagrid relâcha Harry qui s'éloigna un peu en toussant. Sa poitrine se soulevait avec difficulté mais il regardait Draco avec des yeux exorbités.:

« Vous avez failli le tuer ! ajouta le jeune blond

Et il attira Harry contre lui dans un geste protecteur. Il caressa ses cheveux doucement. A leur tour, les yeux verts se remplirent de larmes. Harry se laissa aller et s'appuya franchement contre Draco. Il était si heureux et si fatigué en même temps ... C'était de cette façon que l'infirmier Malfoy calmait le malade Potter à l'hôpital moldu. Enfin, Draco était de retour dans le monde réel.

Immobile tel un rocher, Hagrid regardait la scène sans comprendre. Il arrivait à Poudlard à la fin d'un long périple, après avoir appris par une tribu de botrucs que Harry Potter avait gagné son duel contre Voldemort et que le monde sorcier était en paix. Il brisa l'espèce d'enchantement qui enveloppait les deux sorciers enlacés.

« Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

Draco sembla se réveiller brutalement. Il tenait toujours Harry dans ses bras mais son regard de nouveau habité parcourait les environs, le parc, l'école au fond, la cabane, et Hagrid qui le dépassait de toute sa taille. Harry le sentit chanceler. Il le rattrapa au moment où il allait tomber.

«Qu'est-ce que je fais ici, répéta le blond paniqué. Pourquoi je suis à Poudlard ? Où est l'hôpital ?

Ce fut à Harry de le prendre dans ses bras et de le soutenir. Il lui murmura :

-Tout va bien Draco, je t'expliquerai. ... Hagrid, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du demi-géant, viens avec nous au château, Minerva MacGonagall est là, elle sera contente de te revoir.

Les heures suivantes furent chargées en révélations mais Draco était si épuisé par son retour parmi les vivants qu'il s'endormit très vite dans l'un des fauteuils du bureau. Hagrid ne se lassait pas du récit de la bataille. Ce qui le surprenait le plus, c'était le rôle joué par Georges. Harry dut tout lui raconter par le menu.

Ce ne fut que le lendemain, après une nuit sans cauchemars, que Draco et Harry purent de nouveau se retrouver seuls pour s'expliquer. Draco était mal à l'aise. Ici, à Poudlard, il y avait entre eux tout un passé d'affrontement et pourtant, il avait l'impression que ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça. Il avait entrevu autre chose. N'y avait-il pas eu une période où lui et Potter étaient amis ? Ou avait-il rêvé ?

Ils étaient assis au bord du lac, sous le saule pleureur et Draco avait de cet endroit deux souvenirs bien différents. Un jour, ici même, il avait insulté Potter et ses deux amis avec ces injures crues et violentes qu'il affectionnait autrefois. Un autre jour, au même endroit, il avait fait réviser à Harry un cours de potions et ils avaient ri et plaisanté ensemble. Quel souvenir était le bon ? Il commençait à réaliser qu'il avait vécu pendant trois mois une existence irréelle, dans un monde inventé de toutes pièces.

Il se souvenait aussi avec un pincement au cœur des trois années où il avait été l'infirmier gardien de Potter par ordre de Voldemort. Il avait rempli sa mission avec constance. Il est vrai que lui et sa famille étaient menacés du pire par le terrible Lord Noir. Il était secrètement heureux que Potter l'ait tué, même s'il ne l'avait pas dit ouvertement.

Quel monde préférait-il ? Celui où il était ami avec Potter ou celui où ils étaient ennemis ? Draco Malfoy ne savait plus quoi penser. Il avait posé des questions, appris beaucoup de choses en particulier sur le sort de ses parents. Et sur le fait que Potter l'avait fait sortir de l'hôpital moldu et qu'il était venu le voir tous les jours à Sainte Mangouste.

Une fois, il y avait si longtemps, Potter lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Est-ce qu'il avait fait ça par ... amour ? Il regarda attentivement le jeune homme brun maintenant silencieux à ses côtés. Beau ? Non. Agréable, oui, chaleureux aussi. Quelqu'un qu'on avait envie de prendre dans ses bras. Quelqu'un qu'on pouvait aimer. Une aura claire. Une belle personne. Le Potter de ses beaux souvenirs.

Harry ne se posait pas autant de questions. Il était à la fois très heureux et très triste. Heureux parce que Draco était sorti de son état catatonique et triste parce que bientôt le blond n'aurait plus besoin de lui. Il allait reprendre le cours de sa vie. Il n'avait pas fait parler de lui pendant les trois ans où Voldemort avait régné en Maître. Il n'avait aucun crime à son actif. Il ne serait sans doute pas inquiété.

Alors Harry profitait juste de sa présence. Aussi fut-il surpris quand après un long moment de silence, Malfoy se leva et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever à son tour. Il garda sa main dans la sienne et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Potter, dis-moi, après toutes ces années, qu'aimerais-tu me dire ? Que tu me hais comme autrefois en ce lieu ? Ou que tu m'aimes comme tu me l'as dit une fois chez les Moldus ?

Harry eut l'air un instant désemparé. Il détourna la tête. Malfoy tenait toujours sa main et ce contact était doux ... Oh et puis, qu'importait ! Il pouvait dire la vérité. Cela n'avait plus d'importance. Il en avait marre de lutter. Si Malfoy voulait se moquer, autant qu'il le fasse pour quelque chose. De toute façon, il avait rempli sa mission et il allait partir. Rien ne le retenait ici. Alors il leva les yeux et répondit :.

-Que je t'aime, Malfoy, mais ne le dis à personne. J'ai réussi à cacher ce sentiment pendant des années, ce n'est pas pour l'étaler maintenant au grand jour.

-Mais alors, tu es gay, Potter !

-Jamais de la vie ! J'aime les filles. Je les préfère même un peu rondelettes, avec de quoi promener mes mains sur leurs fesses et dans leur corsage. Mais toi, Malfoy, c'est autre chose. Toi, tu es ma préférence. S'il ne devait rester qu'une seule personne à aimer sur terre, je souhaiterais de tout mon cœur que ce soit Draco Malfoy. Et toi qui aimes-tu ?

-Personnellement, j'ai un petit faible pour les grandes brunes, le genre de Cho Chang si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Quand tu les prends dans tes bras, elles plient comme des lianes. Très agréable pour la danse. Mais vois-tu, je viens de découvrir quelque chose.

-Quoi ? Tu es homo ?

-Impossible, Potter ! J'ai toujours été hétéro. Mais il y a pas très loin de moi un beau brun qui pourrait me pervertir. J'aime les filles mais je te préfère, toi. C'est une sorte d'attraction, une attirance, quelque chose d'irrésistible. Et justement je ne résiste pas. Sinon, comment expliquer que j'ai tellement envie de t'embrasser ?

-Ne le dis pas Malfoy, fais-le. Ça fait un moment que je me demande si tes lèvres sont aussi douces qu'elles le paraissent.

Ils se rapprochèrent. Ils ne souriaient pas. Ils ne badinaient plus. Deux regards, un gris, un vert, se croisaient, guettent une approbation ou peut-être un recul. Leurs corps se touchèrent, leurs bras s'enroulèrent. C'était lent, comme s'ils craignaient de briser un moment rare en allant trop vite. Les lèvres de Malfoy capturèrent enfin celles de Harry.

Oui, elles étaient douces, un peu sucrées. Le souffle qui s'en échappait s'interrompit quand la bouche se fit plus possessive. Sous le soleil d'or gravé sur sa poitrine, le cœur de Potter palpitait. Autour d'eux, les branches retombantes du saule furent agitées par une brise légère. C'était un instant magique.

Puis le baiser se fit plus passionné. Harry en avait tellement rêvé ! Il entrouvrit la bouche et la langue de Draco se faufila à l'intérieur. Ils étaient maintenant soudés l'un à l'autre et les mains se crispaient sur des épaules ou sur une taille flexible. Ils avaient fermé les yeux. C'était Malfoy. C'était Potter. Deux hommes et pourtant aucun des deux n'avait la sensation d'être homo. Ils avaient seulement trouvé chacun leur moitié d'orange.

Ils se séparèrent à regret quand le souffle leur manqua. Ils avaient tous les deux les joues rouges et un air mi heureux, mi embarrassé. Ce fut Draco qui réagit le premier.

« Ça ne durera pas, Potter. Tu en as bien conscience. Nous sommes trop différents.

-Je m'en fous, Malfoy. Je n'ai jamais pu faire de projets d'avenir. J'ai toujours vécu dans le présent. Alors, je prends ce qui vient. Je prends avec bonheur ce que tu m'offres. Je me donne en retour jusqu'à ce que tu me dises de partir. Ça te convient ?

Draco était surpris. C'était dit si simplement ... Ah oui ! L'esprit Griffondor ! Un Serpentard aurait tourné autour du pot ! Pas Potter. Derrière les lunettes rondes, les yeux verts le fixaient avec une franchise déconcertante. C'était troublant. D'autant qu'ils étaient beaux, ces yeux ! Draco ne l'avait jamais remarqué. Ils éclairaient le visage levé vers lui. Un air d'attente

-Ça me convient tout à fait Potter. Et si un jour je t'insupporte, tu peux me jeter toi aussi. Pas de prison, pas de chaînes !

-C'est parfait. Dis-moi, pour le baiser, on peut recommencer ?

Ils recommencèrent. Beaucoup. Souvent. Longtemps.

o – o – o – o

**Trois ans plus tard. **

« Harry ! Lève-toi, il est presque midi et le défilé est à deux heures. »

Draco sortait de sa chambre, vêtu seulement d'un élégant pantalon noir, les cheveux légèrement humides. Il arrivait visiblement de la salle de bain et tenait en main une chemise de soie blanche qu'il entreprit d'enfiler.

Un grognement répondit à son conseil. Harry était étendu sur le ventre au milieu de son lit, les deux bras passés sous l'oreiller, les cheveux ébouriffés, les yeux clos. Il était nu et le drap ne couvrait que ses fesses, interrompant la ligne creuse de sa colonne vertébrale et le rendant plus désirable encore.

Sa peau était dorée, conséquence de leur dernier séjour sur une île polynésienne, pour les besoins d'une pub vantant les mérites d'un gel douche et d'un déodorant. « Drake-Harry » était le duo publicitaire vedette d'un grande marque de cosmétiques pour hommes. Le Blond le plus sexy et le Brun le plus ténébreux du moment faisaient un malheur dans le milieu frivole de la publicité et de la mode.

« Debout Harry ! Tu sais que Cho n'aime pas attendre. Et ce n'est pas poli vis à vis d'une dame d'arriver en retard à un rendez-vous. »

Harry se retourna sur le dos et ouvrit les yeux. Le tatouage doré qui faisait se pâmer les filles quand on le voyait sur une de ses photos brillait doucement sur sa poitrine. Il prit un air boudeur.

« Cho ! Toujours Cho ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves, à cette grande planche à pain ?

-C'est notre agent Harry, et le meilleur qui soit, tu le sais bien. Rappelle-toi quand nous sommes arrivés à Paris il y a deux ans. Nous voulions commencer une nouvelle vie. Elle nous a pris en main et nous a tout de suite trouvé du travail dans sa branche. Son agence de mannequins et de modèles est renommée dans toute l'Europe. C'est une femme d'affaires hors ligne.

-D'accord ! Mais elle te regardait avec des yeux de chat guettant une souris imprudente. J'avais peur d'elle. On aurait dit qu'elle voulait te croquer tout cru !

-Jusqu'à ce qu'on découvre qu'elle préférait les filles. A propos, il y aura peut-être au défilé cette petite blonde dodue que tu avais repérée la semaine dernière. Tu pourrais lui faire un brin de cour. La firme cherche une jeune fille dans son genre pour figurer dans notre prochaine pub. Les paparazzi seront à l'affut. Il vont vous mitrailler..

-Elle s'appelle Mandy. Et elle n'est pas dodue, elle a juste les rondeurs qu'il faut là où il faut. Mais je crois que les photographes vont surtout s'intéresser à Cho. Elle tient à faire son entrée dans le Grand Salon aux bras des deux jeunes hommes les plus « classe » du moment. Tu as bon goût, elle est magnifique.

-Elle tient surtout à faire la couverture de Vogue si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Allez, Harry. Lève-toi ou je serai encore obligé de m'occuper de toi au dernier moment pour que tu sois prêt à l'heure.

-Ce que j'aimerais, c'est que tu t'occupes de moi, là, tout de suite.

-On n'a pas le temps.

-Juste un câlin !

-Non, je te connais. Après ce sera la course.

-Un baiser alors ! Juste un baiser !

Le blond soupira. La veille, ils avaient fait une petite fête intime. Après un souper aux chandelles, ils avaient bu du champagne, assis sur le tapis devant la cheminée de leur salon. Puis d'un commun accord, ils avaient frappé leur coupe sur la pierre et fait le vœu de partager autant d'années que de morceaux de cristal brisé. Il y en avait pas mal et en souriant, ils avaient échangé une bague toute simple qu'ils portaient maintenant à l'annulaire.

Bien entendu, avait raillé Draco, c'était encore une idée romantique de son Griffondor de compagnon. Mais il en était secrètement heureux. Lui et Harry se disaient rarement des mots d'amour et jamais en public. Mais ils s'aimaient chaque fois qu'ils en avaient envie. Ce soir-là particulièrement, ils s'étaient totalement donnés l'un à l'autre.

Il s'approcha du lit. Le regard en coin de Harry était irrésistible. Le brun le savait et il en jouait quand il en avait l'occasion. Pas trop souvent. Draco était susceptible et il était dangereux de le prendre à rebrousse-poil. Mais aujourd'hui, tout allait bien. Ils avaient encore fait l'amour au petit matin, ils avaient déjeuné et puis ils s'étaient recouchés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Ils ne dormaient pas dans le même lit. Harry bougeait beaucoup, conséquence de ses années de jeunesse difficiles. Draco avait tendance à prendre toute la place, habitué qu'il était à dormir seul dans son grand lit à baldaquin. Ils avaient donc chacun leur chambre et ils respectaient l'espace vital et la liberté de l'autre. Ils avaient vite compris que le lien qui les unissait était tout à la fois fort et fragile. Il fallait l'entretenir par beaucoup d'amour et le ménager par encore plus de prévenance.

Si cela avait semblé facile pour Harry, c'était plus difficile pour Draco. Il n'avait jamais appris à ménager les autres. Mais après plusieurs disputes suivies de séparations plus ou moins longues et douloureuses, ils en étaient arrivés à un point d'équilibre. Ils ne pouvaient se passer l'un de l'autre. Autant faire chacun quelques concessions si cela pouvait faire plaisir à l'autre. Draco se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur la bouche tentante.

Harry l'attrapa par le cou et le fit basculer sur lui. Merlin, c'était trop bon ! Vivre l'instant présent, il l'avait toujours fait . Mais maintenant il osait espérer un peu en l'avenir. Le futur avec Draco, c'était possible. Ce serait même merveilleux. Il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que cela réussisse. Il n'insista pas après le baiser et se leva avec un grand sourire.

Ce jour-là, ça faisait exactement trois ans et un jour que Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter s'étaient avoués leurs « préférences » sous un saule pleureur, dans le parc de Poudlard, après une longue période d'épreuves et de combats.

FIN

Note : L'idée que Voldemort ait fait enfermer Harry au E. Jones Hospital sous la surveillance de Malfoy pour protéger son Horcrux est de Artoung la Grande. C'était sous-entendu dans son O.S. Aliéné. J'ai également repris une partie de son histoire quand Hagrid serre Harry dans ses bras comme l'avait fait l'infirmier Georges L'épais.

Merci encore à notre reine des Drarry. Retrouvez-là sur le site francophone Manyfics. Elle y a posé ses valises et ses chefs-d'œuvre. Salutations à toi, Sérénissime.


End file.
